


Días impares

by hystrionica



Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV)
Genre: F/F, La casa de las flores - Freeform, majo - Freeform, majolina, paulina - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystrionica/pseuds/hystrionica
Summary: "Quiero que conozcas la verdad sobre los días impares. Tus pequeñas dudas podrían volverse gigantes". Relatos que buscan explorar la relación de Paulina y María José (acontecimietos enfocados posterior a la segunda temporada de lcdlf).
Relationships: Paulina de la Mora/María José Riquelme
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	1. AZUCENA (Simb. Compasión)

Paulina había estado llorado por la necesidad humana de vaciar el sentimiento de angustia que la tenía aprisionada. Su estancia en la cárcel y la desesperación le hicieron perder las esperanzas tras convencerse a sí misma que merecía lo peor. Sin embargo, ella estaba de vuelta en casa, segura entre los brazos de María José, su súper heroína. Solo que Paulina de la Mora no estaba bien.

Las lágrimas empapaban su rostro producto de la culpa, de las malas decisiones y de creer que tenía que cargar con la responsabilidad de la familia de la Mora por ser la primogénita. Ahora las palabras de Virginia le hacían sentido. Realmente era igualita a ella, cometiendo los mismos errores, solo que Paulina lo llevo todo al límite por una estúpida venganza, por tercera vez perdió a su familia mientras luchaba por levantar ruinas fantasmales. Se dio de bruces contra todas sus malas decisiones y contra esa verdad que todo el mundo le hizo ver, pero que ignoró por completo. La pérdida inesperada de su madre la llevo a centrarse en procurar mantener una idea de estabilidad, olvidándose de vivir su presente y enfrentarse a su propio duelo. Aquella confusión emocional la alejaron por completo de la realidad, siempre dando por hecho que tenía asegurado las cosas que más amaba y no contó con que ella se iba a marchar, la iba a abandonar en todo ese caos emocional y en su propia 8terquedad. La fragilidad y la vulnerabilidad fueron mal canalizadas, se confundió interpretando mal los sentimientos, por lo que estuvo en el momento incorrecto, pidiendo que se quedara junto a ella la persona equivocada.

 **-Vale ya Pau, te vas a deshidratar mujer** -habló María José después de horas de silencio, acariciando la cabeza de Paulina que estaba recostada sobre su pecho. No hubo respuesta de la morena, solo un gimoteo entrecortado, pues ya ni lágrimas le quedaban. **-Ey, que ya pasó todo. Estás nuevamente en casa mujer, con tu familia** -besó su frente, intentando sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

 **-Lo arruiné todo...** -entre sollozos Paulina respondió-. **Mi mamá tenía razón...**

 **-¿Qué dices Paulina?** -inquirió con preocupación, realmente no estaba entendiendo a la mujer entre sus brazos-. **Ey, mírame, quiero que me mires y me digas lo que tienes que decir, soy yo Pau, siempre soy yo.**

Paulina se relamió los labios, se limpió un poco su rostro y se incorporó para mirarla fija a los ojos. **-Soy una cucaracha, hice todo lo que no debí hacer...me equivoqué horrible...** -comentó pausado-. **Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de pensar que mi mamá murió so-la...Tú te fuiste y yo me quede como una vieja loca. Me deje llevar concentrando todas mis fuerzas en vengarme y luego apareció la única persona que estuvo con mi mamá en sus últimos días.** **Me confundí...** -se encogió de hombros, como si fuera una niña pequeña pidiendo disculpas-. **Y a pesar de todo eso, tú llegas hasta aquí, me ayudas como siempre, sin pedir explicaciones...** -las lágrimas volvieron a brotar entre espasmos del llanto, Paulina estaba desconsolada, sentía que jamás habría perdón para todo lo que hizo **-. No deberías tenerme compasión María José...**

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio, solo envolvió a Paulina que se sentía frágil y pequeña entre sus brazos. Una parte de ella quería detener el discurso de la contraria, porque lo sabía todo, aunque claro, desde la perspectiva de un completo desconocido. Por ese motivo y porque necesitaba desahogarse, ella optó por el silencio y ahí estuvo atenta, sin juzgar nada, no era quien para ello.

Mientras tanto Paulina intentaba articular en palabras el torbellino de ideas que tenía en la mente. El tener que enunciar hacia más real sus errores, sobre todo porque sentía que se iba a enfrentar a un juez que siempre le hizo ver que algo así sucedería.

 **-Me hiciste falta María José...** -dejo salir en un hilo de voz, en tanto limpió su rostro con el pañuelo que tenía en su mano- **y siempre tuviste la razón.**

La rubia la miró y negó con su cabeza, haciendo un puchero con sus labios. También era el momento de ser reflexiva y asumir responsabilidades **. -Pues somos dos Paulina** -inició con un tono serio-. **Y la realidad es que ninguna estuvo para la otra. Creo que tenemos que aprender a trabajar en pareja** -replicó María José con una sonrisa de consuelo dibujada en sus labios.

- **No, no digas eso. Yo no solo metí a Diego a la cárcel o traicioné a mis hermanos** -se apresuró a responder, aunque siempre respetando la pausa de las sílabas al hablar-. **María José, yo también te fui infiel y lo peor es que fue con el _toy boy_ de mi mamá **-confesó entre llantos, avergonzada de sí y de enfrentar la verdad mirando a los ojos de la contraria-. **Ya ves porque no te merezco, soy lo peor, los engañé a todos y te dejé a ti...**

Fue un saltó a las gélidas aguas del ártico oír que Paulina le confesaba la infidelidad que había oído de los labios del niñato de Alejo. La rubia pensó que podría racionalizar los celos, después de todo ella había terminado con Paulina y sabía con anterioridad lo que ella le decía, pero no pudo. Desde lo visceral surgía una inseguridad de no ser suficiente para la primogénita De la Mora, de surgir dudas con respecto a si la aceptaba tal cual era, una mujer. Al mismo tiempo quería partirle la cara al crío ese que osaba decir que amaba a Paulina, cuando no debía ni conocer un cuarto del mundo de su ex mujer, solo había follado con ella. Se mantuvo a raya a pesar de que le cabreaba, pues en parte tenía que agradecer que Alejandro se contactó directamente con ella para informar que Paulina se había entregado a la justicia por embaucar a Diego, aunque la vida, no contento con aquello, le muestra que Purificación también había decidido actuar como loca haciendo desaparecer su móvil. Entre todo el embrollo, su hermana confiesa con celos que había sido la responsable de extraviar los pasaportes y que no la dejaría volver a las tierras aztecas. Vaya mierda en la que había estado envuelta María José, lo peor es que creía ver todo con total lucidez, pero aquí estaba, nuevamente en México intentando ya no sabía qué y dejando atrás la gran oportunidad de trabajar para la infanta. Frunció sus labios con la mirada fija en la morena y con su mente intentando poner orden.

 **-Ostias Paulina no sé, no sé qué decir...** -su tono sonó fuerte y serio, mientras que su semblante indescriptible. Ante el silencio, vio que la ansiedad se estaba devorando a la morena, por eso la interrumpió y volvió a hablar-. **¿Acaso te gusta él? ¿Te gustó estar con él? ¿Quieres un hombrecito a tu lado?**

 **-¡No, cómo crees!** -respondió de inmediato Paulina, dejando claro que el tema no era Alejo y que no existía ningún sentimiento hacia él-. **Yo solo me confundí...** -hizo una pausa-. **No sé bien porque lo hice, pero me sentía sola y él comenzó a estar ahí, para mí. Fue la única persona que me escuchó sin juzgar, siempre me preguntaba qué era lo que yo quería y al mismo tiempo hablaba de mi mamá...** -escucharse a sí misma decir aquello le dio más vergüenza, no había justificación a tanta tontería cometida. Es como si no fuera ella-. **Lo siento mucho María José, yo no lo quise hacer, no quise hacerte daño, pero te fuiste y me hiciste mucha falta. Ahora sí que arruiné todo lo nuestro y me odio, porque quiero estar contigo....**

Agacho la mirada por vergüenza y temor a que la respuesta fuera negativa, realmente le iba a doler la vida saber que perdía a la rubia para siempre, solo por no poner en orden sus prioridades. Sin embargo, Paulina no contaba con que la progenitora de su hijo jamás había aprendido a terminar en el momento que había que terminar. María José conocía muy bien a Paulina, podía tener una infinidad de defectos, pero a ella siempre le había hablado con la verdad y notaba el arrepentimiento. Además, ella también tenía que asumir culpas, la abandonó cuando vio que no podía hacerla entrar en razón, aun sabiendo cómo era y actuaba su mujer. Suspiró fuerte, en el fondo sabía que Paulina había pagado muy caro su obstinación y aunque quisiera tener la tranquilidad madrileña, no se sentía bien sino era a su lado. Lo volvería a intentar, porque en ese corto tiempo de distancia comprendió que estaba enganchadísima de Paulina y quería recuperar a su familia.

Después de un largo e incómodo silencio en el que se estaba procesando todo, una de ellas intervino. **-Vosotros los De la Mora sí que tenéis furor uterino, bastante follarines que salieron todes** -soltó María José con gracia, haciendo que Paulina la mirase atónita-. **Y me reprochabais por andar caliente por las hormonas, tú sí que eres la contradicción andante, Paulina.**

La situación se volvió tragicómica y a Paulina solo le quedo reír a carcajadas. María José la contempló y aprovechó de limpiar con delicadeza y dulzura las mejillas húmedas de la contraria.

 **-Te quiero Paulina y que te hayas sentido atraída por la polla de un niñato no me va a asustar** -inició con tono sereno-. **Lamentablemente no podemos remediar los errores del pasado, solo nos queda aprender de ellos y hacer lo mejor, por Bruno y por nosotras.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso María José? -** inquirió con inseguridad, en ese momento Paulina necesitaba de absolutos, porque no estaba para interpretaciones.

 **-Esto...** -respondió ella. Cogió con dulzura las mejillas de la morena, la miro a los ojos y luego bajo su vista a los labios que besó con anhelo.

Ese beso rememoró aquel dado en el aeropuerto, en el momento donde se dieron una nueva oportunidad. Paulina ya no necesitaba de más palabras, pues María José le estaba dejando en claro que esto también sería un volver a intentar. 


	2. CAMELIA (Símb. Pasión)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La celebración de un nuevo año trajo consigo nuevos propósitos para María José y Paulina.

Era una fría madrugada de año nuevo y el silencio reinaba en la casa de Los de la Mora. La luna iluminaba la habitación poluta donde yacían desnudas en la cama matrimonial Paulina y María José. La rubia no podía conciliar el sueño, la sonrisa boba no se le quitaba del rostro y sus manos estaban atraídas magnéticamente al cuerpo de la contraria. Se encontraba admirándola con absoluto deleite, acariciaba de arriba a abajo las curvas que quedaban iluminadas por la luz azulada de la luna que se inmiscuía por las ventanas. Ante la incapacidad de conciliar el sueño, ella hizo memoria de las horas atrás, los recuerdos eran nítidos. Sus sentidos aún tenían el tacto del traje velvet que Paulina había usada para la cena, el sabor emanado de su cuerpo cuando la recorrió completa, la imagen de su mujer perdida en el placer, el olor emanado de su entre pierna y el sonido de sus fuertes gemidos intentando enunciar su nombre durante el frenesí. Un festejar diferente, acontecido e íntimo, después de mucho tiempo se volvía a sentir enamorada y en sintonía con su amante.

31 de diciembre

La casa estaba decoradísima, cada rincón lucía majestuosos arreglos florales con exóticos ramos hechos por las manos de Victoria -la abuela poco querida de Los de la Mora-, que había decidido realizar una gran fiesta de celebración para el año nuevo, todo ello con el fin de volver a posicionar la florería. Ninguno de los demás integrantes de la familia tenía ánimos de seguir el ritmo a la mujer, por su parte Ernesto jamás había congeniado bien con su suegra, a Elena y Julián les valía madre lo que esta hiciera, porque otros eran sus prioridades, y Paulina no la soportaba. Aunque todos iban a estar ahí, pues la abuela resultaba ser mucho más persuasiva que Virginia. Comenzaron a asistir los primeros invitados, algunos de ellos eran los que la mayor de los De la Mora llamó abiertamente hipócritas en el funeral, pero, como todos los de su clase, fingieron que nada había pasado y Paulina prefirió ignorar refugiándose en copas de champaña y la compañía de su mujer.

 **-No quiero estar aquí...** -murmuró Paulina con cierta desesperación mirando a su alrededor.

 **-Ay mujer, a ti te encantan estas celebraciones** -respondió María José sonriendo a los invitados.

La morena le devolvió la mirada, la contemplo de pies a cabeza, pues no se había dado el tiempo de admirar lo atractiva y divina que se veía en ese vestido. **-Podríamos estar haciendo cosas mejores** -declaró provocativa y mirándola con seducción.

 **-¿Me estás manipulando con sexo Paulina?** -replicó con retórica arqueando una ceja mientras negaba divertida de las actitudes de su mujer-. **Ostias, eres insuperable...**

 **-Ay si, muy graciosa. Pero no, no te estoy manipulando, solo digo que te ves guapísima -** respondió desviando su atención de María José-. **En serio qué bárbara, te encantaría estar en...** -no alcanzó a termine la frase, pues le entró al pánico al ver a su hermano Julián entrar con Diego-. **Mierda...viene Julián con Diego, yo me tengo que ir -no termino su frase y ya estaba dando la vuelta.**

María José la tomo por la cintura impidiendo que avanzara. **-¿Eh, para dónde vas? A dar cara mujer.**

Paulina no tuvo tiempo de oponerse por quedar en evidencia, así que enfrentó a Diego, a quien no había visto desde su juicio. Él siempre parecía llevar la situación mejor que ella, con una sonrisa la saludo y aclaró que todo había quedado atrás, pues a él simplemente le importaba estar feliz junto a Julián, si es que a eso se le podía llamar felicidad.

 **-Oye ya mucha pérdida de tiempo, tengo que ir a saludar a la abuela y mostrarle que ya recuperamos el anillo** -interrumpió Julián mostrando la mano de Diego que llevaba la argolla.

 **-No creo que vuestra abuela le tome en gracia -** expresó con sensatez María José, pues ya se había tenido que enfrentar a su indiferencia y desaprobación.

 **-Puta madre, se me olvida que la abuela es homofóbica. Ni modo, te tendré que presentar como mi amigo** -le habló a Diego, este solo se encogió de hombros-. **¿Por cierto, dónde se metió Elena?**

 **-La corazón de motel, esa, está entretenidísima con su nuevo doctor de cabecera** -insinuó Paulina.

Todos miraron al centro donde estaba Elena con un cabestrillo tras el accidente que tuvo meses atrás, y su acompañante fue el doctor que la asistió, quien al parecer era el nuevo amante de turno. Julián y Diego dejaron solas a las mujeres y tras ese tenso saludo la morena tuvo que pasar el nerviosismo del momento con otro par de copas de champaña. Para su suerte la noche avanzó rápido, llegó el momento de la cena la que todos disfrutaron con gusto y después de tantas copas bebidas, Paulina se sentía más relajada y lo único que robaba su atención era la íntima conversación que sostenía con María José, ambas recordando el año anterior y como la cena resultó ser un asco, porque se les había quemado el pollo.

**-¡Fue horroroso! Y yo no me aguantaba otra noche más comiendo esa horrenda morcilla, menos mal fuimos a cenar pastas.**

**-La cena preferida de Puri** -replicó con un dejo de nostalgia, seguía sentida con su hermana-. **Pero me sirvió para mostrar a Bruno lo bonito que es pasar el año nuevo en la Puerta del Sol.**

 **-Brunito lo disfruto, parece todo grande, pero se sigue maravillando de las cosas como un niño. Y tú, oye, tu estabas bárbara, te veías divina con ese abrigo y boina, fuiste la heroína de la noche** -recordó Paulina con una sonrisa boba.

Fue de manera inconsciente, pues esta noche cada que podía le recordaba a María José lo guapa o bella que la percibía. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron, pero la rubia no se resistió y tomo con dulzura el rostro de la morena para darle un beso. **-Gracias Pau, fue bonito recibir el año con mi familia.**

Ambas sonrieron al separarse. Estaban embriagadas por el romance y poco les importaba el resto, sobre todo las miradas de desaprobación o disgusto de los puritanos invitados, aunque un tercero no les quitó la vista. Bruno fue feliz de ver a sus madres así, después de todo lo que habían vivido recién sentía que su familia estaba intentando ser una. Finalizada la cena comenzó a tocar la banda invitada y uno que otro salió a bailar, pero las mujeres estaban resguardadas en sus propios intereses; ellas mismas. El tiempo avanzó rápido, faltaban minutos para que las campanadas del reloj dieran las doce y el espectáculo pirotécnico diera inicio al nuevo año, por lo que todos se estaban posicionando fuera de la florería mientras que María José buscó improvisar. Tomó de la mano a Paulina, se robó una botella de champagne y caminaron entre la multitud, no vieron caras ni se preocuparon por los nombres de las personas que iban dejando atrás. Cruzaron con prisa el patio, se adentraron por la cocina a la casa, pasaron el comedor, la entrada, la sala de estar y llegaron a la escalera que da al segundo piso. La noche era mágica, después de mucho no existían las inseguridades ni los prejuicios del pasado, eran ellas, se conocían, sabían de los altos y bajos, y ya no eran sólo pieles sino que eran almas. Paulina se detuvo, cogió de las mejillas a la contraria y mientras avanzaban torpemente por el pasillo ella depositó apasionados besos hasta que entraron dormitorio. El estallido de los fuegos artificiales y los gritos de las personas fuera de la habitación indicaron que ya eran las 12. Paulina cerró con seguro la puerta de la habitación y María José abrió la botella provocando que algo de espuma chorreara la alfombra, y la respuesta inmediata fue la risa de ambas. Bebieron de la botella y se besaron, degustando cierto amargor del líquido ámbar.

 **-¡Feliz año!** -deseó Paulina con una distancia mínima de los labios de la contraria.

 **-Por un año donde trabajemos por hacer las cosas bien, ¿no?** -propuso Majo con gracia y frunciendo sus labios.

Paulina asintió con una sonrisa coqueta y se mordía el labio inferior mientras tenía sus manos acariciando el escote de María José. **-Gracias por volver a intentarlo, por tu amor, paciencia y comprensión** -habló y besó suave sus labios-. **Te amo.**

Admitió con seguridad y aferró su mano detrás del cuello de María José para intensificar su beso, mientras las manos de ambas comenzaban a recorrer los cuerpos y despojarse de sus prendas. La rubia le quitó el blazer a Paulina revelando que llevaba uno de los conjuntos que le había regalado para navidad, y fue ella misma la que se quitó el vestido. No separaron sus labios, avanzaron a ciegas hasta caer sobre la cama, el movimiento las hizo rebotar, pero no impidió que sus cálidas bocas siguieran unidos, tenían la necesidad de saborearse hasta robarse el aliento. Se quitaron las últimas prendas que estorbaban y dedicaron tiempo a recorrer sus pieles. Por su parte, la morena centró su atención en los senos de la contraria, con sus manos los ahuecó, los contempló con obsesión, los apretó y se llevó los pezones a la boca, uno a uno, provocando gemidos guturales en María José.

 **-Joder Pau, me pones a mil...** -murmuró con tono placentero y frunciendo sus labios en un gesto de placer.

Ante la respuesta placentera de su mujer, ella fue descendiendo con besos húmedos que llegaron al vientre de la rubia. Lamió alrededor de su ombligo y bajo hasta la pretina de las bragas de seda que llevaba, las que quitó dejándola completamente desnuda. Paulina admiró la imponente imagen de su mujer para luego perderse en su entre pierna. Un escalofrío recorrió a Majo, sintió sus rodillas debilitarse cuando el aliento de Pau se acercó peligrosamente a sus muslos internos. Besó, mordió y lamió hasta llegar a su centro, la rubia se apresuró a sostener la cabeza de Paulina y arqueó su espalda al sentirla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de donde desesperadamente deseaba que estuviera la talentosa boca de su mujer.

 **-Pau...por favor...Pau...** -siseó Majo con desesperación.

Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar las suplicas desesperadas mientras los dedos de quien las enunció se apretaban alrededor del cráneo de la morena. Las caderas de Majo se le levantaron, intentando acercarse a la boca de su mujer, el ritmo lo mantuvo, levantaba y bajaba sus caderas. Finalmente Pau cedió, posó su boca sobre ella, succionó la protuberancia que coronaba sus labios, lamió los alrededores y añadió sus dedos para seguir un ritmo frenético. La tortura pareció un pestañeo, un fuerte suspiro salió de la boca de la rubia, su cuerpo se sacudió debajo de Paulina, ella sintió sus piernas temblar cada que intensificaba su movimiento de muñecas o su lengua daba tiernos movimientos, hasta que la vio caer al abismo. María José tuvo un orgasmo silencioso, sus piernas se cerraron mientras que la morena no se detuvo, solo levantó la vista para verla sin aliento y con el pecho alzándose. Paulina se limpió la boca y ascendió para buscar los labios de su mujer, su lengua atrevida fue atrapada por la boca de la rubia y sus manos se mantuvieron en los pechos de ella.

La rubia posó sus manos las caderas de su amante, apretó con gusto su culo y subió sus manos hasta rodearlas en su pequeña cintura. Tomó el control del cuerpo que estaba sobre ella, se volteó quedando una frente a la otra y sus miradas fijas en sus ojos. María José acarició la mejilla de Paulina con amor y sintió su respiración rápida y temblorosa, porque la morena no se lo esperaba, pero su cuerpo estaba listo. La lengua de la rubia se deslizó en su boca, enterró su mano en su cabello y la otra asaltó con ímpetu el centro húmedo de Paulina. Ella gimió al sentir los dedos de la contraria girar, burlarse y curvarse dentro de sí. Se inclinó sobre ella besando su mandíbula y su cara hasta que el éxtasis crecía con furia en su interior. Sus codos se doblaron, cayó sobre ella y gimió sofocada contra su oído "Mierda...", ya no podía sostenerse a sí misma, era como agua en las manos de María José. Esta sabía dónde y cómo tocar, no le tomó mucho hacer que Paulina alcanzará su orgasmo, su delgado cuerpo se convulsionaba y se apretaba alrededor de Majo, sus uñas arañaron su piel y sus gemidos sofocados se formaron en su garganta. La rubia no quería que terminara, quería sentirla encima, dentro, de lado y debajo para siempre. Nunca había deseado tanto como en ese momento. Paulina no fue capaz de recuperar el aliento cuando María José se posó sobre ella, le robó un beso y fue dejando varios mientras se acercó a su centro cálido y sensible. De manera instintiva Paulina abrió sus piernas, permitiendo que la rubia tuviera acceso a su manojo de nervios. Majo exhaló, respirando aire caliente y haciéndola sacudir. Sus dientes presionaron la suave carne de sus muslos. Su experta lengua volvió a rodear su clítoris, en poco tiempo estaba sacando incontrolables y fuertes gemidos en la morena, quien estaba mucho más sensible que antes. Simultáneamente sintió dos dedos en su interior, relajando y rizándose con fuerza. La morena gritó sintiendo un calor infernal entre sus piernas, sus caderas sobresalían y por sus muslos escurría su humedad, pulsando su deseo que no se hizo esperar y la llevo nuevamente a experimentar una corriente que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Por segunda vez la rubia le daba un orgasmo y Paulina se sentía en la gloria.

La respiración de las dos era pesada y entrecortada, se sentían sofocadas, pero no querían separarse. Los cuerpos se acurrucaron uno al lado del otro, siguieron besándose y acariciándose hasta el cansancio. Era una noche para liberarse, sobre todo de las culpas y los malos momentos entre ellas. No existía duda de que después de todos estos años se habían conocido como amantes, sus cuerpos respondían de manera tan natural al placer que se proporcionaban, pero había sido un camino que tomo tiempo recorrer. Tiempo atrás, cuando María José era hombre, el sexo se había vuelto mecánico entre ellas, eso no quería decir que no disfrutaran de este, solo que existía algo protocolar en la forma en la que ellas se entregaban a la experiencia sexual y sensorial. Ahora todo se trataba de la exploración de los cuerpos, de un ritual que consistía en recurrir a la otra por completa, ir en la búsqueda de placeres, amarse entre caricias y besos. Volver a encontrarse fue un aprendizaje, primero Paulina tuvo que quitarse sus prejuicios, odios y superar sus miedos de no ser suficiente frente a la nueva imagen femenina de María José. Las cosas fluyeron bien entre ambas, a pesar de que la española fue escéptica en un principio, pero hubo estabilidad cuando estuvieron en Madrid, tanto a nivel de pareja como familia, aunque nuevamente Paulina lo arruinó por su obsesión de venganza. Posteriormente vino una dolorosa pero sana separación, la morena inestable emocionalmente terminó en los brazos de otro, Majo tuvo desencuentros con su hermana y volvió a México cuando supo que la madre de su hijo estaba en la cárcel. Fuertemente quería superar lo sucedido, lo estaban intentando, pero inconscientemente la inseguridad estaba puesta en la española, ya que tras saber que Paulina estuvo con un hombre, las ideas sobre que su mujer no era lesbiana atormentaban su cabeza. Así habían sido los últimos meses, siempre en desequilibrio. Sin embargo, un nuevo año iniciaba y ellas ya estaban trabajando juntas para avanzar, o así se sintió está noche y con esa reflexión se quedaba María José.

 **-Deja ya de mirarme** -murmuró somnolienta Paulina, sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia.

 **-No sabía que te ponía nerviosa** -se apresuró a responder-. **Y es imposible no mirar tu belleza.**

Paulina ocultó su rostro entre las almohadas para que la rubia no notara su vergüenza, pero Majo se movió para quedar frente a ella. Volvieron a encontrar sus miradas y se besaron. Al separarse juntaron sus frentes, tomaron sus alientos y se sonrieron. Definitivamente este nuevo año traería lo mejor para ellas, ahora sí era el tiempo para las dos.


	3. GLADIOLO (Símb. Cita)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cita al cine.

El segundo cigarrillo en menos de media hora, esto sí que era un logro de la ansiedad y de Paulina de la Mora, como siempre. La rubia dejó caer la colilla para pisotear con su tacón, sacó su móvil y le marcó por quinta vez en estos últimos quince minutos, mas no hubo respuesta. Su límite se estaba sobrepasando y estaba a nada de rendirse ante la espera, pues dada la hora ya estaban perdiendo la posibilidad de entrar a la función de la película, solo le quedaba volver a casa. En ese debate interior estaba cuando vio a la morena bajarse de un taxi y correr hacia ella.

 **-Ay lo siento, perdón por tardar tanto** -se excusó Paulina besando la comisura del labio de su mujer-. **No tienes idea de lo que paso.**

 **-No me digas, déjame adivinar...** -inició con ironía-. **Tu padre, que se ha liado con otra secta y empeño la casa** -hizo una pausa y prosiguió enfática-. **No, apuesto que la Chiquis compró la casa para ser al fin una más de la familia. O no, fue Diego siendo un lameculos con vosotros para complacer a tu hermano** -finalizó con la mirada fija en Paulina y con la expresión absoluta de estar cabreada.

 **-¡Oye estás toda una agresivo-pasiva!** -replicó sorprendida frente a la actitud de la rubia, hacía tiempo que no la veía tan molesta-. **¿Qué te has bebido que estás que ni te aguantas?**

 **-¡Ostias Paulina que estoy cabreada! Estuve una hora esperándote y aguantando los comentarios de cuánto gilipollas se pasaba** -exclamó para luego hacer silencio, necesitaba dejar salir sus frustraciones.

 **-Siento mucho haber hecho esperar a mi princesa** -admitió con empatía, mientras tenía su mano derecha posada en el pecho de su mujer y la otra jugando con su cabello-. **Pero ya estoy aquí y oye, no sacas nada con enfadarte más.**

Majo frunció sus labios, estirándolos como si fuera a dar un beso, pero era más bien un puchero que indicaba que estaba enfadada con la situación. Frente a esa actitud, Paulina le robó un beso y le sonrió, sabiendo que con aquello iba a descolocar a su mujer. Por obvias razones, tomó por sorpresa a María José, derribando un poco las paredes de esa mala actitud.

 **–¿En serio, qué sacas con molestarte?** -añadió Paulina.

Torció sus ojos ante el comentario y se encogió de hombros a modo de rendición, después de todo había llegado y ya estaban las dos juntas para la cita de esa tarde. **-En eso tienes razón** -admitió dejando atrás su orgullo.

 **-Por cierto, déjame decirte que estás muy equivocada. No tiene que ver ni con mi papá ni con la Chiquis triquis, sino con Diego, Juli y Elenita** -lanzó con la intención de causar expectación-. **Porque sí, Dieguito es un lamebotas profesional.**

A María José le cabreaba que su mujer tuviera que resolver los problemas de los inútiles de sus hermanos. Aunque no estaba en posición de criticar lo ajeno, cuando ella misma tenía sus conflictos con su hermana. **-¿Qué les paso ahora? ¿Se les filtró un videillo?**

**-Ay no, cómo crees, la gente estaría nuevamente salivando con nosotros.**

**-Pues no creo que a las personas le queden ganas de hablar de vosotros con tu discurso en el funeral** -recordó con una sonrisa, pues ahora, que había pasado el tiempo, se sentía orgullosa de que Paulina hubiera puesto a todos en su lugar por defenderla.

 **-¡Oye! Sabes que no me acuerdo bien de lo que dije o hice y vas y lo sacas ¡Qué bárbara, me saliste más cabrona que bonita!** -negó torciendo sus ojos-. **En fin, no me lo vas a creer, así que ahí te va: Juli se enteró de que Diego y Elenita se acostaron para tener un hijo.**

Hubo un minuto de silencio, aquello sonaba surrealista y bastante estúpido. **-Es broma ¿no? Me estáis tomando el pelo.**

 **-No, ojalá y fuera una mentira, pero es verdad. Ahora sí que son la tonta y la más tonta** -se burló de sus hermanos-. **Igual Juli no los quiere ni ver y está toda una drama queen, peor que las chicas del cabaret cuando discuten.**

 **-No es para menos Paulina** -admitió sin poder creerlo-. **Es que tu hermano siempre sintiéndose culpable por fallar a Diego y él muy gilipollas se acuesta con Elena ¿En qué universo creía que eso funcionaba? ¿Y por qué querían tener un niño?**

 **-¿Te acuerda de Namidía, la supuesta hija de Lucía y Julián?** -espero a que la contraria asintiera y prosiguió-. **Resulta que Diego vio que mi hermanito estaba madurando por dárselas cinco minutos de papá del año, pero le pegó muy fuerte cuando supo que no era su hija. Así que, para contentarlo, Diego pensó que sería buena idea que ambos tuvieran un hijo y ya ves, en la ecuación apareció mi hermana, que, en vez de cerebro, la muy tonta, solo tiene hormonas** -negó, no podía creer que su hermana aceptara esa estupidez-. **Pero es claro que no pensaba por andar con el "corazón roto", porque se cogió a un cura que después la dejo, como todos los que se agarra. Así que la propuesta de Dieguito le vino como anillo al dedo. Pensó que tal vez su forma de dar amor sería siendo madre. Como los tratamientos son tan caros, optaron por revolcarse, y sí, tú ves a Diego todo gay y muy enamorado de Juli, pero se cogió a mi hermana. Resultado, Elenita quedo embarazada, pero lo perdió en el accidente y prefirieron no decirle nada a Juli, solo que Diego, que se cree todo un sabio por su cabeza de cebolla, le terminó confesando lo sucedido, pensando que se lo tomaría de lo más normal** -resumió Paulina todo el lío que justificaba su tardanza, pues le tocó ser la mediadora en ese triángulo, aunque en el fondo gozaba con la historia.

**-Ostias, yo me muero. Pobre Julián, no se puede digerir el saber que tu hermana se acuesta con tu pareja, es que me muero. Y Diego, definitivamente no piensa con la cabeza.**

**-Mis hermanos jamás han pensado con la cabeza, cómo crees que se van a buscar parejas que si lo hagan** -añadió-. **Yo en el lugar de Juli lo mato, en serio. Quién en su sano juicio cree que está haciendo el bien. Además, no solucionan nada trayendo un niño al mundo ¡O sea, hazme tu el favor! Por eso pasó lo que pasó** -enfatizaba haciendo ademanes **-. Ya bastante en el suelo estamos como para aguantar semejante espectáculo del trío ese.**

 **-Ya veis dónde poneis las prioridades los De la Mora** -comentó con intención-. **O más bien, lo desvirtuada que las tenéis.**

 **-No, es que yo te mató si te pillo con uno de mis hermanos o con cualquiera** -dijo Paulina de modo visceral, sacando a relucir lo celosa que era.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la taquilla del cine y la morena le comentó más detalles de la situación, aunque lo peor para ella había sido tomar el taxi desde el departamento de Diego. La rubia la escuchaba, ya no tan molesta como tiempo atrás, después de todo había sido un retraso que a cualquiera le podría pasar, incluso a ella si se le alargaba un caso, más ahora que estaba siendo muy solicitada por trabajar para la comunidad LGTBIQ+. Cuando llegaron al cine, María José se acercó a la taquilla para comprar los boletos, por la hora ya se habían perdido treinta minutos de la película.

 **-Dos boletos para _The good liar_ , por favor** -solicitó la rubia.

 **-Lo siento señora, solo quedan para funciones del día de mañana** -respondió el vendedor.

La rubia miró con antipatía a Paulina y esta se acercó a la taquilla. **-¿Qué tal si vemos otra cosa?** -propuso con ánimo y siendo paciente, pues las dos enojadas no serían de mucha utilidad.

 **-Vale** -respondió y volvió a hablarle al chico-. **¿Qué otras películas tenéis en cartelera?** -preguntó y la chica comenzó a revisar en la computadora.

**-Tenemos _Jumanji_ a las 20:10 hrs.; _Amenaza en lo profundo_ , ahora; _Star Wars: Episodio IX_ a las 20:30 hrs.; _Espíritu del mal_ a las 20:15 hrs. y el ciclo de cine con directores latinoamericanos que comienza a las 20:05 hrs. Esas son todas.**

**-¿Compramos la de las 20:05 hrs y después vamos a cenar?** -consultó Majo a Paulina, pues ninguna de las otras le llamaba la atención.

Paulina asintió y la rubia compró dos boletos para el ciclo de cine de directores latinoamericanos. María José no tenía expectativas, aunque sonaba mucho mejor ver esto que las cintas blockbuster que estaban en cartelera, solo que, a la vez, se imaginó que sería una película mexicana bastante popular. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al llegar a la sala y toparse con el cartel promocional de la película que mostraba a dos reconocidas actrices y que llevaba por título _Disobedience_. Entraron a coger sus asientos y, tras todos los promocionales, la película dio inicio. Al principio tenía pinta de que iba a ser súper religiosa y aquello desmotivó a la española, aunque a su lado vio a Paulina bastante conectada con la película, ya que el conflicto del principio era un duelo, judíos, apariencias y a los 20 minutos se vislumbraba que los protagonistas tenían un triángulo amoroso.

 **-La historia tiene pinta a la de tus hermanos** -se burló María José al no estar tan inmersa en la película.

 **-Shuu** -Paulina la hizo callar, pues estaban en el minuto 30 y algo de tensión se mostraba.

**-Vale, te estás conectando con tus raíces.**

La rubia se volvió a acomodar, mientras las escenas transcurrían, ya veía que se vendrían los reproches entre mujeres, como toda película machista, aunque todo se movía en el duelo tras la pérdida del padre. Pero no, cuarenta y tantos minutos tuvieron que transcurrir para mostrar un plot twist: dos mujeres se estaban besando con ansías, por lo que la atención de Majo se centró más en la historia que se narraba dando sentido a lo que ya había visto.   
"Tú me sucediste", qué frase, pensó María José, quien se sintió conectada con lo que estaban contando las dos mujeres y, al volver a mirar a su lado, vio a Paulina muy atenta a lo que sucedía. El conflicto se había desatado en la película, mucha culpa, algo propio de las mujeres bajo una cultura religiosa ortodoxa, y también un mundillo bastante preocupado por las apariencias. Hasta que llegó un momento donde se sintió una voyerista, inmiscuyéndose en la intimidad de dos mujeres que se devoraban en cuerpo y alma. Al fin habían salido de la cárcel social que las separaba y podían consumar lo que sentían, ante la imagen pudo notar que Paulina tragó duro y comenzó a arreglar su flequillo inexistente. En la pantalla dos mujeres sedientas de sí y a pesar de no haber ningún desnudo, el erotismo se traspasaba. El silencio en la sala era absoluto y la atención de todos estaba pegada en cada movimiento de cámara. Todos en aquella sala eran unos pervertidos al ver la vulnerabilidad del orgasmo que se le entregaba a la mujer, era entrar en la intimidad más profunda donde se encontraba una liberación mucho más real que matafórica. Majo volvió su atención a la morena cuando la escena cambio, ella suspiró fuerte y volvió a tragar. Aquello le hizo gracia a la española, ver a su mujer ligeramente avergonzada y excitada era memorable. Paulina podía ser muy abierta, jamás juzgar a las personas, pero también sabía que ella era muy pacata y reservada con la intimidad. Como matrimonio eran una pareja muu convencional, solo habían pasado de las esposas como complemento y era para sacar el lado dominante de Paulina, pero ahora el ser dos mujeres la había llevado a aventurarse más y resultaba ser que era muy buena amante. Pero de ello no se hablaba, solo se actuaba y quedaba en las cuatro paredes, así la había criado Virginia, la hipócrita número uno. En esas reflexiones la rubia se había perdido, por lo que el resto de la película se le pasó rápido. Esta finalizó con un desenlace abierto y complejo que dejo a su acompañante muy pensativa camino al restaurante donde iban a cenar. Frente al silencio, la rubia saca un nuevo cigarrillo y de inmediato lo prende con el mechero.

 **-¿Tú por qué estás fumando?** -inquirió Paulina al verla en acción

 **-Porque tengo ganas** -respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

**-No que habías dejado de fumar...**

**-Bueno, he superado el trauma.**

**-¿De qué trauma hablas?** -inquirió la morena sin entender a lo que hacía referencia su mujer.

**-El que sufrí cuando me aventaste los ceniceros.**

La morena negó divertida, ahora le hacía gracia, en ese momento se le había partido el corazón y la imagen que tenía de familia perfecta. Aunque ese fue un momento en el que sintió que no volvería a encontrar a nadie con quien poder mostrarse vulnerable. Los recuerdos vinieron a invadir su cabeza, eran muchos, sobre todo de ella llorando por las noches y en las mañanas tomando sus pastillitas de tafil para mantenerse en pie. Desde ahí que la florería se había vuelto su único consuelo y trabajaba día y noche en ella, descuidando todo lo demás, a veces hasta a Bruno.

 **-¿Eh, qué te ha pasado. Dónde te has ido mujer? ¿Qué te tiene tan abstraída?** -interrumpió María José al verla tan ida.

 **-La película me ha hecho pensar en nosotras** -inició con un tono reflexivo-. **Fui muy dura cuando me dijiste que te sentías mujer, que no eras libre siendo José María. Luego me contaste lo mal que te sentiste, porque no te apoye en toda la transición que hiciste para ser esta maravillosa mujer. Pero...** -hizo una pausa- **siempre he pensado en que si las cosas hubieran sido diferente...ya sabes, si yo hubiese estado más abierta o hubiese sido más valiente...**

 **-Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes no serías la Paulina de la que me enamore, vaya masoquista que soy** -se burló de sí, tras todo lo que había dicho, pero en sus palabras habían absoluta verdad.

**-Amo amarte María José, realmente no extraño nada de lo que fuimos antes.**

**-Yo tampoco extraño, lo único que no cambia es que siempre me has gustado.**

Paulina sonrió y recibió con gusto el beso que la rubia plantó en sus labios. Abrió su boca y dejo entrar su lengua tibia, se sentía tan caliente en su ser que la morena posó sus dos manos en el cuello de la rubia para no separase y apegar más los cuerpos. Por su parte, María José posó sus manos en la delicada cintura de su mujer, apretando hasta que el aliento les hizo falta. Tomaron distancia dándose pequeños picos y apoyaron sus frentes para descansar del frenesí.

 **-¿Qué te apetece cenar?** -consultó María José, para enfriar su mente y no cogerse en plena calle a la morena.

 **-A ti...** -sonrió coqueta.

 **-Anda, tendré que traerte más seguido a ver películas** -bromeó, pero se incorporó para seguir el paso y tomar de la mano a su mujer.

 **-¡Qué corriente!** -se burló la morena-. **Pues ahora se me antojó comer tamales, cómo la ves.**

La pareja se rió de las bromas y siguieron la marcha hasta el local donde tenían planeado cenar, aunque la noche aún no iba a terminar para los planes implícitos que se formaban en la cabeza de ambas. 


	4. ACÓNITO (Símb. Veneno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La abuela Victoria es una venenosa.

Paulina estaba refugiada en la florería por necesidad de escapar del caos familiar y encontrar amparo entre las flores. Quería encontrar soluciones, las necesitaba para darle la paz a su familia y a sí misma, pero tanto dar vuelta al asunto la tenía fatigada, por eso buscó mantener su mente ocupada y realizar arreglos era su medicina. Sus manos estaban cortando los tallos de los lisianthus blancos para ponerlos junto a los alstroemerias lilas que se complementaban muy bien con los crisantemos verdes. Los detalles en este tipo de arreglos eran primordiales, necesitaba que cada flor tuviera su espacio para destacar, pero al mismo tiempo trabajaran en conjunto. Sin embargo, su atención se vio distraída por sentir el sonido característico de los tacones de María José. Levantó la vista y la vio acercarse, no pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza, sintiéndose hipnotizada por el movimiento de caderas y por su voz. 

  
**-Mujer que te he buscado por toda la casa, pero Delia me ha dicho que podías estar aquí ¿Qué haces?** -comentó la rubia mientras se acercaba a la morena, la rodeaba por detrás y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla **-. ¿Qué pasa Pau, por qué tan callada?**   
**-Nada, solo estoy aquí haciendo un arreglo** -respondió un tanto cortante.   
**-Mmm así veo...** -replicó, mirando a su alrededor-. **Desde lo de tu madre que no haces arreglos, qué te trajo hasta aquí.  
-Necesitaba pensar...** -admitió. Se sentía agobiada por su familia, los conflictos entre su padre y abuela la tenían harta, sobre todo por el hecho de que tenías que vivir en la misma casa que ellos.

 **-¿Mmm Lisianthus en tu arreglo? ¿Qué problema tiene agobiada a la niña, a ver, cuéntame?**  
 **-Ya sabes, mi papá, mi abuela, la casa...** -dejó salir y no faltó decir más para que la rubia comprendiera.   
**-Ya veo...hay que aliviar ese estrés** -murmuró con sus manos ceñidas a la cintura de Paulina-. **Te voy a ayudar a quitar la tensión.**  
  
Se volteó y con sus manos comenzó a masajear el delicado cuerpo de su mujer, quería aliviar el estrés que se cargaba en los hombros. Apretó sus músculos, masajeó y la sintió relajarse en sus manos. No quería que la flor más importante de la familia decayera por guardarse los problemas.

  
 **-Tengo ideas mejores para que puedas pensar** -insinuó entre susurros, provocando que Paulina cerrara sus ojos por el placer anticipado de saber lo que su mujer era capaz de hacer.   
**-Yo quería pensar y tú me haces...** -no terminó su oración, porque un gemido se le escapo cuando María José lamió su cuello y succionó su carótida.   
**-¿Y qué tanto necesitas pensar Pau?** -vuelve a preguntar entre besos.   
**-Mmm en cómo hacer que...** -hizo una pausa, excitada por los besos que estaba depositando la contraria- **mi papá y abuela se lleven bien...**   
**-Te quedarás esperando, eso es imposible. Tu abuela es puro veneno** -dijo y volteó a la morena para que quedaran frente a frente.

  
Entre los brazos de la rubia, Paulina se sentía automáticamente segura y relajada. Se besaron, succionaron sus bocas y bastaron unos minutos para que las lenguas de ambas terminaran entrelazadas. La morena de forma instintiva posó sus manos en el escote de la contraria y esta la cogió con más fuerza de su cabeza, para que sus bocas no se separaran. Aquello se estaba poniendo intenso y se percibía la necesidad de los cuerpos, porque las mismas manos de Paulina ya estaban descendiendo por el cuerpo de María José, pero fueron interrumpidas por el grito de un tercero.   
  
**-¡Bendito señor! ¡Qué hacen par de pervertidos, profanando mi florería!** -exclamó Victoria.   
  
Las mujeres tomaron distancia, Paulina con la cabeza agacha volvió a hacerse cargo de las flores y su arreglo. De forma involuntaria, la morena sintió vergüenza de ser descubierta por su abuela y de la forma tan desinhibida con su mujer. Mientras que la rubia arregló su cabello y la blusa que llevaba.   
  
**-¿Y tú José María hasta cuándo vas andar travestido?**   
**-¡María José!** -ambas corrigieron al mismo tiempo.   
**-Victoria que soy mujer y ya no soy más José María. Ya llevamos meses con lo mismo, deberías captarlo** -añadió la rubia.   
**-No entiendo, mi familia cada vez se hunde en la miseria. Mi nieta mayor saliendo con un travestido, mi otra nieta siendo una libertina que pierde la cabeza y mi nieto menor dándoselas de maricón... ¡Todo es culpa de Ernesto!  
-Por favor abuela, la homofobia y la transfobia son una enfermedad.**   
**-Ay sí, Victoria. Tú tienes que evolucionar, tu familia no se hunde. Debes aceptar que mi identidad de género es la de mujer, que la orientación sexual de tu nieto es ser bisexual y que tu nieta es libre de salir con quien se le plante el coño, nadie se va a morir por eso.**   
Victoria negó errática ante las palabras de María José . **-Te lo advertí Paulina, no tenías que casarte con un español, esa extravagancia solo oculta sus perversiones. Yo no puedo creer como es que tú sigues este juego.  
-¡Abuela por favor! No vas a ser parte de esa cultura retrograda, homofóbica y transfóbica **-roló los ojos de forma sarcástica.   
  
La mujer mayor negó agitando sus brazos y volvió a salir por donde entró murmurando cosas que ni María José ni Paulina pudieron descifrar.   
  
**-¡Vaya mujer! ¡Siempre anda lanzando su veneno! Ahora comprendo porque la habéis enviado lejos.**   
**-Ni me lo digas, yo no sé porque volvió la bruja.**   
**-No escucháis, vino a poner orden** -ironizó-. **Es la más preocupada por mis dos kilos de silicona.**   
Paulina le devolvió una sonrisa coqueta ante el comentario. **-No solo a ella le preocupan.**   
**-Mmm ya veis como te gusta** -rodeó sus manos en la cintura de Paulina-. **Me necesitas** -besó sus sienes y la morena asintió.   
**-Siempre** -admitió tomando distancia del cuerpo ajeno-. **Hemos hablado mucho de mí ¿Cuéntame, cómo te fue hoy?  
-Un fastidio, es que me sorprende lo frágil que es la masculinidad** -replicó con un tono molesto y Paulina la consoló-. **Pero todo cambio esta tarde, tengo muy buenas noticias**.  
 **-¿De qué hablas, qué noticia?** -inquirió ante la expectación que creó la rubia-. **Ay cuéntame, no te hagas la misteriosa que no te queda** -despertó el interés como una niña.   
**-Te voy a solucionar uno de tus tantos problemas.**   
**-Ay, tan hada madrina que me saliste, qué bárbara** -golpeó muy sutilmente el hombro de la contraria.   
**-Así es ¿Sin mí qué harías?**   
**-Hundirme en tafil**.  
 **-No hay necesidad de eso cariño, yo te controlo la ansiedad -** besó su mejilla.   
**-Ay que intensa, ya dime de una vez ¿Qué es?**  
 **-La licitación salió y fue a nuestro favor, así que...¡Recuperamos la casa!**   
**-¡Nombre! ¡No me lo puedo creer!** -se abalanzó a los brazos de su mujer **-. ¡Gracias mi amor!  
-Al fin podremos tener nuestro espacio, Bruno su dormitorio, nosotras el nuestro y hasta podrás llevar a Micaela para sacarla de este manicomio.**   
**-Ay sí, pobre, se quedó sin mamás en menos de dos años. Ni hablar de mi papá y su afición por las sectas.**   
**-Vosotros los de la Mora tenéis de dónde salir locos, espero que a Bruno no le suceda.**   
**-Ay por favor, tu familia no es muy cuerda -** negó y torció los ojos, pues su comentario iba dirigido a Purificación.   
**-Puede ser... Tal vez por eso me enamoré de ti.**

 **-¡Oye, qué descarada!** -exclamó y ambas se rieron, pero la morena quería saber más detalles sobre lo de la casa.- **¿Y cuándo nos podremos ir?**   
  
Paulina quería irse pronto de la casa, pues no solo era aguantarse a su padre o a su abuela, sino que también soportar que su abuela siempre se estuviera inmiscuyendo en la relación de ellas. En este momento de su vida la morena quería poner la prioridad en María José y la relación, no quería dejar que otras cosas volvieran a empañar lo que intentaban construir. A pesar de que le costaba, ella lo intentaba, sabía que no podía solucionar los problemas de su padre, sino que tenía que centrarse en los de ella.   
  
**-Mañana firmo los papeles y ya podremos volver a habitarla** -declaró la rubia y Paulina volvió a abrazarla-. **Pau, merezco algo más que un gracias ¿No?  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué quiere la princesa?** -preguntó siguiendo el tono coqueto de la contraria.   
**-Quiero que vayamos a cenar esta noche y quien sabe si te pones creativa** -le guiñó un ojo y ambas se largaron a reír. 


	5. Orquídea (Símb. Lujuria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mañana libre muy provechosa para la pareja.

Aún el reloj no marcaba las ocho de la mañana, pero casi todos en la casa de los De la Mora Riquelme se encontraban en pie. Paulina estaba preparando el lunch de Bruno y Micaela, mientras ellos se servían el desayuno y platicaban de sus temas. Cuando la morena termino su labor les dejó en la encimera los alimentos y se fue a sentar con los chicos para beber su café, aún no quería desayunar, porque iba a esperar a su mujer.

**-¿Micaela, mi amor, estudiaste para tu examen?**

**-Sí Paulina, Bruno me ayudó mucho con los ejercicios de matemática. Yo creo que me irá bien.**

**-Así será, mi amor** -asintió con una sonrisa y luego le dio una palmadita a su hijo-. **Gracias mi cielo, siempre ayudando a tu mamá.**

El desayuno fue tranquilo, conversaciones cortas y luego la despedida, hasta que los chicos se marcharon a clase. Sola en la cocina, Paulina comenzó a ordenar y limpiar los trastes sucios, aún era temprano para que María José se levantará, considerando que era su día libre y necesitaba descansar. De igual modo la morena optó por prepararle un buen desayuno a su mujer, puso algo de música y se dedicó a picar fruta. Tarareaba una canción cuando sintió que unos brazos envolvían su cintura y le depositaban un beso en el cuello.

 **-¡Buenos días preciosa!** -saludó la española con un marcado acento y un tono ronco.

 **-Buenos días** -respondió Paulina-. **Pensé que ibas a descansar, aún no tengo listo tu desayuno.**

 **-Sí, yo también. Pero el cuerpo se acostumbra a madrugar** -explicó y volvió a besar a su mujer, solo que esta vez en la mejilla-. **Además, no estabas en la cama.**

 **-No me digas que me extrañabas** -se burló la morena sin dejar de cortar las fresas.

 **-Pues de toda la vida me acostumbré a dormir acompañada** -sentenció con socarronería.

 **-Uy sí, muy grata que es la compañía de Purificación** -ironizó y negó torciendo los ojos.

 **-No me refería a Puri** -corrigió la rubia y se quedó en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras iba a tomar asiento para coger una taza de café.

Ante esa señal el interés de Paulina despertó y su mente comenzó a trabajar. María José hasta siendo hombre tenía buena llegada con las mujeres, al principio, la morena no sabía qué tenía que provocó que se fijara en ella, cuando más de la mitad de la universidad hablaba del español de ojitos verdes y cabello rizado. Era como una escultura clásica, la representación en carne y hueso del dios Apolo. Y ahora, Maria José era perfecta, una mujer absolutamente atractiva, quien no solo llamaba la atención por su prestancia, sino por sus curvas. Dios, nunca le había preocupado su pasado amoroso, pero en ese momento quería saberlo todo. ¿María José habría estado con hombres? ¿Al igual que ella era la única mujer en su vida? ¿Con cuántas había estado, quiénes eran, cómo eran, cuáles eran sus nombres? ¿Le gustaban delgadas, con curvas, musculosas, con grandes pechos, con pequeños? ¿En qué se fijaba? Se obsesionó con la idea, quería saberlo todo, necesitaba detalles.

 **-¿Estuviste con otra mujer?** -se atrevió a preguntar, sacando de la nube de pensamientos a la rubia.

 **-No solo una, ya lo sabes, siempre me han gustado las mujeres** -se encogió de hombros al responder con total naturalidad.

 **-O sea que tú siempre has sido lesbiana...** -añadió a modo de aclaración. María José asintió con convicción, pues ni por curiosidad o por la fragilidad de la transición tuvo el deseo de estar con un hombre para sentirse más mujer-. **¿Cuántas?** -soltó rápido, sin siquiera medir sus palabras, solo dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

 **-Yo qué sé...no lo recuerdo** -se encogió de hombros.

María José estaba muy tranquila, como si hablasen de la cantidad de donas que se habían comido. Por otro lado, Paulina no podía parar de hacer conjeturas, jamás pensó que le pondría tan celosa saber que su mujer había estado con otros. Al mismo tiempo se sentía insegura, porque en su mente crecía el monstruo de pensar que no era suficiente. Una parte de sí, agradeció a la vida que Maria José tuviera una hermana como Purificación, pues ella debió de espantar a mucha de esas conquistas, sino cualquiera se hubiera adueñado del corazón de su mujer.

 **-¿Y alguna se parecía a mí?** -en el instante que hizo la pregunta se arrepintió, porque lo que parecía una conversación normal la delató por completo. La rubia se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

 **-¿A dónde quieres llegar?** -enarcó una ceja y la miró fijo, descifrando su expresión **-. ¿A ver Pau, qué te preocupa?** -preguntó a su mujer, pues la rubia no tenía problema en ser honesta y comunicarse para resolver cualquier conflicto que se podría presentar. Sin embargo, si la honestidad dañaba a la contraría, sabía que tenía que detenerse.

 **-Nada** -mintió-. **Solo, solo curiosidad...**

 **-Paulina, que te conozco mujer** -la tomó del mentón para que esta la mirara-. **¿Te molesta saber que estuve con otras mujeres o que no te lo haya contado?** -ante su pregunta hubo un largo silencio-. **Pau, dime. Recuerda lo importante que es que nos comuniquemos.**

 **-Ambas...** -respondió en un murmulló y bajó la vista, sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza.

 **-Joder Pau, que estoy contigo, te quiero a ti y siempre te voy a elegir a ti. No hay mujer en el mundo que se te compare o con la que yo quiera estar** -declaró tocando el mentón de la contraria para que la mirara-. **Pensé que había quedado claro, después de todo lo que hemos vivido.**

 **-Yo nunca he estado con otra mujer que no seas tú** -soltó con inseguridad.

 **-Siempre hay una primera vez y me siento halagada de ser tu primer mujer -** besó su mejilla y sacó una sonrisa en la contraria-. **Además, aprendes rápido, creo que soy yo la que debería sentir miedo** -bromeó-. **Me encantas en todos los sentidos, por ti y por nuestro hijo estoy aquí.**

 **-A veces... no me lo creo...** -admitió Paulina-. **Siempre pensé que te tenía segura, ahora sé que no es así** -hizo una pausa-. **Creo que por eso me da miedo.**

**-No te creas, yo también me sentí insegura cuando supe que habías follado con ese crío y también me puedo sentir insegura ahora. Pero estamos juntas, trabajando por que esto funcione.**

Los ojos de Paulina se agradaron, la última vez que habían hablado de aquello (Alejo, el _toyboy_ de su mamá) fue cuando le confeso su desliz y lo mal que se sentía por ello. Aunque viéndolo desde el lado racional, su mujer tenía toda la razón, era muy fácil dejarse llevar por las inseguridades de jamás sentirse suficiente.

**-Fue un momento de fragilidad, no significo nada...**

**-Lo sé, lo sé Pau. No te estoy juzgando, pero esas cosas nos llevan a pensar a veces que no somos suficiente. Aunque nosotras no estábamos juntas cuando sucedió.**

**-Eres suficiente para mí, mucho más que eso...Eres una mujer maravillosa.**

La rubia guardó silencio, permitía que hubiera espacios de sinceridad entre ambas, que Paulina mostrara su vulnerabilidad y no esas enormes paredes que servían como coraza para ocultarse. Le sonrió, arregla su cabello, esas ondas rebeldes que cubren su rostro. Ambas se miran fijamente, la morena le correspondió la sonrisa y María José acarició su mejilla.

 **-Pau, tú también eres una mujer maravillosa y hermosa. A fuera puede haber un mogollón de mujeres, pero me gustas tú -** aseguró con un tono coqueto-. **Además, eres super sexy mujer, en lo que te pongas** -explicó mientras jugaba con el cinturón de la bata a rayas que llevaba la morena-. **Joder, no sabes lo que me pone cuando andas brava y mandona. Me dan ganas de cogerte contra esta misma encimera, bajar tus bragas y tocarte para saber qué tan mojada te pones.**

Las mejillas de Paulina se pusieron rojas, esta vez no fue vergüenza sino excitación en su estado más puro. Las imágenes se hacían reales en su mente, nunca pensó que escuchar hablar sucio a María José sería tan estimulante y tendría efecto en su entrepierna, pues sentía un hormigueó que exigía atención. La rubia acortó distancia, hizo el ademán de besarla, pero dejo a la morena con la boca estirada y mirándola hipnotizada, no podía concebir lo caliente que era su mujer. Al mismo tiempo, Paulina detestaba que su cuerpo la dejara en evidencia, porque esas palabras eran ciertas, su tanga ya estaba mojada y la rubia no había hecho más que hablar. Bendita esa boca. Bendita esa lengua que la podía llevar a la nada y al todo. Podía tocar el cielo, sentirse divina y al mismo tiempo caer directo al infierno, por necesidad de consumirse voluntariamente en las llamas, para luego ascender a la gloria. Lo disfrutaba, porque pecar por lujuria valía las mil penas del infierno. La voz, su acento, sus ojos, sus labios, sus senos, sus caderas, todo en María José era un deleite a los ojos de la morena. La rubia con su pulgar acarició los labios sedientos de Paulina, sintió lo caliente de su respiración y como se estremecía ante un simple gesto. Esa misma mano descendió por su largo y estilizado cuello, se detuvo en el escote para poder abrir la bata y posar sus manos en la cintura de la contraria, la abrazo y fue descendiendo hasta el final de su espalda para apretar su trasero. Paulina gimió al sentir las manos de María José y la buscó en un beso.

 **-Me gusta todo de ti** -dijo María José y apretó su cuerpo con el de la contraria.

La rubia le estaba bajando el short de su pijama de seda, pero un destello de lucidez aterrizó para disipar un poco la excitación de la morena. **-Aquí no...** -sus palabras salieron como un fuerte gemido-. **Puede llegar Norma y...**

María José la acalló en un beso, sabía que no era la preocupación de que las encontrara la persona que las ayudaba con la limpieza, sino que era la idea arraigada de Paulina de que el sexo se realizaba en una habitación de cuatro paredes y con una cama. _Las crianzas de una niña pija de las lomas_ , pensó la rubia, aunque no la detuvo a seguir demostrándole a su mujer cuando era lo que la deseaba. Sin tomar distancia y entre besos se fueron hasta el dormitorio, la morena al entrar se aseguró de cerrar la puerta y sin más reparo se entregaba a los brazos de su mujer.

Cayeron a la cama entre besos y caricias, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa y lanzarla, sin importar donde esta cayera. Las batas habían sido las primeras en quedar tiradas cerca de la entrada, una frente a la otra. Ahora Paulina luchaba por quitarla la camisola a la rubia, solo para dejarla con una diminuta tanga de encaje. Se saboreó los labios, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir admirando, porque la contraria la tomó con desesperación en un beso húmedo donde sus lenguas se encontraron. El tiempo se suspendió para ambas, solo eran ellas entregándose ansiosas caricias, tocándose y desvistiéndose. Ya no había ningún pedazo de tela que las separara, solo la rubia sobre Paulina, besando sus pechos y subiendo para encontrar sus labios y morderlos. Gimió por la dolorosa pero placentera acción, pero su boca se abrió en un gemido cuando sintió que su mujer estaba a horcajadas de ella balanceando sus caderas para provocar fricción en la entrepierna de ambas. María José tomó de su velador la botella de lubricante, dejó caer un poco del líquido mientras impuso su ritmo sintiendo como el cuerpo bajo de ella se retorcía de placer, pero le tomó por sorpresa sentir la mano de la morena en su centro. La rubia se sintió sobre pasada, la habilidad innata de su mujer la cogió desprevenida y se estaba sintiendo tan bien, pero la posición fue incomoda, por lo que se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Ante la acción Paulina aprovecho de sacar del cajón que había dejado abierto uno de los juguetes preferidos de su mujer, se posó sobre ella dejando una estela de besos mojados y pasó a centrarse en darle placer a su mujer. Un fuerte corriente que nació de su interior electrizó todo su cuerpo, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado por lo que provoco sentir la boca de Paulina y las vibraciones del juguete en su centro. Satisfecha porque su mujer fue agua entre sus manos, Paulina se acomodó quedando a horcajadas en las caderas de la rubia, pero bajo para darle besos mientras sentía como su respiración se iba controlando.

Los brazos de María José se enredaron por debajo de los muslos de Paulina y de un impulso la levantó hasta dejarla sentada a horcajadas sobre su rostro. La morena se sorprendió y de inmediato se iba a bajar, pero no hubo tiempo de reacción, la lengua de su mujer con una lentitud tocó y dio presión a su lugar sensible. Soltó un fuerte gemido y sus caderas comenzaron un vaivén involuntario, lo que elevó la confianza en María José y actuó con más soltura. Paulina abandonó todo pensamiento, su mente estaba entregada a ese poema que su mujer le recitaba con la lengua. Era un deleite, quería más y más, pero al mismo tiempo quería que se detuviera. Sentía como el fuego de su vientre se expandía a cada fibra de su ser. Sus caderas ascendían y descendían en un vaivén errático, ya no importaba en qué posición estaban, solo quería aliviar esa tensión formada en su centro caliente y húmedo. Sus caderas querían aliviar la tensión dolorosa de tener a su mujer tocando sus puntos sensibles. Se alejaba de su boca, pero le era imposible mantenerse lejos, al instante se molía más y más contra ella. Estaba poseída por el placer, por eso María José tomó el control al sostener con fuerza sus muslos e intensificar su maniobra. Paulina se perdió en tiempo y espacio. Solo sentía como sus músculos se contraían, como intentaba aliviar la tensión formada en su entrepierna con cada movimiento. No podía hilar ningún pensamiento coherente. Estaba embriagada por el olor de su mujer. Su cuerpo era un sobre estímulo de emociones. Hasta que explotó en su interior. Sintió un hormigueó que tensó su espina dorsal, pero que, al mismo tiempo, se expandió deliciosamente. Su cuerpo daba pequeñas convulsiones, pero se sentía más y más sensible porque la rubia insistía. La lengua de la contraría no se quedaba quieta y su clítoris era una bomba de tiempo. No había podido descender del primero, estaba demasiado ida, no era consciente más que de sentir. Estaba en medio del mar, las olas calientes la volvían a atrapar y no la dejaban salir a la orilla. Su cuerpo se sacudió incontrolablemente, hasta que se derramó en sí. Estaba abrumada e impresionada, pero no había tiempo de pensar, porque cayó rendida a un lado de la cama. María José no la abandonó en ningún momento, se incorporó, con la sábana limpió su boca y sostuvo a Paulina.

El tiempo pasó, María José estaba abrazando a Paulina y acariciando su cuerpo. Aquello había sido muy intenso, para ambas. Los dos cuerpos estaban sensibles, aunque Paulina aún no volvía en sí, hacía poco tiempo su cabeza iba a mil por hora, ahora estaba suspendida mientras sentía como sus latidos ahí abajo se iban calmando. Al parecer se quedaron dormidas, pero les fue imposible hacerse dueñas del tiempo. Cuando la rubia se sintió más respuesta se incorporó en la cama.

 **-Necesito un baño** -murmuró recogiendo la botella de lubricante y su juguete.

María José se levantó de la cama rápido para dejar las cosas en el baño, se lavó las manos y volvió por su celular.

 **-Qu...** -intentó iniciar la morena-, **que... ¿qué hora es?** -preguntó al ver de reojo a su mujer.

 **-¡Joder va a ser medio día!** -exclamó, sorprendida porque nunca se habían dado el tiempo de perder el tiempo-. **Venga Pau, hay que levantarse, que invitaste a tu padre a almorzar.**

 **-Mmm no quiero... -** respondió como una niña caprichosa.

 **-Venga, que nos damos una ducha juntas para ahorrar tiempo** -ofreció con socarronería mientras destapaba a la morena.

 **-Voy, pero si me llevas en brazos** -murmuró con el mismo tono de niña consentida, aquel que María José no oía desde hace años.

 **-Como te aprovechas mujer, eres una pija muy mimada** -se burló.

 **-¿Me acabas de dar un orgasmo y ahora me estás ofendiendo, oye qué bárbara?** -inquirió con la altanería habitual.

 **-Qué dices, no te ofendo mujer** -negó divertida-. **Me encantas así Paulina De la Mora.**

María José le robó un beso y en brazos se la llevó al baño para que ambas se dieran una ducha. 


	6. CLAVEL (Símb. Capricho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte I

Faltaba más de media hora para que la alarma comenzará a sonar. Los ojos de Paulina ya se encontraban abiertos desde hace unos minutos, observaron a su alrededor y se quedaron pendientes de como a través del visillo se vislumbraba la tonalidad cada vez más clara del cielo. Después de unos segundos de contemplación volteó para admirar a su mujer, quién aún dormía profundamente, no le quería robar el sueño, pero a ella ya se le hacía imposible volver a intentar dormir. Se incorporó en la cama y del velador cogió su móvil, la pantalla se iluminó para mostrar la hora, todavía no eran las 6 de la mañana, por lo que había tiempo para aprovechar. La morena volvió a arroparse con las cobijas y sus manos buscaron el cuerpo cálido que yacía a su lado, rodeo la cintura de su mujer y ahuecó su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro. Inhaló profundo para permitir que sus pulmones se llenaran del olor de la contraria, era adicta a la esencia propia de María José, ese perfume con notas intensas de peonía que se complementaba con su propio aroma, ese que tenía desde siempre, aquel que le recordaba a su hogar. De solo sentirlo la excitaba. Ante esa cercanía, la rubia comenzó a moverse ya no dormía profundamente y su cuerpo reaccionó a las caricias de lo contrario.

 **-Mmm buenos días cariño** -murmuró somnolienta la rubia.

 **-Buenos días mi amor** -respondió Paulina mucho más despierta y con ánimo.

No bastaron más palabras, la morena se subió a horcajadas sobre su mujer y comenzó a robarle sedientos besos. La rubia respondió cada vez con mayor intensidad, dejando atrás su estado de somnolencia y correspondiendo a la necesidad de su mujer más la propia. Por su parte, Paulina se deleitaba besando cada espacio de piel que quedaba descubierto del pijama que estaba utilizando la contraria. Luego la falta de paciencia le ganó y decidió quitarle las telas que le impedían su accionar. Desabotonó los seis ojales de esa camisola y magnéticamente una de sus manos se fue a jugar los pezones de su mujer, mientras que la otra le sostenía la mejilla, llevando el control de los besos que de sedientos pasaron a estar húmedos. Sus bocas seguían un ritmo frenético, sus lenguas de vez en vez comenzaban una lucha de quien dominaba a quien. Un gemido gutural se escapó de la boca de Maria José, había sido asaltada por esa mano que tiempo atrás acariciaba y apretaba sus senos. Se besaron y Paulina inició un ritmo suave, pero manteniendo una presión adecuada en zonas que provocaban espasmos y contracciones en todo el cuerpo de María José. La constancia del accionar de la morena, llevaron a que el cuerpo agitado convulsionara delirante bajo el dominio de su mano, pues su mujer había alcanzado el cielo con un orgasmo que aún no la hacía bajar. Satisfecha de sí, apoyó su frente contra la de María José mientras esta recuperaba el aliento.

 **-Te amo** -besó la boca de María José que buscaba recuperar el aliento-. **Tienes que ir a darte una ducha, yo voy a preparar el desayuno** -ordenó Paulina, para acto seguido besar a su mujer y ponerse en pie.

**-¡Joder! Despertaría todas las mañanas así.**

La sonrisa no se le quito en toda la mañana a María José, hasta los chicos bromearon con ella al verla tan feliz. Después del desayuno, cada quien partió a sus labores; los chicos a la escuela y María José al bufete de abogados. La casa se quedó en silencio, la morena se encargó de recoger los trastes de la mesa y lavarlos rápidamente. Luego se fue a dar una ducha para comenzar su rutina del día. Primero se tenía que hacer cargo de las cuentas del cabaret y los permisos de este, pues tras lo sucedido con Diego, el local estaba en la mira y eran mucho más estrictos con el papeleo. Después, le tocaba ir a revisar los libros de administración e inventar estrategias para atraer clientes y no hundirse. Alrededor de las doce del día Paulina estaba pisando el cabaret, saludó a las chicas; Yuri y Gloria, y acto seguido, se fue a encerrar a su oficina. Estaba exhausta de tener que tratar con tanto pendejo, pero sobre todo porque si este negocio no iba en subida, no sabría lo que haría con su vida. A veces la propuesta de María José se veía más tentadora, volver a Madrid era una oportunidad, aunque ahí estuviera Purificación, un dolor de cabeza innecesario.

 **-Pau, tocaya, sé que dijiste que no querías ver a nadie y que no viniéramos a interrumpir, pero hace un buen que hay un tipo que insiste en querer verte. Es un tal Alejo** -interrumpió Paulina en la oficina. La morena había ignorado lo que decía, pues de inmediato la contraria empezó con reclamos-. **Por cierto, espero que no vuelvas a contratar putitos, porque la última vez todas nos vimos afectadas. Y con todas no solo me refiero a las chicas, sino que también a ti tocaya.**

Paulina de la Mora le devolvió la mirada, pero no fue amable en su lenguaje corporal. Si las miradas mataran, aquella hubiera fulminado a la imitadora de Paulina Rubio. **-Estoy trabajando lo mejor que puedo, sí** -hizo una pausa-. **Dile que puede pasar y te voy a pedir un favor, le vas echando un poquito de positivismo a ese mal humor que te cargas. Mira que no tengo tiempo para estar lidiando con sus egos y divismos, tengo que trabajar y preocuparte de que a fin de mes tengan sus sueldos. ¿Clara?**

**-¡Ay Pau, qué intensa!**

La mirada de Paulina la fulminó y la imitadora salió de la oficina. **–Entre huevones y la que aburre** -comentó para sí y volvió a situarse en sus papeles.

A los minutos entró Alejandro, la morena estaba tan concentrada en el papeleo que ni se percató de su presencia. El español sonreía embobado, después de mucho tiempo la volvía a ver y le causaba las mismas sensaciones.

 **-¡Paulina!** -llamó su atención.

La morena levantó la vista, pues era imposible no prestar atención a un acento español que no fuera el de su mujer. **-¡Oye tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? -** respondió sorprendida, sus palabras eran más pausadas que de costumbre y sus ojos veían de arriba a abajo al contrario.

**-Tenía un mogollón de ganas de verte, me quede muy preocupado la última vez. Pero no podía posponer mi viaje, tenía que volver a España.**

**\--Pues para tanta preocupación te tardaste bastante** -comentó poniéndose de pie.

 **\--No digas eso** -el español acortó la distancia, invadiendo el espacio de Paulina-. **Te extrañé, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza, todo este tiempo pensé en ti ¿Sabes?**

Paulina lo contempló enternecida, seguía siendo un chiquillo cursi. ¿Qué le habrá visto su madre? No es que Salo y su Padre se caracterizaran por ser hombres atrevidos, pero ingenuos como Alejo no parecían ser. Había algo que no calzaba en el molde. Aunque no debía juzgar, aquí veía la cara de niño bueno y de pronto estaba impugnado testamentos. A ella no se la hacían dos veces, además, no había tiempo de seguir actuando como loca.

 **\--Ay tan lindo, sigues con eso** -acarició su mejilla como muestra maternal. Se había rasurado, se veía más joven que la última vez. Brunito llegaría a ser así de mayor, pensó. "Ay no, por favor...".

**\--Paulina, he vuelto por ti, no es ninguna broma. Mi oferta sigue en pie, yo sé que puedo hacerte feliz -**

Soltó una carcajada, se le hacía cómico que el español siguiera creyendo que podría haber un "ellos". **–Ay no, dime de qué telenovela saliste** -bromeó-. **Alejo, yo soy feliz con mi familia** -ante sus palabras el contrario iba a protestar, pero Paulina lo detuvo-. **A ver, vas a escucharme sí. No porque estuvieras ahí apoyando mi locura significa que me enamoré de ti, sí. Agradezco mucho tu apoyo. Por eso, no guardo rencores y te voy a estar muy agradecida, no solo por mí, sino por haber estado con mi mamá.**

 **\--Yo sé que nadie se enamora de la noche a la mañana, solo te pido una oportunidad. No tengáis prejuicios porque soy joven, yo puedo hacerte feliz** -aclaró con ese ímpetu juvenil que lo caracterizaba-. **Además, sé que provoqué cosas en ti, fuiste a buscarme el día que te dije que me marchaba. Hicimos el amor, te contuve en mis brazos y estuve contigo en lo de Pato o Diego, como se llame. Eso es una muestra de que puedo estar en tu vida, de que podemos intentarlo, ser pareja.**

Eran tantas las palabras sin sentido que salían de la boca de Alejo, que Paulina no tuvo manera de ordenar todas las ideas. Esto parecía irreal, demasiado surrealista y absurdo. ¿En qué se había metido? ¿Cómo es que había caído tan fácil y en las manos de un chiquillo que tenía la madurez de su hijo? ¿Y su mamá, en qué estaba pensando para meterse con él? Alejo solo servía para darte la razón, darte hierba y darte sus servicios. Y ahí estaba Paulina, por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras, pues no quedaban dentro de ese absurdo. Mientras, él se sentía todo ilusionado por ese silencio, mal interpretado del lenguaje corporal y no respetando su espacio, se comenzó a acercar lentamente a la morena. Tomó su mentón, la iba a besar, pero Paulina a tiempo corrió la cara. Sin embargo, la escena ya estaba siendo interrumpida por una tercera persona en la sala.

**\--¿Interrumpo?**


	7. CLAVEL (Símb. Desdén)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2

**-¿Por qué estás así? Tú fuiste la que aceptó la invitación** -reclamó Pauliana.

No hubo respuesta, Maria José desde la tarde había estado mal humorada e ignorando a Paulina. Actualmente su único interés era encontrar un vestido o algo que le quedase de maravilla, que dijera que era “la puta ama del universo”. Por otro lado, la morena estaba preocupada, quería que la contraria al menos le reclamara, pero no le decía nada y resultaba muy frustrante.

 **-En serio ¿vas a seguir sin hablarme?** -insistió mientras se quitaba la bata y se ponía su ropa interior, pero aun así no obtuvo respuestas-. **Muy madura tu actitud...**

La respuesta por parte de la contraria fue silencio absoluto. La estaba ignorando desde que el español había abandonado el cabaret para dejarlas sola, a pesar de que en lo profundo quería hacer reclamos a su mujer, era su orgullo que se lo impedía. Le hervía la sangre, su corazón palpitaba acelerado por la frustración y solo iba a cumplir con esa cita para que al moreno le quedase en claro que Paulina era su mujer. Solo que esa imagen de los dos fue esa maldita pesadilla que se volvía realidad. Ahora la imagen de los dos era más concreta en su mente, la persona con quien su mujer le había sido infiel tenía cara, cuerpo y voz, y era obvio, las inseguridades se hacían sentir. En tanto su mente se hacia cuestionamientos e inventaba escenarios poco favorables, su mujer se vestía a su lado. Por un momento se concentró en el presente, miró de reojo a la morena y le sorprendió verla en un conjunto de lencería tan provocativo. Llevaba un _boy short_ negro con detalles de encaje y terminaciones delicadas que acentuaban sus caderas y le entregaban una buena vista de su parte posterior. Relamió sus labios al verla arreglar las tirantes de su _bralette_ del mismo color que su tanga. Joder, ahora cada cosa que hacía Paulina sentía que era coqueteo puro, como si la cita fuera de una adolescente. ¿Se estaba poniendo guapa para Alejandro? Negó y se reprendió mentalmente, no podía caer en los juegos sucios de sus celos. ¿Pero cómo no lo haría? Odiaba a ese tipo y detestaba que Paulina no pusiera los límites. Además, se veía tan hermosa, tenía ese brillo especial, hasta su cabello y piel colaboraban para hacerla ver perfecta. Si no estuviera tan molesta, esa tarde ninguna de las dos hubiera salido de la casa y ese clóset sería un desastre, porque María José la follaría en cada rincón. Pero no, ese día estaba destinado a terminar mal, a pesar de que su mañana había sido una delicia.

Nada hacía presagiar que después de ese despertar todo se iba a volver tan oscuro y emocional. María José despertó con un ánimo espectacular, estaba en la nebulosa del romance y solo pensaba en pasar tiempo con Paulina, por eso decidió sorprenderla y tomarse la tarde libre. Iba con la intención de invitarla a un buen restaurante para almorzar y que tuvieran la tarde para disfrutarla juntas; ir de compras, ir al museo, ir al cine, cualquier actividad que las sacara de su rutina. Sin embargo, al llegar al cabaret, saludar a las chicas y tener una conversación rápida, se fue hasta la oficina de la morena y ahí la encontró teniendo una conversación con Alejo. El español con total descaro se le estaba declarando a su mujer, inventando una película que solo parecía estar en la cabeza de él. María José sonrió de forma burlona, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Paulina y cuando se asomó la vio entre los brazos del contrario. Interrumpió sin más, no pudo quedarse ahí a esperar ser testigo de algo que evidentemente no quería ver. Sobre todo, porque el contrario parecía tomarse ciertas libertades como toquetear a su mujer.

 **\--¿Interrumpo?** -enunció la rubia adentrándose en la oficina. Vio como el español la miró sorprendido y Paulina se acercó a ella, mostrándose incómoda.

 **\--¿Ma-María José qué haces aquí?** -habló dubitativa, algo impropio de la morena, quien siempre tenia una palabra acertada e inteligente que decir.

 **\--Quería sorprenderte para ir a almorzar, pero veo que la sorprendida soy yo** -respondió mirando con desdén al español.

 **\--Es un gusto conoceros cara a** **cara** -Alejo se atrevió a romper la tensión, pues el parecía jamás leer las señales de su entorno-. **Soy Alejandro Savat, Alejo para los amigos.**

María José asintió, aunque fingió su sonrisa amigable ante la presentación del contrario y de reojo miró a su mujer. **–Os tomáis mucha confianza como amigo…**

 **\--No os voy a mentir, extrañé mucho a Pau** -admitió sin pudor el español y devorándose a la morena con la mirada.

 **\--Mi esposa parece que no te extrañó, no me habló de ti en todo este tiempo** -comentó la rubia con seguridad y restando importancia. Aunque Paulina abrió enorme sus ojos para mirarla ante las palabras.

 **\--Pero vosotras no estabais separadas, ya no sois esposas, no estáis casadas ¿o sí Pau?** -miró a la morena buscando una respuesta, pues él pensaba que después de lo vivido entre ellos no iban a estar juntas.

 **\--María José es mi mujer, Alejo** -reafirmó las palabras de la contraria-, **nosotras estamos juntas y te dije, soy muy feliz con mi familia** -afirmó al español y sonrió, buscando una mirada cómplice con su mujer, pero esta miraba con desdén.

 **\--¿Me vais a decir lo que vosotros dos hacíais?** -volvió a preguntar, pues habiendo dejado en claro que ellas estaban juntas quería saber cuáles eran los limites del contrario. Aunque ya suficientemente sorprendida estaba por el reaccionar de Paulina.

 **\--Pues nada, solo nos poníamos al día y no alcanzó a contarme lo de vosotras** -comentó un poco decepcionado, pero el español era de los que no se rendía nunca, después de todo había luchado contra un cáncer, nada lo acojonaba-. **De igual modo, las felicito y si aceptan esta noche me gustaría invitaros a cenar ¿Qué os parece?**

Paulina iba a declinar esa oferta, pero María José se adelantó. **–Perfecto, dinos dónde y cuándo.**

**\--¿Qué os parece hoy a las 19:30 hrs. en el restaurante del hotel donde me hospedo?**

**\--No hay problema, le podéis enviar la dirección a Paulina. Ahí estaremos ¿no?** -miró a la morena.

 **\--No pues, si ustedes dos ya se pusieron de acuerdo, me toca aceptar** -se encogió de hombros, a pesar de mostrarse relajada, estaba demasiado nerviosa por la actitud de María José. La conocía, sabía que había algo más.

 **\--Bueno, no os quito más tiempo, ya que vosotras vais a almorzar** -comentó Alejo caminando a la salida, en dirección a Paulina, pero María José estaba delante de ella, por lo que no la pudo besar-. **Te enviaré la dirección** -logró decirle, pues la imagen de la rubia era demasiado imponente.

Paulina asintió y espero a que el contrario saliera por completo de su oficina. **\--¿Qué fue eso? ¿Tú por qué le aceptaste la cena?** -inquirió ansiosa de tener respuestas.

 **\--Las preguntas las tendría que hacer yo. Llegó y os encuentro en plena declaración de amor** -reclamó María José, dejándose caer en el sofá y sacando un cigarrillo.

 **\--No, tú no vas a fumar aquí, hazme tú el favor…** -le quitó el cigarrillo antes de que fuera prendido-. **¿Ay, Qué cosas dices? No era ninguna declaración de amor, Alejo es un niño que vive en una fantasía.**

 **\--Ah, pero bien que te gustó follar con ese niñato** -lanzó con dobles intenciones, las que provenían de sus celos, aquellas que querían sacar declaraciones que sus fantasmas iban a tergiversar para satisfacer ese sentimiento.

A Paulina las palabras le tomaron por sorpresa, además, el tono que utilizó era un tanto hiriente. Su mujer le estaba restregando el error que había cometido frente a su ausencia y se lo dijo al Dr. Cohen, su padre, lo que le sucedió con Alejo solo había sido confusión. **–Te fuiste, me dejaste sola** -le reclamó, ahora era ella quien se ponía brava.

Ambas se miraron, era una lucha de miradas, hasta que María José le hizo un desprecio. El orgullo le había quitado el ánimo de querer discutir o escuchar las palabras de la contraria. A veces con Paulina no se podía, porque se sentía igual que esa vez que la contraria le había dicho que se le brotaba el hueso. Se quedo sentada, con los labios fruncidos y mirando a la nada. Posteriormente, solo monosílabos salían de su boca ante cada pregunta u oración que provenía de Paulina. Finalmente, terminaron almorzando en casa junto a los niños y en la tarde María José se encerró a trabajar en el estudio que tenían en casa, pero solo estuvo fumando y caminando por el espacio.

Ahora, ambas estaban listas para salir a la dichosa cena junto a Alejo, pero los humores seguían tensos. María José terminó por vestir una falda lápiz y una blusa con un escote magnífico, mientras que Paulina usaba unos pantalones holgados a la cintura y un top negro apretado. Se despidieron de los chicos y se fueron hasta el hotel donde hospedaba el español. Evidentemente el camino se recorrió en absoluto silencio, pero la morena no dejaba de mirarla de reojo, le daba ansiedad no poder tener una reacción concreta o directa por parte de la española. Ella siempre había sido franca en expresar lo que sentía y en dar a conocer sus molestias, ahora ella solo estaba en silencio. Un silencio a-te-rra-dor. 

Llegaron puntuales a la cita, el hoster las condujo hasta la mesa donde ya se encontraba el español bebiendo una cerveza. Lo saludaron y la situación se puso muy incomoda para todos. María José pidió una botella de vino que iba a compartir con Paulina, quien aceptó con una sonrisa. La conversación la sostuvo todo el tiempo Alejo, pues le comenzó a contar a la morena lo que era tan importante de hacer en su país y el porqué Virginia le había dado parte de la fortuna. Se supone que dentro de toda la terapia contra el cáncer ambos habían compartido parte importante y fundamental de su vida, Virginia no solo le había hablado con lujo de detalle sobre su vida, sino que también lo había hecho Alejandro, al hablarle de su madre y hermana. María José lo escuchaba, aunque su lenguaje corporal la mostraba distante, pero lo estaba analizando, el tipo tenía la capacidad de dar pena en cada palabra que enunciaba. Se creía la desgracia de su vida y no era más que la historia de muchas personas, ser criado por una madre soltera y haber tenido cáncer siendo tan joven. Había superado el tratamiento, ya no era excusa para dar pena, pensó la rubia. La estaba aburriendo y al parecer lo había hecho notar, pues durante la comida casi que no probó bocado, solo se dedicó a beber vino.

Luego de escuchar la fastidiosa y egocéntrica historia del niñato, dio paso a adular a su mujer, quien en ningún momento fue capaz de poner un alto a esas descaradas insinuaciones. Así que fue un alivio escuchar la odisea de Paulina en la cárcel y la forma en la que ella la hacía quedar como heroína, la mujer que la sacó de esa tormentosa estadía. Finalizaron la cena con un postre y mientras disfrutaban del dulce sabor mexicano Alejo mencionó la vez en que Paulina fue a “perrear” con él.

 **\--¿Te acordáis?** -le preguntó a la morena.

**\--Como no lo voy a recordar, me llevaste a ese extraño lugar, disqué a beber cervezas y terminé bebiendo tequila.**

**\--Y luego nos pusimos a perrear, la pasamos muy bien** -sentenció el español compartiendo una sonrisa soñadora con la morena.

 **\--No sabía que te gustaba el reguetón** -soltó María José con desdén. Su tono evidenciaba la molestia y era obvio que hacía incomoda la reunión entre los tres-. **Me da la impresión de que vosotros la pasasteis muy bien, no entiendo cómo terminaste en la cárcel.**

Paulina le devolvió la mirada entrecerrando los ojos, cómo podía su mujer decir aquello, si sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Le molestó, dolió, pero no dijo nada, no lo haría frente a Alejo.

 **\--Vosotras tenéis que salir más, conocer la vida nocturna de esta maravillosa ciudad** -comentó disipando un poco la tensión entre ellas.

 **\--Con dos niños a nuestro cuidado y con el trabajo, yo es que lo veo imposible. Ya no somos unas crías, tenemos responsabilidades** -le aclaró al contrario.

 **\--Pero es que no es necesario que os paséis todos los días en fiesta, disfrutar un día de la semana. Salir de esa rutina** **os haría muy bien** -proponía como si fuese fácil, proponía desde la perspectiva de una persona que aún no tenía responsabilidades-. **Eso me encantaba de tu madre Pau, ella disfrutaba al cien por ciento la vida.**

María José volteó la cara y torció los ojos. Durante toda la cena él había hecho mención de Virginia, en dos horas la había invocado a cada minuto, solo con el fin de atraer la atención de Paulina. Le molestaba, porque lo que hacía era manipular a su mujer con un tema sensible.

**\--¿Qué os parece si vamos ahora?**

**\--¿Ahora?** -dijo Paulina.

 **\--Sí, digo, aún es temprano para que no os dificulte en vuestra rutina** -argumentó el moreno, aunque en ese momento sabía que tenía que persuadir a la rubia-. **¿Te unes María José, así perreamos y conoces el lugar?**


	8. Jacinto (Símb. Celos) - parte I

Eran alrededor de las diez y media de la noche, María José estaba montada en un carro junto a su mujer y el español. Habían recorrido casi toda la ciudad, transitaban por lugares muy desconocidos para la española y también para Paulina. Se estacionaron en medio de la nada, Alejo se despidió del conductor y abrió la puerta a las dos mujeres, ambas bajaron temerosas, pues en la calle no parecía transitar ni un alma. La rubia sintió temor, en qué momento aceptó las estupideces que propuso el español, sentía que por culpa de sus celos estaba poniendo en riesgo la vida de su mujer. Involuntariamente cogió su mano y comenzaron a seguir al español, quien hablaba y hablaba, pero la rubia no era capaz de prestar atención a sus palabras, estaba pendiente de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.

 **\--¿Oye estás seguro que es por aquí?** -Paulina interrumpió el monologo del español.

 **\--Pues claro ¿Qué, no os fiais de mí?** -dijo Alejo.

 **\--Ostias, obvio no** -María José habló con sarcasmo y la morena le dio una mirada de reprensión-. **De cuando aquí que te conocéis la ciudad, joder, ni yo que llevo tiempo.**

 **\--No tengáis miedo -río con arrogancia-. Nunca os aseguré que conozca toda la ciudad, pero sí los lugares donde hacen las fiestas** -explicó-. **Miren, solo es a la vuelta, ahí hay un local que está abierto las 24 horas y nos dan el paso al clandestino.**

Ambas mujeres asintieron, él se veía muy seguro y por su parte, la rubia no se iba a despegar de Paulina, no iba a permitir que le sucediera algo, por muy cabreada que estuviera con ella y el kent español. Sin embargo, el moreno tenía razón, llegaron al lugar y tuvieron que pasar por la puerta que aparentaba tener las bebidas. Era igual que la vez que Paulina había ido con él, así que se sintió más tranquila por el entorno que la rubia. La española miraba todo a su alrededor, la música retumbaba fuerte y como había dicho el español, era reguetón. El lugar estaba atestado en su mayoría de personas de la edad del contrario, pero no se iba a intimidar por la juventud. Mientras se detuvieron en custodia, una chica pasó junto a un grupo por el lado de ellos y le dedicó una descarada sonrisa a María José, la morena se dio cuenta y comenzó a llamar su atención.

 **\--Dame tu abrigo** -Paulina tocó su pecho, esperando que su mujer le devolviera la mirada.

La morena espero a que María José se quitara la prenda y se la entregara junto con su bolso. Cuando estuvo lista con lo de su mujer, ella se dispuso a repetir la misma acción con sus pertenencias. Mientras tanto, el español saludaba a la gente a su alrededor y se quedó conversando con un sujeto, por lo fuerte de la música era imposible escuchar que hablaban. Pero él les hizo el ademán para que lo siguieron. Condujo a las mujeres hasta una parte al costado de la pista de baile donde habían unos sofás para que pudieran estar más tranquila.

 **\--¿Qué queréis beber?** -preguntó cuando Paulina estaba tomando asiento junto a María José en el sofá más grande.

 **\--¿Qué nos recomiendas?** -preguntó Paulina, dejándose llevar por cierta experiencia que tenía el español en estas situaciones.

**\--Si me dejáis las puedo sorprender.**

**\--¿Qué, no te oigo bien?** -replicó Paulina haciendo una mueca por el fuerte sonido de la música.

Alejo se acercó a la morena, muy pegado a su mejilla y volvió a repetir **. –Decía si me dejáis las puedo sorprender, solo me dais unos minutos y voy a la barra.**

Paulina asintió con una sonrisa, fue un acto hecho por inercia, pero a María José le cabreo. Se puso colérica, estaba detestando que el contrario la tocara, le hablara y que existiera, además ella parecía una adolescente riendo de toda la estupidez que salía de su boca. **\--¿Qué dijo?** -preguntó a Paulina, interrumpiendo la cercanía de los otros.

 **\--Que irá por unas bebidas a la barra** -la morena se volteó para susurrárselo, la acción la llevo a sentir el aroma del perfume de María José. No había caído en cuenta, pero se puso aquel que la volvía loca, ese que solo usaba en ocasiones especiales y con el que siempre había un mismo final; ellas en la cama. Cuando Paulina tomó distancia se mordió el labio, quedo pasmada en recuerdos e ignoraba que el español estaba pegado a su lado.

María José se incorporó y habló fuerte para que el otro las dejara unos minutos sola. **–Vale, ve tranquilo, no nos vamos a mover** -fingió una sonrisa y espero a que el contrario se marchara. María José se volteó para hablarle al oído a Paulina, por el ruido de la música era la única forma que tenían de poder conversar. **\--¿Y tú desde cuándo disfrutáis de estos lugares?** -la lengua venenosa de Majo soltó a modo de pregunta. Pero era su agresividad disfrazada de agresividad.

 **\--Ay qué dices, no, para nada…** -respondió Paulina-. **Es solo la segunda vez que vengo, aunque me parece divertido** -admitió con una sonrisa coqueta, pero al parecer hoy por nada satisfacía a su mujer-. **¿Y a ti qué te parece?**

Por un momento la rubia se detuvo a mirar los ojos de su mujer, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y se podía ver el reflejo de las luces de neón. Luego su atención se desvió a su boca e inconscientemente Majo hizo un puchero con sus labios. Sintió la necesidad de besarla, pero fue más grande su orgullo y obvio, los celos.

 **\--Normal**.

 **\--¿Solo eso?** -insistió Paulina, que también tenía ganas de que su mujer la besara. Porque tampoco iba a dar su brazo a torcer, si ella quería ser terca y obstinada, la morena podía ser el triple.

 **\--Joder, que está lleno de niñatos y la música no me gusta, pero qué se le hace, si a la mujer se le ocurrió venir hasta aquí** -dejo salir el cabreo que se cargaba, aunque en el fondo no le había parecido tan mal el lugar. Claro, en el caso de haber asistido sola, no con el trío que se formaron.

 **\--Y sigues…** -Paulina subió el tono, también mostró que le molestaba la actitud de la contraria.

**\--Y sí, le sigo, ¿por qué?**

**\--Porque estás que ni te aguantas, no sé para qué vienes si no querías** -reclamó.

**\--Vine por ti, siempre hago las cosas por ti.**

**\--Yo no te pedí nada.**

**\--Joder Paulina, es que tú nunca pides nada. Tú jamás creáis las situaciones para que a uno no le quede más que aceptar.**

**\--¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?**

**\--No es lo que pienso, es lo que haces.**

Paulina la miró con la intención de fulminarla con la mirada, pero entre ellas la tensión era evidente, era una línea delgada que podía acabar en un desastre o en algo sexual. **–¿Si te provoco todo eso por qué estás aquí, por qué estás conmigo?**

La pregunta salió desde la vulnerabilidad de Pau. Las mujeres se miraron, se contemplaron por un tiempo indeterminado, Majo acarició la mejilla de Pau y cuando iba a responder la presencia del español las interrumpió. Como parecía ser habitual en él, se interpuso entre ellas y comenzó su verborrea. Hablaba y hablaba sin parar, mareaba con tanta autorreferencia y cada quien perdía el hilo de lo que decía, sobre todo porque la música no ayudaba a que fuera comprendido con facilidad. Todos bebieron de los tragos que había traído Alejo. Por aburrimiento y porque ya no sentía el ardor, María José había vaciado su copa y los miraba de reojo. Sabía que Paulina tampoco lo estaba escuchando, lo sabía porque la conocía mejor que nadie, su mujer estaba mosqueada y ella era la causante. Joder, todo por la presencia de ese tío.

 **\--Uy mirad, ya me lo he acabado** -interrumpió la conversación impuesta por Alejo-. **Iré por otro** -María José se puso de pie en dirección a la barra.

Paulina, por su parte, la miró con enfado mientras la veía marchar, estaba sentada de brazos cruzado, ni siquiera había probado su bebida. Alejo también siguió con la mirada a la rubia, luego se volteó a ver a la morena y al verla tan distraída le habló muy cerca al oído, queriendo provocar un cosquilleo en ella.

 **\--¿En qué estáis pensado?** -interrumpió los pensamientos de la morena.

 **\--¿Qué dices?** -se volteó a mirarlo.

 **\--¿En qué pensáis, queréis ir a bailar?** -se atrevió a preguntar, pues interpretó al verla tan perdida mirando a la gente bailar en la pista.

**\--No, estoy bien aquí…gracias.**

**\--¿En serio? No parecéis tan contenta** -insistió-. **¿Está muy fuerte la música o quieres que le pida al DJ que te ponga una canción de Timbiriche?**

Al mencionar a esa banda, de inmediato le hizo recordar ese día que él le mintió diciendo que se iba a marchar, pero todo había sido un truco. Finalmente, terminaron acostándose y él le contó que su madre hablaba siempre de ellos, sobre todo de cuando Paulina ponía a bailar a sus hermanos las rolas del grupo ese. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus hermanos y que él lo trajera en ese momento, por un momento se distrajo del encuentro tenso con María José.

 **\--¡Ay no! Ya te dije que por eso le hice un daño irreparable a mis hermanos** -comentó divertida.

 **\--Y qué tal si vamos a perrear, una canción, lo hacéis muy bien. ¡Vamos, anímate! Para que te cambié la carita, como la otra vez** -siguió insistiendo y puso nerviosa a Paulina, pues la estaba tocando con descaro.

**\--Yo...A María José no le va a gustar…**

**\--Pero no es lo que ella quiere, sino lo tú quieres** -siguió insistiendo, mientras acariciaba su muslo-. **Pau, te voy a ser sincero** -le hablaba lento al oído, arrastrando más las s en sus palabras para resaltar su acento e intentar ser más provocar-. **No entiendo porque vosotras estáis juntas, te veo con María José y solo compruebo que no sois la mujer que yo conocí.**

 **\--Me conociste en un mal momento** -respondió, sin mirarlo, buscando a su mujer para que la salvara de las manos de Alejandro-. **Estaba lo-ca.**

 **\--No lo creo así, eras divertida, te dejabais llevar y me la pase muy bien contigo, sobre todo en la cama -** soltó mientras su mano iba subiendo, acercándose peligrosamente a la entre pierna de la morena.

 **\--No te confundas Alejo** -inició, volteándose para mirarlo, pues ya no podía seguir esperando a ser salvada por su mujer-. **Yo te dije, ya vas a encontrar a alguien que te guste y sea de tu edad -** repitió el discurso que le dio antes de entrar a la cárcel-. **Yo amo a María José** -remarcó sus palabras-, **y nunca hubo un nosotros, yo estaba confundida y extrañaba la compañía de mi mujer** -hasta en su mirada se reflejaba la honestidad de sus palabras. Pues a pesar de discutir, a pesar de no siempre estar de acuerdo, a pesar de tantas cosas, existía un vínculo tan grande entre ellas. Después de todo se conocían una vida, era la madre de su hijo y cambió de sexo, pero su corazón seguía siendo el mismo-. **Alejo, yo siempre la voy a elegir a ella y aunque me digas todas esas cosas, nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ella.**

Hubo un minuto de silencio, él se quedó sin palabras, pues no se esperaba esa respuesta. Toda la noche interpretó mal las señales que enviaba la morena y esas últimas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría. Retiró su mano del muslo de la contraria y tomó distancia. En ese momento llegó María José, con cortitos de tequila, pues sabía que le gustaban a su mujer y quería remediar un poco lo sucedido tiempo atrás.

 **\--Uy no sabéis la enorme fila en esa barra** -comentó mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Paulina y dejaba los cortitos sobre la mesa.

 **\--Voy al baño, per-mi-so** -la morena se puso de pie.

La reacción fue de extrañeza para la española y también observó que el contrario no estaba con la actitud arrogante de antes. Intuyó que algo había pasado, era evidente y no iba a quedarse callada.

 **\--¿Qué le ha pasado a Paulina?** -preguntó con suspicacia.

 **\--¿Qué? -** se hizo el desentendido, pero se sintió intimidado por la mirada de la contraria-. **Ehh…nada, no lo sé…Pau es así, conocéis mejor a tu mujer.**

 **\--No vengáis a mentirme a mí, te vi cerca de ella** -sí, los había visto desde lejos-. **¿Qué le habéis dicho?**

**\--Nada, solo la había invitado a perrear.**

**\--Sí, ya…** -negó, con las palabras de él corroboraba que era un gilipollas-. **No porque tengáis pija y te acostarais con su madre vas a conquistar a Paulina, definitivamente tus técnicas dejan mucho que desear.**

María José se puso de pie y fue hasta el baño para alcanzar a Paulina. Al entrar comprobó que el espacio era un asco, oscuro y sucio, pero no estaba atestado de gente, solo un par de chicas más conversando al lado de Paulina, quien miraba su reflejo en el sucio espejo. La rubia volvió a admirar lo guapa que se veía, lucía preciosa con esa ropa, pero su mente solo la vislumbraba en aquel conjunto negro de seda y encaje. Tras haberse sentido dominada por los celos y haber tenido esa discusión, ahora solo sentía que tenía que cruzar la línea de la tensión. Se dejó llevar por sus instintos, acortó la distancia que las separaba y la sorprendió. Las mujeres se miraron y no hubo espacio para las palabras, María José la beso con deseo.


	9. Jacinto (Símb. Celos) – parte II

Paulina correspondió a esos labios hambrientos que se posaron sobre los suyos, no solo le reclamaron la atención, sino que también el aliento. Se besaron con las ansias, se entendieron sin palabras y dieron espacio a una intimidad necesaria entre ellas. ¿Qué era esto? ¿De qué se trataba? Dos cuerpos no se podían entender del modo en que lo hacían ellas. Siempre hablaban más que sus propias palabras, aquellas que muchas veces se resguardaban y no querían salir por temor. A la vez, esto era un vicio, la adicción que las mantenía unidas, la maldición que tenían que pagar en esta vida, siempre juntas. No importaba el cambio de piel, un solo toque y los sentimientos florecían, eran esas dos almas que se pertenecían y no.

La morena tomó el rostro de la rubia, enredo sus dedos en su cabello e hizo presión, la quería por completo en sí, quería que sus bocas no tuvieran la posibilidad de separarse ni un milímetro. Aunque físicamente aquello era imposible. Frente al deseo, y siempre resguardando la integridad de su mujer, María José la guió hasta un cubículo del baño que les daba cierta privacidad en ese lugar tan público. Gemidos escaparon de la boca de Paulina, le rogó como nunca que la quería, que la necesitaba. Todo gracias a que la rubia estaba jugando con sus manos en los lugares que despertaban el deseo salvaje en la morena. Majo sonrió con malicia, era enfermizo, pero en silencio gozaba cuando la contraria le rogaba atención, le rogaba por besos, le rogaba por caricias y simplemente le rogaba. Ese regalo no se lo daba a cualquiera, una mujer como Paulina no se mostraba vulnerable jamás, ni física y menos emocionalmente. Ella había aprendido a no hacerlo, había aprendido a simplemente ser eficiente y solucionar, ser para el resto. Era como una máquina a la que le echaban y echaban problemas, pocas veces era ella. Sin embargo, frente a la persona con la que se encontraba no había nada de eso, no podía poner máscaras, no podía fingir, porque creció con José María y ahora se sabía completa con María José. Dos mujeres que se conocían hasta la sombra ¿Qué se podía ocultar? La boca de ella siempre sabía dónde tocarla, tenía las palabras adecuadas, los regaños correctos, la sabiduría, las caricias y el apoyo con el que podía contar ciegamente. Paulina sabía que a pesar de todo lo que pudiera pasar entre ellas, la única barrera que las podía distanciar para siempre sería su propio orgullo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejante regalo del cielo? Se preguntaba constantemente, y justo lo hacía cuando sentía como la mano de su maravillosa mujer apretaba su pecho por sobre su top negro hasta perderse al interior de sus pantalones holgados. El cuerpo de la morena se estremeció ante el toque, el gemido se escapó en la boca de María José. Ella no quería desprender su vista de los hermosos ojos verdes que la contemplaban con malicia, pero le era imposible no pestañear cuando sentía curvar los dedos de su mujer.

 **\--¿Te gusta?** -le susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa y remarcando su acento español. Sabía que se le hacía imposible a la contraria hablar y como respuesta tuvo un movimiento agitado de cabeza-. **¿Qué es lo que te pone, ah? ¿Te puso el cachondeo con el niñato ese o te pone que me haya cabreado contigo?** -preguntaba, la llenaba de palabras y sabía que la cabeza de Paulina no era capaz de codificarlas todas. Lograba de la nada tenerla completamente desarmada-. **Venga, dime que es…no te quedéis callada** -presionó para obtener respuestas, y no solo eran sus palabras las que insistían, sino que también su mano. Dos de sus dedos masajeaban su centro por sobre esa tela de seda y encaje que había escogido, aún no sabía si con intención. A momentos era como una pluma que daba un leve cosquilleo, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba se intensificaba y presionaba para darle más espasmos a la mujer entre sus brazos-. **¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere la niña, haber dime de una buena vez?** -ordenó, su voz era un susurró, pero su tono era firme y de mando. La contraria estaba extasiada, si seguía así iba a desfallecer ahí mismo, pues ya ni se podía mantener en pie, estaba recostada en el cuerpo de su mujer, entregadísima a las caricias que esta le brindaba. **-¿A quién quieres?** -reclamó más fuerte y acelerando sus movimientos hasta tenerla al borde.

 **-Ah…** -gimió intentando formular palabras-. **A-a-a-a ti…a ti Maria José ¡A ti!** -a sus palabras le faltaban el aliento, era demasiado lo que estaba haciendo la mano de su mujer en su entrepierna.

 **-Pues no se nota** -dijo con un tono serio y burlón, deteniendo su accionar y consciente de que su mujer estaba ascendiendo al clímax. Sacó su mano del pantalón que llevaba y la llevo a rozar los labios de su mujer-. **Me voy a casa** -se despidió con un beso frío y rápido, para acto seguido salir del cubículo dejándola sola.

Paulina se queda un momento suspendida, necesita recuperar el aliento, volver del ese trance y controlar la frustración de haber estado a punto de llegar al cielo. Cuando reacciona, María José no esta en el baño, salió del cubículo y siguió en dirección a la puerta, no quería estar distanciada de ella, la quería a su lado. Al salir la música hizo ensordecer sus oídos.

En medio de la pista se ve un mar de personas bailando y coreando la canción desconocida para ella. Paulina la buscó con desesperación por todo el lugar y solo vio rostros desconocidos, ni siquiera donde habían estado tiempo atrás se encontraban. Ahí solo había una mesa con vasos de tragos sin beber. Gira su mirada y divisó una hermosa cabellera rubia entre la multitud. Corrió tras de ella, se hace espacio entre la horda de personas, no pide ni permiso, en ese momento su vida depende de alcanzar a su mujer. La cogió de la mano y la jaló, la rubia se volteó, ambas se miran y Paulina se avalancha a sus brazos. La besa apasionadamente, con aquellos besos que solo son dado en la intimidad. Es largo, su boca saborea por completo a la contraria, sus manos la sostienen y las de ella la abrazan por la cintura. De fondo la gente corea la letra de la canción, pasan por el lado de ellas, las empujan sin querer, pero en ese momento solo importan sus bocas hambrientas.

Desde otro extremo de la habitación, Alejo las observa con celos, pues había presenciado toda la escena y fue testigo de cómo Paulina dijo tanto con su lenguaje corporal. Él nunca la había visto así. Desconocía a esa mujer que aprendió a conocer de palabras de Virginia. No había nada correcto en la morena, no había recato, ni control. Era ella mostrándose enamorada de quien sí era su mujer. Paulina no se parecía en nada a Virginia, ni se parecía a la mujer refinada de Las Lomas que había conocido meses atrás. Sintió envidia de la escena. Envidió con todo su ser a la española. ¿Qué tenía ella que él no le pudiera ofrecer a Paulina? Durante esta noche intentó complacer en todo a la morena, hacerle ver que él podía tener las cualidades perfectas; joven, divertido y estaba dispuesto a vivir una vida a su lado. Mientras que la rubia solo había estado ahí con mala cara, aburrida y muy poco atenta con quien se suponía era su mujer.

La música cambio de ritmo, los parlantes retumban con más fuerza la canción que ensordecía sus pensamientos, los cuerpos de las personas se movían con más soltura, pero ellas estaban simplemente ahí, besándose, comiéndose las bocas como dos adolescentes. Él con un vaso de cerveza en su mano seguía espiándolas, ellas perdidas en la multitud, pero destacando entre las demás personas que movían sus cuerpos con euforia. Suspiró bebiendo y con la mirada fija en ellas, le gustaba torturarse intentando comprender el porqué ella la prefería. Fue testigo de cómo las manos de Paulina se sostenían con fuerza al cuerpo de la contraria, como si su vida dependiera de esa cercanía. La rubia la sostenía fuerte de la cintura, se miraban como si solo fueran ellas en la habitación. Comenzaron a mecer los cuerpos al ritmo de la música, pero lento, como si el tiempo en ellas transcurriera en una frecuencia diferente. La morena soltó un carcajada, expuso su cuello y María José lo besó. Eran dos mujeres enamoradas, llenas de pasión, de deseo y de risas. Había una complicidad que se transmitía, aquella que Paulina jamás mostraría por él ni aunque fuese mujer. En ese momento lo comprendió. Paulina de la Mora no solo amaba a María José por ser quien era, sino que se sentía segura a su lado y se permitía ser como no sería con nadie más, eran dos almas gemelas. Alejo pago la cuenta, bebió el último sorbo de su trago, las vio perrear y se marchó del antro clandestino, esa fue la despedida. No había retorno, él no pertenecía en la vida de Paulina.

Las luces de neon iluminaban suavemente los dos cuerpos en la pista. Los cuerpos de las dos mujeres no se separaban y de manera insconscitente se movían al ritmo del reguetón, al ritmo de canciones desconocidas para ambas, pero letras bastante divertidas. La morena estaba de espaldas, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de María José, quien tenía las manos en las caderas de Paulina, ambas muy compenetradas disfrutando del momento y moviéndose al son de música.

[…]

Pensaba que te había' olvida'o (pero no), yeh

Pero pusieron la canción, yeh, yeh

Que cantamos bien borrachos

Que bailamo' bien borrachos

Nos besamo' bien borracho' lo' dos

Fue inevitable, recuerdos vivieron a la mente de ambas, el pasado se hizo presente gracias a la letra de la desconocida canción y el momento. Años atrás, mucho antes de Brunito, antes del matrimonio con 800 invitados, antes siquiera de pensar en una boda, la pareja había cogido un carro para emprender un viaje por carretera. Visitaron tantos pueblos de México, Paulina se sintió tan libre, por primera vez era ella y la persona que amaba, no había más preocupaciones, solo recuerdos que habían quedado guardado en lo más profundo y que los había afianzado tanto como pareja. ¿Qué paso después? Los problemas de la familia, los propios y el hecho de dejar de escucharse puso un muro abismal entre ellas. Ahora, ella no quería que eso volviera a pasar, quería destruir todo ese muro y no quería volver a perder a María José, no se lo iba a permitir. Sintió los labios de su mujer en su cuello, besaba suave y ascendía hasta su oreja, le susurraba palabras amorosas, sus brazos se levantaron para abrazarla. No importaban más que ellas y el momento.

Ni cuenta se dieron del tiempo, solo podrían decir que habían sonado muchas canciones de distintos ritmos y que ninguna había sido reconocida por ellas. Quedaron frente a frente y se sonrieron como bobas, Paulina arregló los cabellos rebeldes de María José que le cubrían su rostro y cuando se vio satisfecha bajo su mano para tocar los labios de su mujer. Sus ojos al principio perdidos en sus labios suben para encontrarse con los ojos verdes que tiempo atrás había estado mirando suspendida en los rincones del placer, pero que ahora se reencontraban con goce y jolgorio juvenil. Sonrieron y se echaron a reír, no había palabras, solo miradas, solo gestos. Acariciaba la línea de sus labios como si la estuviera dibujando, mientras que las manos de la rubia rodeaban su cintura y sus dedos acariciaban su espalda por debajo del top negro. Sus miradas estaban más cercas, podían ver cada detalle de la otra en medio de una oscuridad iluminada por fuscia, azul o rojo de las luces de neón. Sus respiraciones se sienten, sus alientos se encuentran, sus bocas se unen con timidez, porque quieren sentirse. Se muerden los labios. Las manos de ambas van a perderse a sus cabellos, los dedos se enredan entre cabellos mientras acarician y se besan. Se ahogan. Quieren sentir una muerte bella, donde el aliento es uno, la saliva es una y el sabor es uno; ellas. No hay presión, no hay apuros, no hay nada que interrumpa esa exploración, solo la capacidad humana de tener que tomar distancia para recuperar el aliento robado. Los ojos se abren y María José mira fijo los ojos grandes y expresivos de su mujer, sus largas pestañas se ven somnolientas por el cansancio y la lujuria. Joder, piensa, hasta despeinada y cansada se ve hermosa. Se cogen de la mano y sin palabras deciden marcharse, salen de la pista y se van hasta la guardarropía, la rubia se encarga de pedir sus pertenencias y Paulina pide un coche.

Eran pasada las tres de la mañana y, a pesar de todo, se la había pasado muy bien disfrutando de la música y de su compañía. Al salir del clandestino la calle se ve mucho más desierta y oscura que horas atrás, Paulina tiene frío y su expresión la delata. María José se acerca a ella y la rodea con sus brazos para que se meta en el interior de su abrigo, aprovechando también de abrazarla. Besa la corona de su cabeza y peina sus cabellos mientras esperan la llegada del auto. Cinco minutos después se montan en la parte trasera con dirección a casa, Paulina se acomoda en los brazos de su mujer, está cansada y solo quiere los mimos de María José. Ella la complace, masajea su cabeza con una mano y con la otra la sostiene. Su mujer es como un gato caprichoso y regalón, uno que no sabe pedir cariño, pero cuando lo hace tienes que dedicarte tiempo completo a dárselo, y le gusta, disfruta acariciar a su mujer.

Después de un largo viaje y de recorrer de extremo a extremo ciudad de México, las mujeres llegan a casa. María José despierta a Paulina. Con delicadeza la ayuda a descender del automóvil y entrar a casa. Ambas están agotadas, había sido un día intenso, muy emocional y después de horas de bailar era evidente que solo querían llegar a dormir. En silencio se adentran en la casa, se aseguran de que los niños estén dormidos y se van hasta su dormitorio. Paulina entra al baño para realizar su rutina de noche y María José se queda en el walking closet quitándose sus accesorios y guardando los abrigos. Luego va al encuentro con Paulina, para quitarse el maquillaje y lavarse los dientes, pero ve que la morena está dispuesta a darse una ducha. María José la ayuda a quitarse la ropa y cumple la fantasía que tuvo esa noche cuando la vio vestirse, sus manos se posan en sus caderas y le quitan esa prenda que tiene las marcas de sus acciones pasadas. Le devuelve una sonrisa con malicia y se agacha para besar su vientre. Un acto íntimo, sin dobles intenciones. Se dan una ducha rápida, donde solo hay caricias de por medio, están cansadas y solo quieren quitarse el sudor de la noche. Salen del agua y se ayudan mutuamente a secar sus pieles, y así como están se van a la cama. Esta noche Paulina quiere ser la cuchara grande, así que entre sus brazos se acomoda María José y después de un “buenas noches” descansan tranquilas. No había necesidad de verborrea, simplemente acciones, simplemente detalles.


	10. Astromelia (Símb. Entendimiento)

Era el día de las madres, Bruno junto con Micaela se encargaron de hacer un desayuno para María José y Paulina. Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron del detalle que le regalaron los pequeños del hogar, sobre todo agradecieron a Micaela, a quien cada día la hacían más participe de la vida familiar. Sobre todo en las circunstancias en las que estaba Ernesto, porque no satisfecho con haberse unido a la secta, ahora parecía tener afán por estar con Carmelita. Por lo que dejaba en segundo plano a la menor De la Mora y, como de costumbre, la mayor se tenía que hacer cargo de los errores del padre.

La familia se divirtió entre anécdotas y recuerdos mientras comían a gusto en la terraza. Bruno, como el niño mimado que era, tenía su cabeza recostada en el regazo de Paulina y esta acariciaba sus cabellos mientras lo escuchaba hablar sobre lo maravillosa que era Rosita. Micaela, por su parte, comentaba lo feliz que estaba de que su grupo "El silencio loco" tuviera éxito, pues ella había nacido para ser una estrella. Aunque la española les recalcó a ambas que la fama no era todo y no podían terminar siendo un grupo "horroroso" con un single de verano. Su mujer la apoyo, pero le hizo un ademán para que restara importancia, no es que no creyera en el talento de los chicos, pero finalmente eran cosas de adolescentes. Lo que si sabían ambas, es que tendrían que estar más presente en esa aventura de fama que estaban teniendo los dos, y más en el romance juvenil de Brunito. Como ya estaban en primavera, los días eran más cálidos y a Majo lanzó la idea de un viaje en familia. Hacía mucho que no se tomaba unas vacaciones, ni en su estancia en España y ahora menos en México, por lo que propuso la idea de que todos podían pasar una semana en el golfo de México, lo que le pareció una muy buena idea a Paulina.

Ya era medio día y los chicos decidieron dejar a las mujeres a solas, después de todo ya le habían dedicado bastante tiempo y cada quien tenía que hacer sus cosas. A pesar de que los domingos siempre habían sido días flojos.

 **\--Tendremos que pedir el almuerzo a domicilio** -dijo María José, mientras observaba que la morena se ponía de pie con la intensión de recoger la mesa.

 **\--Pero te haces cargo de escoger tú, porque le llegas a proponer a las creaturas y nuevamente vamos a tener que comer las aceitosas pizzas que tanto les gustan** -respondió Paulina.

**\--Vale, que yo me hago cargo. Buscaré un restaurante local, me apetece comer pastas. ¿Qué dices?**

**\--Lo que tú quieras estará bien, mi princesa** -se acercó para besarla-. **Después de todo estás celebrando tu día** -le guiñó un ojo y tomó distancia.

María José quedo con una enorme sonrisa estampada en su rostro mientras vio desaparecer a Paulina en el interior de la casa con la bandeja de las cosas del desayuno. Busca en línea los locales que hagan entregas a su domicilio. Termina pidiendo algo liviano para almorzar, ya que el desayuno había sido bastante contundente y las horas avanzaban rápido. Se quedo ahí revisando su celular y la morena llego con una botella de vino blanco y dos copas.

 **\--Son casi la una, así que ya es legal beber -** dijo Paulina sirviendo las copas.

 **\--Después nos quejamos de por qué el niño nos sale así** -respondió la rubia, incorporándose y ayudando a Paulina, quien hizo un mohín ante su comentario.

El día estaba increíble y poder disfrutarlo en la terraza juntas parecía el mejor panorama del día de las madres. Cada una con su copa en mano brindaron deseándose un feliz día y probaron la bebida de aromas florales, pero que en gusto dejó un sabor tropical, a piña y melocotón. Ideal para beberlo en una terraza con vista al mar, pensó María José.

 **\--¿Tú piensas quedarte todo el día en pijama?** -inquirió Paulina, sacando a la contraria de sus pensamientos.

 **\--Sí, me apetece, total, es domingo y es mi día** -soltó con aires de suficiencia.

 **\--Ay sí, ella la muy muy** -se burló de la contraria-. **¿Por esas casualidades, la princesa ya se digno a hacer el pedido del almuerzo?**

 **\--Claro, lo he pedido hasta con postre** -la tentó con un tono sugerente, aprovechando la cercanía de sus bocas.

 **\--Muy atrevida la pelada** -respondió dejándose llevar por el beso que el deseo demandaba.

La pareja estuvo compartiendo mimos y declaraciones bobas de amor. Las risas flojas surgían por las palabras y se acompañaban de besos mariposas donde hubiera un espacio de piel que conquistar. Ambas se sentían tan cómodas de estar juntas y perder el tiempo, de dedicarse a reír o ser cursis como en tiempos pasados. Después de un tiempo Paulina recibió una llamada de sus hermanos y volvió a entrar a la casa, al minuto salió con un libro en sus manos y se volvió a acomodar al lado de María José. Le comentó que estaban pensando hacer una cena en la semana, algo tenía que contarles su padre. Se quedaron ahí tomando un poco de sol y dejando que la brisa primaveral les diera calidez.

María José de vez en cuando le daba un sorbo a su copa y observaba en detalle a la morena mientras esta leía. Su mente se fue en pensamientos, estos daban vueltas y vueltas entre teorías y conjeturas producto de la aparición de Alejo semanas atrás. Todo fue un poco engorroso. Debido a sus celos nunca se detuvo a pensar que fue un tanto egoísta, pero no era para menos, las inseguridades siempre habían estado ahí. Por otro lado, Paulina llevaba tiempo viéndose observado y eso la ponía nerviosa al no poder controlar la mente de la otra. Esa mirada no era la misma que tiempo atrás y en ella nacía la necesidad imperiosa de saber qué pasaba por la mente de su mujer, era extraño que estuviera tan callada. Las páginas del libro daban vueltas y vueltas, pero hacía mucho tiempo que ya las letras no estaban siendo codificadas en su mente, solo eran manchas negras sin sentido. Todo por estar tan pendiente de mirar de reojo a la contraria para saber si tenía algo que decirle. La rubia ya iba en el quinto sorbo a su copa, se relamía los labios y su boca se quedó en un puchero. Al levantar la vista, la mirada de ambas se encontró, la conocía bien y sabía que estaba causando ansiedad en su mujer. Carraspeó y se incorporó en el sillón.

**\--Sabes qué, ya sé por qué te gustó estar con ese tío.**

**\-- ¿A qué te refieres?** -arrugó su entrecejo sin comprender de lo que hablaba María José-. ¿ **De qué me estás hablando?**

**\--De Alejo, Alejandro, el niñato ese...**

**\--Ay por favor, ya quedó clarísimo que no pasa nada con él, solo está obsesionado** -respondió enfatizando con sus manos.

 **\--No es lo que le pasa a él, es lo que te pasa a ti con él** -aclaró la rubia.

**\--¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Me estás ofendiendo?**

**\--No, no te ofendo Pau. Solo he visto la realidad.**

**\--¿Me vas a dejar?** -preguntó con angustia y con sus ojos vidriosos a punto de expulsar las lágrimas.

Frente a la reacción de la morena, María José negó a la pregunta y abrazó tiernamente a su mujer. **\--Nada de eso mujer, que te quiero con la vida** -besó su frente y acarició su mejilla-. **Recuerdas que nos casamos jóvenes y no sabíamos nada de la vida. Yo con mi carrera y tú solucionando los problemas de tu familia** -hizo una pausa, hasta que la contraria asintió-. **Nuestra relación nunca tuvo eso que han tenido tus hermanos, siempre tuvimos que ser maduros, sobre todo tú. Luego vino Bruno, el momento más feliz, pero también con él vinieron más responsabilidades.**

 **\--Haber, me haces el favor y te explicas, porque no estoy entendiendo a dónde quieres llegar** -se incorporó con altanería, las paredes de la vulnerabilidad se estaban levantando y se comenzó a distanciarse físicamente de María José-. **¿Te arrepientes de todo eso?**

 **\--Que no mujer, escúchame por favor ¿Vale?** -habló duro frente a la inquietud de Paulina-. **Yo solo pienso que tú nunca te permitiste ser joven, digo, cometer errores como lo han hecho tus hermanos. Creo que tu primer error fui yo** -hizo una pausa para relamer sus labios-, **cuando te confesé que era mujer y eso desestructuró todo el mundo "perfecto" que intentabas construir para hacer feliz a tu madre.**

Paulina no quiso interrumpir a María José, pero no sabía a dónde quería llegar con todo esto. ¿Qué tenía que ver el español con que se casaron jóvenes? ¿O con sus hermanos? Se estaba sintiendo frustrada, pues la rubia no era directa y no planteaba las cosas con claridad. Su ceño lo tenía fruncido y su corporalidad ya estaba a la defensiva.

 **\--Siempre ha sido así, tú siendo el pilar que sostenía todo. Incluso en su tiempo lo hiciste conmigo** -continuó la española-. **Pasó que nos volvimos a liar, lo intentamos en España, la enfermedad de tu madre, el funeral, tu obsesión, tu mala relación con Puri, volver aquí, nuestra separación y ahí vino él, en tu caos. Supongo que necesitabas alguien que te apoyara en toda la locura, pero que al mismo tiempo te hiciera sentir joven. Quitar la carga de tus hombros, hacer que te relajaras y perder el control. Vamos, que solo lo supongo, por la forma en la que es él. Te devolvió la juventud que te arrebataron tus padres. Tal vez hizo lo mismo con Virginia, es encantador y le gusta complacer, tiene una forma de ser que me jode y es un gilipollas, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que ahora lo entiendo,** **los celos no me dejaron ver,** **aunque me pone de mala leche admitirlo. Y es que no somos perfectas, sabes que no creo ni en la perfección ni en la felicidad absoluta, pero lo que pasó me ha reafirmado que quiero intentarlo contigo siempre. Creo en lo que tenemos y sé que has puesto de tu parte para intentarlo, pero tengo que admitir que también la he cagado y he sido egoísta. Siempre te he exigido o te hago asumir la responsabilidad de todo. Lo siento, tú también has pasado por cosas duras Pau y yo no he sabido verlo. Tampoco quiero decir que con esto justificó algunas de tus acciones, pero estas últimas semanas he pensando mucho en nosotras y en que te quiero. Te quiero mucho** -hizo una pausa.

Ambas se estaban mirando fijo a los ojos, las lágrimas en Paulina ya se habían escapado por las palabras de su mujer y sus cuerpos solo querían envolverse en un abrazo. Sin embargo, Bruno las interrumpió dando aviso de que había llegado el domicilio, por lo que María José, que estaba más compuesta que la morena, se puso de pie para recepcionar el pedido. La reflexión se quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza de Paulina, si bien había sido complejo, tomarse un minuto para poner orden en su cabeza le hizo comprender a lo que quería llegar. La rubia fue capaz de hacerle entender el por qué se había confundido con Alejo, porque los pensamientos en un momento le hicieron creer que había sentido algo por él. Cuando estaba claro. Tal como había dicho su mujer, el español solo había sido una pieza que la conectó con esa Paulina que si se podía permitir disfrutar. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía María José, es que si ella terminó en los brazos de él fue porque era lo que hubiera hecho por ella cuando la dejó para regresar a Madrid. Hasta día de hoy se arrepentía de haberla dejado simplemente marchar, en cambio, Alejo le tendió la trampa, cayó en un estúpido cliché que lo quería vivir con su esposa, nunca con él. Tampoco se arrepentía de lo sucedido con el español, después de todo era alguien muy insignificante en su vida, pero era la suma de todo lo estúpido que hizo para darse cuenta que se había equivocado. Los caminos de la vida no eran como se los habían pintado de pequeña, su madre y su padre no eran unos santos, su familia no era perfecta y las apariencias no lo eran todo. Ser consciente de ello y haber aprendido a priorizar lo que era realmente importante, claro, después de casi haberlo perdido, la tenían en un momento de su vida donde se sentía feliz.

Paulina se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina, para encontrarse a toda su tropa emplatando el almuerzo para servirlo en la terraza. La morena se fue hacia donde se encontraba su mujer y la abrazó por detrás, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de ella y besando su espalda.

 **\--Gracias** -susurró Paulina-. **También te amo.**


	11. Erísimo (Símb. Adversidad) – parte I

** Parte I **

_"Se rompe el récord de contagiados y muertos por covid..."_

_"La OMS advierte que está en el momento más complejo..."_

_"Desgarradoras imágenes donde joven reanima a su abuela..."_

_"La famosa cantante tuvo que distanciarse de su hijo para realizar la cuarentena tras dar posit..."_

_"Sepa cómo viven la cuarentena los famosos..."_

La pantalla de la televisión se fue a negro. A Paulina de la Mora se le habían quitado todas las ganas de informarse, o más bien, estaba aburrida de la quietud que significaba estar en casa. No, no era común en ella ser una ama de casas convencional, necesitaba estar activa, ir de allá para acá, sentirse útil asumiendo responsabilidades que no le corresponden. Bien sabía que era la costumbre de siempre sentir que otro la necesitaba, pero esta pandemia mundial la tenía amarrada al presente, a un aquí y un ahora que le costaba sobrellevar.

Desde que habían decretado cuarentena en ciudad de México por el virus, la morena lo había hecho todo. Partió por tener unos primeros días de descanso junto a su mujer, Brunito y Micaela. Días de pijamadas, películas, comida casera, todo tranquilo e ideal. Sin embargo, al quinto día ya estaba harta de todo y su humor era otro. La morena era una bomba de irritabilidad, cualquier cosa que hacía alguien le molestaba, también lo que no hacían. Por lo que, María José sutilmente le comenzó a recomendar cosas qué hacer, mientras ella trabajaba en sus casos. Paulina se centró en la limpieza del hogar, tres días tardó en hacer una limpieza profunda, dos en ordenar el walking closet y reciclar prendas que ya no utilizaban. Luego se obsesionó con tener un hobby, partió por hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva en internet de lo que potencialmente le podría gustar. Hizo una lista eterna de la cual María José se burló.

**—Pau por favor ¿De verdad te vais a poner a tejer?**

**—Sí.**

**—Ni siquiera tienes los materiales.**

**—Los compraré por internet.**

**—Un desperdicio...**

**—¿No me crees capaz?** -respondió irritada frente a la incredulidad de su mujer. 

**—Mi amor, para eso hay que tener paciencia y siendo honesta, no la tenéis.**

**—La voy a desarrollar.**

**—Ay sí** -se burló y soltó una carcajada. Pero la mirada reprensiva y fulminante que le dio la morena la hicieron aguantarse las ganas de seguir riendo-. **¿Por qué no me ayudas a organizar el papeleo de los casos?** -sugirió.

**—Tengo una lista con otras 49 cosas que podría hacer.**

**—¿En serio Pau?**

**—¿Qué?**

**—Que yo no te veo pintando con acuarelas, menos con acrílicos o temperas. Bordar es casi similar a tejer, las manualidades solo se te dan bien con las flores y no las quieres ni ver después de Victoria. Customizar esas horrendas chaquetas que ibas a reciclar ¿para qué? Hacer DIY con botellas recicladas, vale, es interesante ¿Pero dónde lo vas a meter? Dedicarte a la jardinería, jo, le estarías quitando el empleo al jardinero. Y escribir poesía, sería bueno, pero te cuesta sacar las emociones. Mi amor tienes talento, pero tampoco es que te vuelves otra persona.**

Paulina la miró frustrada, de las 49 cosas que le quedaban ahora se reducían a cuatro. Tendría que empezar con el ejercicio, tal vez unirse a las rutinas de yoga que estaba siguiendo María José. Inscribirse a un curso online, volverse ludópata o utilizar a la rubia. De esas cuatro cosas, la más interesante era desquitar su frustración con la rubia, solo que no podía, porque lamentablemente estaban con dos adolescentes que circulaban por toda la casa mucho más aburridos y estresados que ella. Ni ayudarlo con las clases servía, porque todo lo querían hacer solos. Tal vez su mujer tenía razón y para distraerse tendría que echarle una mano con el papeleo. Mientras su mente intentaba funcionar, la contraria se acercó a ella y la rodeo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su propio cuerpo. Besó su sien y con su mano acarició la piel que quedaba libre dejaba del gran jersey que llevaba.

**—Pau, cariño, que no tienes que hacer cosas nuevas para sentirte útil, solo has lo que te salga del coño y ya.**

La morena hizo un puchero y la española besó su mejilla con mucha dulzura, en el fondo comprendía que era la ansiedad de su mujer actuando y no necesariamente ella. Lo cierto es que esto del confinamiento había tomado a muchas personas por sorpresa y el estar en casa con uno mismo volvía a la mexicana más reflexiva, dando tiempo a escuchar más los pensamientos que muchas veces buscaba acallar. Besó su mente y con sus manos siguió acariciando la piel descubierta de su espalda. Pau posó sus manos en los pechos de su mujer para dejarse llevar por las caricias, ella tenía la capacidad de apaciguar su mente, claro, cuando se lo permitía y no era una tozuda.

Desde que la morena salió de la cárcel estaba mucho más cariño con la contraria, le gustaba pasar tiempo así, simplemente sintiéndose con los sentidos. Palpando la textura de su piel, deleitándose con las curvas y provocando con sus manos. También disfrutaba de escuchar su voz o el latir de su corazón, eran melodía que la traía al presente para solo disfrutar de ella. Lo más común era ser descubierta admirándola de pies a cabeza, su forma de andar, de vestir, sus mohines y manías, sobre todo esa donde fruncía sus labios. Nunca lo había considerado, pero observar una obra de arte se había convertido en su pasatiempo más placentero. Necesitaba de esta cercanía, de sentirse rodeada entre sus brazos o tenerla cerca, porque no solo sentía el olor de su perfume, sino que también su esencia. Esa no cambiaba, tal vez de aquella se había enamorada y ahora no podía vivir sin ella, hasta cuando discutían necesitaba tenerla cerca. Aunque frente a esas situaciones su ansiedad se acrecentaba, volvía a nacer el monstruo del miedo por perderla. Paulina aún no superaba que por su culpa dejaba ir el amor de su vida.

Finalmente, después de mirarse y compartir una sonrisa, las bocas de ellas se unieron en un beso lento, sus labios se unían con letargo, porque el tiempo no importaba, solo querían sentirse. La mexicana fue añadiendo mayor intensidad cuando dejó de tocar sus pechos y posó sus manos en la nuca de ella, acortando imposiblemente la distancia. La lengua de la española ganó la batalla y se adentró con pasión en el interior de ella, dejando muy dispuesta a Paulina a querer recibir más. Sin embargo, las mujeres fueron interrumpidas por su hijo.

 **—¡Mamá!** -el grito se fue sintiendo más carca de la habitación en la que ellas estaban. Se dieron un piquito y tomaron distancia-. **Llegó un paquete, creo que Elena mandó algo.**

 **—Tía Elena, mi cielo** -corrigió Paulina, caminando hacia él-. **Vamos a verlo, dejemos a tu mamá que está trabajando.**

 **—¿Pero lo vas a abrir?** -insistió el adolescente, pues los paquetes eran lo más interesante que les podía llegar.

**—Sí, pero hay que desinfectarlo...**

Madre e hijo se fueron a hacer cargo de abrir la caja, mientras que Majo bajó el subidón de calentura que le provoco estar con la contraria a punto dé. Suspiró con resignación y se dedicó a continuar con su trabajo de escritorio. Las horas avanzaron, la mexicana se dedicó a ordenar los productos que venían en la canasta de regalo que le mandó Elena, mientras Bruno se daba vueltas por la sala jugando con su celular y Micaela estaba conectada haciendo sus deberes. En silencio y con más calma la morena preparó la cena para la familia, donde todos comieron a gusto. Después de la sobremesa los chicos se retiraron y quedaron las mujeres, dispuestas a ordenar los platos, solo para pasar minutos a solas. María José rellenó las copas, brindaron y se dedicaron a lavar los platos.

 **—Te acuerdas cuando te dije que había cambiado de sexo no de corazón** -inició la rubia, posicionándose detrás de Paulina que ya secaba los platos.

 **—Sí, yo te estaba contando que creía que el doctor Cohen era mi papá biológico** -siguió el juego fingiendo inocencia y pegando sus caderas a la entrepierna de su mujer.

**—Luego fue inevitable no dejarnos llevar por ese beso, después de años.**

**—Si me hubieras insistido tantito yo me dejaba llevar.**

**—No te creo** -le susurró María José, mientras friccionaban sus cuerpos contra la encimera.

 **—Es verdad, esa noche me quede pensando en ti y el beso** -confesó-. **Me comprobó que eras tú, que seguía sintiendo cosas por ti. No importaba el sexo, el tiempo ni la distancia.**

 **—Yo no deje de pensar en que podíamos tener algo después de que me tocaste las tetas** -admitió-. **Me sentí vulnerable, pero nunca en un mal sentido...**

**—Yo me lamenté después de hacerlo...**

**—Así... ¿por qué?**

**—Porque me enoje conmigo misma** -hizo una pausa. Deteniendo su accionar y volteando a ver a su mujer para mirarla a sus ojos, mientras sus manos las posaba por sobre sus pechos y su mirada se posaba en el colgante que esta llevaba-. **Deje pasar mucho tiempo, me deje influenciar por los demás, por mis prejuicios, sobre todo por mi miedo y mi dolor, cuando pudo haber sido todo tan diferente.**

 **—¿O tal vez no?** -tomó su mentón con una mano para que se miraran-. **Ya hablamos de esto Pau, las cosas pasaron así y ahora estamos aquí** -le dio un beso-. **Intentado para no caer en los mismo errores** -después de cada palabra hacía una pausa para darle un beso en los labios o en alguna parte de su rostro.

 **—Mi princesa tan inteligente. Siempre tienes la razón...** -agregó con un tono lascivo. Una de sus manos estaba jugando con las puntas de su cabello y la otra había bajado para masajear su pecho-. **Lo mejor de todo fue la reconciliación.**

 **—¿Eso crees?** -sus manos descendieron a su culo para apretarlo y atraerlo a su cuerpo para chocar sus centros-. **Yo no te veía muy convencida...** -la tentó.

 **—Si que estaba un poquito nerviosa, pero tus besos me ayudaron mucho...** -susurró con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como su esposa dejaba una estela de besos en su cuello.

 **—No se te notaron los nervios...** -recordó siguiendo con sus acciones.

Después de la declaración de Paulina en el aeropuerto, María José y Bruno se marcharon a España según lo acordado. Solo que ahora con la esperanza de que la morena se uniera a ellos. La española no se quiso quedar en México a esperarla, sabía que su mujer necesitaba remezones fuertes, sino nunca valoraba lo que tenía, porque daba por hecho las cosas. Grande fue la sorpresa, porque después de tres días la mexicana llegó con sus grandes maletas a vivir con su mujer, a volver a intentar tener esa rara familia que ellas tenían. Al principio estaban cegadas por ellas, un romance que solo duró un par de semanas, porque la incordiosa presencia de Purificación siempre causaba conflicto en la pareja. Sin embargo, la rubia siempre encontraba los momentos oportunos para dejarse llevar como amantes.

 **—Porque tus caricias me dieron valentía para mostrarte cuánto te deseaba** -comentó agitada, con un tono de voz perceptible solo para la rubia.

 **—Me encanta como te pones, toda cachonda. Es que siempre me pones Pau** -respondió con la clara intención de interrumpirlas.

 **—¡Manos arriba! Hay adolescentes presentes** -exclamó Micaela mientras entraba a la cocina seguida de la presencia de Bruno.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a las mujeres que seguidas de las palabras de la menor tomaron distancia.

 **—¿Y ustedes qué se traen?** -preguntó Paulina estoica, manteniendo la compostura como solo ella lo sabía hacer.

 **—¿Qué estaban haciendo?** -preguntó Bruno en tono juguetón y con una sonrisa socarrona. Era obvio que sabía lo que hacían sus madres, pero le gustaba verlas nerviosas.

 **—Lo que se ve no se pregunta, mi cielo** -respondió con rapidez Paulina y se acercó a ellos-. **¿Qué, no van a decir que se trae el par?** -insistió. La capacidad que tenía la morena de llevar el control era impresionante, porque muy compuesta se podía ver María José, pero no supo como reaccionar. Nuevamente necesitaba tiempo para bajar a su temperatura ideal.

 **—Veníamos por ustedes para ver una película en la sala** -respondió Micaela-. P **ero si quieren se van al dormitorio a hacer sus cosas** -dibujo comillas con sus dedos frente a las últimas palabras.

**—¡Ay niña, qué insinúas! De cuando aquí tan pacatos los dos, crecieron en un cabaret y han visto a Julián en todo internet. Solo nos estábamos besando.**

**—No te olvides, yo vi a Elena coger con mi hermano cuando se iba a casar con Dominique.**

**—Bienvenida a la familia, tenemos la facilidad de hacer daños irreparables.**

**—Bueno ya, que el punto no ese ese** -interrumpió la rubia-. **Vayan a la sala, yo voy a preparar algo para acompañar la pelí.**

 **—¿Má te vienes con nosotros o vas a seguir besando a mamá?** -le preguntó a Paulina que se quedó mirando a la rubia.

 **—Ya...uish, no se puede con ustedes dos** -negó sintiendo que los menores la estaban provocando.

Paulina abandonó la cocina junto a los chicos y se fueron hasta la sala. Discutieron qué película ver y al final decidieron iniciar el capítulo de una serie, así volverían habitual el disfrutar del contenido en conjunto y luego comentarlo. La rubia llegó con una bandeja de palomitas de maíz y le dieron play al primer capítulo de _Sex education_. Las dos mujeres mayores disfrutaron del contenido mientras estaban una al lado de la otra, Paulina recostada en el regazo de la rubia y esta peinando sus cabellos. Los menores estaban echados en el suelo disfrutando y conectándose con los personajes. Los capítulos se les hicieron adictivos y cuando estaban llegando al cuarto ya era pasada la media noche, por lo que se detuvieron y todos se fueron a sus dormitorios. Las mujeres estaban agotadas, así que tras su rutina de noche cayeron rendidas a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros ojos en abrirse fueron los verdes, contempló su alrededor y observó que a su lado aún dormía su mujer. Se volteó y la abrazó al tiempo que besó suavemente su cuello y hombro descubierto. Adoraba que la temperatura de la primavera les permitiera usar pijamas más descubiertas. Frente al estímulo de los labios de su mujer, Paulina abrió sus ojos con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. No hubo necesidad de decirse "Buenos días" ni de añadir ninguna palabra, porque como un imán sus bocas se unieron y volvieron a sentir el deseo que se había estado generando desde el día anterior. Los besos ya no eran prolijos, las caricias estaban arrancando la ropa en busca del tato de la piel. La rubia se sentó a horcajadas para quitarse la blusa y las manos de la morena se fueron a apretar sus pechos para estimularlos. Un gemido largo escapo de los labios de la española, quien echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Paulina se incorporó para poder besar su garganta expuesta y seguir intensificando el placer. Estaban disfrutándose la una de la otra, cada toque las ponía más calientes y la pasión había inundado la habitación, hasta que todo se vació cuando los gritos de Bruno y Micaela las sacaron de su atmósfera.

 **—Solo ignoralos** -sugirió Paulina, retomando el beso mientras su mano iba a la entrepierna de su mujer.

 **—Mmm...** -gimoteó en respuesta, por no ser capaz de articular palabra. Pero por más que quisiera concentrarse en las provocaciones de su mujer, más gritos llamaron la atención. En ese momento detestaba estar en casa con dos adolescentes-. **Joder Pau, no puedo...** -se bajó del regazo de su mujer y quedo acostada al lado de ella. Completamente frustrada.

 **—¡Voy a matar a esos niños!** -la morena se levantó de la cama cogiendo su bata y saliendo de la habitación.

Era terrible, ni cuando Bruno era un bebé les había costado tanto poder follar, pensó la rubia que refregaba su rostro con frustración. La convivencia 24/7 los iba a sobrepasar, ya estaba sucediendo con los chicos y, ahora, a ellas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ¡Hola! Siento tardar tiempo en publicar. Como sale en la descripción, tenía pensado escribir esta historia sin línea temporal, sino que cada capítulo fuera aislado del otro (en teoría one shots). El resultado no fue ese, pero hago el intento de no dejar tramas abiertas o hacer una unión por parte de aquellas que se complementan. En este caso, escribiré unos capítulos que estarán conectados y tendrán que ver con la situación que nos acontece de la cuarentena.  
> Saludos y gracias por la lectura.


	12. Erísimo (Símb. Adversidad) – parte II

** Parte II **

Un mes pasó desde que se había decretado cuarentena y la pandemia tenía paralizada a todo el mundo. Al mismo tiempo, la incertidumbre se hacía presente en el estado emocional de las personas y algunas se veían más afectadas que otras. Ese era el caso de Paulina, quien dos semanas las había soportado de manera relativamente estable, pero ya entrada a la tercera y cercana a la cuarta, su estado de ánimo era una montaña rusa. La rubia parecía que tenía que lidiar con tres adolescentes, aunque la más sensata resultaba ser Micaela, solo que su arrogancia y altanería adolescente provocaba que la quisiera evitar. Todas las mañanas la abogada aprovechaba el silencio, logrando meditar y hacer yoga. Era ya parte de su rutina levantarse y disfrutar de sus pensamientos, de su momento en privacidad al instante de apagar su alarma. Se levantaba en silencio para vestir sus prendas, unos leggins negros y un sostén deportivo, cuando estaba lista bajaba a la cocina para encender la máquina de café y que hiciera lo suyo mientras ella salía a la terraza para recibir los rayos primaverales del sol. Desde que realizó su transición y al tiempo su vaginoplastia no había tenido la instancia concreta de dedicarse a sí misma, durante casi 4 años todo se había resumido a trabajo, su hermana y una limitada vida social, mientras que los últimos dos había llegado al caos de los De la Mora. De manera que ella estaba aprovechando este tiempo obligado de estar en casa, para aprovechar a su familia y sobre todo a sí misma. Después de casi una vida luchando con su identidad y con todo lo que conllevaba existir y ser, la española se encontraba en un punto donde se sentía satisfecha y plena.

Inhalaba mientras sostenía la posición y exhalaba al cambiar. Poco a poco los rayos de sol pegaban con mayor potencia sobre su piel y disfrutando que la temporada fría ya estaba quedando atrás. Doce posturas se repetían al ritmo de una respiración calmada y cuando se completaba el saludo al sol seguía con otras posiciones que ayudaban a la elasticidad y control de la respiración. A veces era sorprendida por Paulina, quien como un gato se posaba cerca o sobre ella y perdían minutos en entregarse caricias y besos, aprovechando un momento de intimidad mientras los chicos dormían. Esa mañana fue una de aquellas, la morena la sorprendió, se sentó sobre sus piernas y le robó un apasionado beso.

 **—Buenos días** -saludó Paulina.

 **—Mmm te has caído de la cama** -bromeó la rubia.

**—Ja-ja muy chistosita.**

**—Y tú muy brava** -replicó con una sonrisa socarrona.

**—¿Por qué no me despertaste?**

**—Quería que descansaras. Aún era muy temprano y anoche te costó conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que tomaste las pastilla** -replicó, un poco preocupada de que las pastillas de su mujer no estuvieran haciendo efecto.

 **—Tenía ganas de ti** -declaró y la beso sin recato alguno. La tomó de sus mejillas y dejó que su boca comunicara el deseo que sentía.

 **—Linda pijama** -murmuró la rubia acariciando las curvas de su mujer por sobre la camisola negra que le pertenecía, pero que le quedaba muy bien a la contraria-. **Lindo culo** -agregó en un susurró mientas sus manos apretaban duro la zona.

 **—Lindas tetas y lindos ojos** -replicó la acción, solo que centrándose en el escote de la contraria.

Después de compartir unos momentos de mimos se levantaron para preparar el desayuno de la familia. Estaban haciendo costumbre el sentarse a la mesa los cuatro, aunque los niños a veces se quedaban hasta tarde despiertos. Sin embargo, Paulina era muy estricta con las horas, más si ellos tenían clases online. Las dos mujeres se sirvieron una taza de café, para comenzar a picar la fruta, preparar los panqueques avena y el jugo.

 **—¿Y ya te decidiste?** -preguntó María José.

Paulina levantó la vista de su accionar y compartió una mirada cómplice con su mujer. **—No.**

**—Venga Pau, que es solo un juguete.**

**—Lo sé, pero yo quiero que sea especial para ti.**

**—Cariño, tú eres lo más especial para mí** -persuadió la rubia, pues llevaba dos semanas esperando a que la contraria se decidiera.

 **—Ay no me vengas con esa catchphrase, que ni tú te la crees** -negó rodando los ojos-. **Pero para tu tranquilidad, creo que encontré uno que será perfecto para las dos** -sonrió con picardía.

**—Mmm eso me gusta como suena, ¿cuándo será el estreno?**

**—Ay no sé, en que llegué aquí y en que tengamos un día para nosotras. Mira que eso último ya se estaría convirtiendo en un milagro, oye.**

**—Cuando hagas la compra añades valeriana, y se la damos a Bruno y Micaela para que duerman como bebés** -la rubia se acercó a abrazar a la contraria.

 **—¡María José! No sabía que tenías tantas ganas, tú siempre...** -se volteó para corresponder a su mujer-. **No deberías tentarme, mira que yo soy capaz de mandar a esos niños donde Julián y Diego.**

 **—¿Por qué nos vas a mandar donde Julián y Diego?** -preguntó Micaela, muy curiosa por la situación, aunque no sorprendida de verlas tan acarameladas en los brazos de la otra-. **Más bien deberías traerlos aquí, ¿cuál de los dos es más pendejo?**

 **—Para que ustedes los cuiden, escucha bien niña** -explicó la morena con su humor y tono habitual-. **Eso pasa por interrumpir conversaciones ajenas.**

 **—¿Cómo amaneciste Mica?** -preguntó Majo con un tono más amigable que el de Paulina.

 **—Bien Majo, aunque mamada de tener clases todo el día. Como si fuera a aprender algo...** -rodó los ojos. Las dos mujeres se encogieron de hombros, era un tema constante motivar a los chicos a que se conectaran e hicieran su trabajo virtual-. **¿Qué hay de comer?**

Ambas le respondieron lo que estaban haciendo, teniendo como respuesta una media sonrisa por parte de la menor y ella compartieron una mirada de incomodidad, por no comprender el humor de Micaela. Actualmente eran creativas al desayuno, como era la primera comida que compartían todos en la casa, pensaban que tenía que ser del gusto de todos. Así que Paulina les preguntaba por las sugerencias durante la cena o en algún momento en que estuvieran compartiendo juntos, y como era intensa, les hacía votar por las opciones. Bruno hizo acto de presencia cuando todo estaba listo: conversación, comida, mesa y hasta los platos de cada uno. Estaban compartiendo y aunque la conversación era repetitiva siempre sacaban algo de lo que reírse, sobre todo recuerdos. En aquello estaban cuando el celular de la morena comenzó a sonar, ella se levantó a contestar, pues no lo tenía de cerca. Mientras que los menores escuchaban con atención las anécdotas de María José de cuando tenía doce años y le expulsaron del colegio. A lo lejos se oía Paulina, quien a los minutos salió con un semblante de preocupación.

 **—María José, tenemos que salir, pasó algo importante** -enunció dejando a todos con la preocupación y curiosidad a flor de piel.

 **—¿Ma?** -Bruno buscó llamar su atención-. **¿Ma, qué paso?** -insistió, pero la morena estaba perdida en su celular texteando y la rubia se puso de pie para saber que sucedía-. **¡Mamá, dinos que sucede!** -exigió alzando la voz.

 **—Bruno, por favor, no le grites a tu mamá, vale** -reprendió la rubia.

**—Pero si no contesta, cree que uno es tonto.**

**—¡Ya niño, por favor! Ten paciencia** -intervino la morena que ya estaba entrando en un colapso nervioso.

 **—Ni tu la tienes...** -soltó por lo bajo Micaela-. **¿Para qué la exiges?**

 **—Vale ya, ustedes dos** -les apuntó con el dedo y los miro de forma amenazante-. **¿Cariño, qué pasa?** -se acercó a la morena posando su mano en el hombro de esta para que prestara atención.

Paulina levantó su cara y coincidió con los ojos verdes de la contraria. El reflejo de los ojos castaños mostraba preocupación o perplejidad frente a algo que desconocía. María José solo contuvo en un abrazo a Paulina, para darle tiempo a que pudiera expresar que le pasaba. Se notaba que estaba bloqueada por algo inesperado.

 **—Delia...** -enunció por lo bajo-. **Delia está en la cárcel y Victoria murió.**

La sala se quedó en silencio, todos quietos y expectante a saber más detalles, pero respetando el silencio de la morena. María José apretó más el cuerpo de su mujer y después de unos segundos Paulina se separo de esta para poder hablar.

 **—No se sabe mucho, Marquéz me llamó y me dijo que están interrogando a Delia. No entiendo nada** -negó mirando a los menores-. **María José, tenemos que ir a ayudar a Delia.**

No esperaron más tiempo, ambas mujeres se fueron a arreglar y se prepararon para salir del hogar siguiendo los protocolos de cuidado. Primero tuvieron que asistir a la fiscalía, la rubia mediante un amparo pudo ser la representante de Delia, se informó de la situación y estuvo con ella mientras se le tomaba declaración. De no ser por su rápido accionar y que Márquez le informó a Paulina, Delia hubiese tenido que pasar días en la cárcel hasta el juicio. Mientras tanto, la morena desde el interior de su automóvil le estaba informando a sus hermanos y papá, pues prontamente tendrían que ir a retirar el cuerpo para el entierro. Ella le destacó a su familia que ni por cariño ni por la situación país estaban como para hacer un velorio e invitar a gente, frente a esa idea todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Después de tres horas María José salió junto a Delia, lo que hizo que el corazón volviera al pecho de Paulina y se sintiera un poco más tranquila. Ahora todo lo demás era un mero transmite que se solucionaría mediante el papeleo. Cuando Delia entró al automóvil, Paulina le dio un fuerte abrazo, sin importar la barrera del distanciamiento social que se tenía que mantener por protección. Luego la interrogó, necesitaba saber en detalle lo que había sucedido con Victoria y por qué la querían meter a la cárcel. Delia fue capaz de narrar todo, explicándole a Paulina que su abuela estaba sufriendo desvaríos y que desde hacía dos meses no la llamaba por su nombre, sino que le decía Silvia. Al principio la mujer creía que se trataba de la edad, pero se dio cuenta que la progenitora de Virginia le hacía reclamos y se ocultaba a tomar una medicina que nunca supo que contenía, solo sabía que le servía para el dolor. Las dosis que estaba ingiriendo eran muy altas, el problema es que las última dos semanas estaba encerrada en su habitación y no permitía que Delia entrase a verla, solo aceptaba la comida, así que escasa supervisión tenía. La noche anterior había llamado a la policía, pues la señora había estado dando gritos horrorizada y la mujer no sabía qué hacer, cuando finalizó la llamada iba a subir a verla, pero grande fue la sorpresa de verla rodar por las escaleras tras tropezarse con el albornoz que llevaba puesta. La policía llegó quince minutos después, ella lloraba a los pies de la señora y frente al impacto de lo que había visto más el interrogatorio, se puso nerviosa y no supo qué responder. El tiempo pareció un pestañeó, pero llegaron encargados de realizar el peritaje a la escena del crimen, lo que les dio la madrugada y luego la llevaron a comisaria. Ahí se encontraba Márquez, quien llamó a Paulina y, finalmente, pudieron aclarar un mal entendido que la podía llevar a pasar una temporada tras las rejas.

 **—Ay Paulinita, es horrible estar ahí dentro, yo no sé cómo lo soportaste, mi niña** -dijo la mujer entre lágrimas.

 **—Sí, lo sé, pero ya estás aquí con nosotras** -acarició a la contraria.

**—Muchas gracias Don María José, si no hubiera estado ahí yo no habría sabido decir nada.**

**—Tranquila Delia, que ya se pudo aclarar el mal entendido.**

**—Así es, estas con nosotros y es lo que importa** -declaró Paulina-. **Ahora te vamos a ir a dejar a nuestracasa, ahí nos estarán esperando Elena y Julián.**

Paulina se puso frente al volante y volvió a su casa, al llegar todos atosigaron con preguntas a las tres mujeres, pues ahora eran cuatro adolescentes que querían saber detalles. Solo que Julián y Elena eran peor que los niños. Frente a ese escenario, Paulina los invito a calma, propuso que se quedaran en casa, que le permitieran a Delia descansar mientras ella junto a María José se reunirían con Ernesto para ver lo del entierro. Lamentablemente, frente a la pandemia el sistema estaba colapsado y lo que se hubiese podido solucionar en una hora, se volvía un transmite de hasta incluso días. Las dos mujeres salieron nuevamente de la casa y antes de llegar al automóvil, Paulina se tuvo que sostener de este, porque sentía que se iba a desmayar.

 **—¿Pau estás bien?** -María José se alertó y la sostuvo. Solo tuvo como respuesta un fuerte abrazo por parte de la morena-. **Anda, nos devolvemos a casa.**

 **—No, tenemos que ver esto. Solo que...** -hizo una pausa, aún entre los brazos de la rubia-. **Es demasiado. Recordé un poco el funeral de Roberta, lo que tuve que hacer y mezclado con la situación de que pudieron haber metido presa a Delia...es demasiado.**

 **—Por eso, vamos dentro, te quedas en casa a descansar y yo puedo ir con uno de tus hermanos a juntarme con Ernesto** -propuso, preocupada por la salud de su mujer.

 **—No, solo dame unos minutos. Estaré bien** -se incorporó para mantenerse en pie por sí misma-. **La idea es salir de esto rápido y con ese par de tontas nos retrasaríamos. Además, esto lo hago por mi mamá, porque nadie quería a esa vieja horrorosa.**

 **—Esta bien** -respondió con resignación, sabía que no podía hacer cambiar de opinión a su mujer-. **Pero prométeme algo.**

**—¿Qué?**

**—Me vas a decir si te sientes mal, mira que no quiero que te lleves al límite. ¿Vale?**

Paulina asintió y María José besó su frente. Se dieron un abrazo y se montaron al carro poniéndose las mascarillas y los guantes para prevenir el contagio. La rubia todo el trayecto se fue pendiente de la contraria y constantemente se aseguraba de que ella estuviese bien. Se encontraron con Ernesto y fueron a la funeraria a hacer el papeleo. Lo bueno de ser una familia de renombre, era que tenían un mausoleo y que la difunta no se había contagiado de covid, por lo que pudieron organizar todo ese mismo día. Alrededor de las siete y media de la tarde, las dos mujeres junto con Ernesto se fueron hasta la casa donde estaban todos. Les comunicaron que mañana a las diez sería el entierro, pero no todo terminaba ahí, Julián y Elena lanzaron la bomba que les había comunicado Diego.

 **—¿Te tomaste tu patillita?** -preguntó Julián al ver lo irritada que se veía Paulina, aunque su tono era de broma, él estaba preocupado por su hermana.

 **-Julián, por favor, que no estamos para bromas, eh** -reprendió María José, quien no se despegaba del lado de la morena, quien solo le abrió los ojos a su hermano menor.

 **—Podría el par de tontas decir de una buena vez ¿qué sucede?** -ordenó Paulina.

 **—Estábamos todos almorzando y Diego me llamó muy preocupado para preguntarme por la abuela...** -inició Julián, preocupándose de los detalles.

 **—La abuela vendió la casa hace tres meses** -soltó de una buena vez Elena, dejando a todos impactados- **no se sabe a quién, pero efectuada su muerte tenemos un mes para sacar todo.**

 **—¿Qué? ¿Papá, pero esa casa no es tuya y de mi mamá?** -Paulina estaba sorprendida.

**—No hija, la casa es de tu abuela.**

**—Pero a ver, Virginia es heredera, por lo tanto, les corresponde la mitad de la herencia** -intervino María José.

 **—Vieja horrorosa, hasta muerte no hace más que sembrar su veneno** -replicó la morena, muy molesta por la situación.

La familia siguió conversando del asunto y Ernesto les reveló que él no tenía nada que ver con la fortuna de la familia Aguirre, realmente después de su matrimonio con Virginia, y los negocios propios, lograron sacar adelante a la familia De la Mora, además, el gran capital venía del cabaret. Terminaron cenando todos juntos y luego cada uno se marchó a casa, Elena y Delia se fueron a la casa grande, y ese día Ernesto se fue con Micaela a la casa de Carmela, donde ahora estaba viviendo. Esa noche la cama matrimonialfue usada por tres cuerpos, la situación los tenía a todos nerviosos, pero Bruno sentía el deber de tener que apoyar a su madre. Era la costumbre que adquirió después de que sus madres se habían separado, además sin necesidad de que la morena tuviera que decir nada, él apreciaba que no estaba bien. Así que madre e hijo le estaban dando cariño y contención a Paulina, quien después de mucho tiempo sentía que podía bajar sus barreras y mostrar su vulnerabilidad, porque tenía en donde encontrar el apoyo. Junto a su verdadera familia.


	13. ADONIS (Símb. Recuerdos)

Habían sido días complejos para Paulina, las emociones y el acontecer le pasaron la cuenta. Como era costumbre ignoró las advertencias, pero su cuerpo la remeció y la tuvo en cama dos días con una jaqueca que la limitaba. Frente a ese escenario María José no dudo en llamar a un doctor a domicilio para que atendiera a su mujer, odiaba no verla bien. Al principio pensaron que la morena se había contagiado del virus, lo que era aterrador, porque todos tendrían que hacer cuarentena y enfrentar los síntomas de la enfermedad. Sin embargo, frente a la revisión minuciosa del doctor determinaron que la morena había somatizado todo lo sucedido y tenía un severo cuadro de estrés que se potenciaba con la ansiedad que padecía. Ella solo necesitaba descanso y seguir una rutina que le ayudara a adquirir buenos hábitos y régimen de vida. A regañadientes Paulina tuvo que cumplir todo el itinerario que María José le hacía llevar sagradamente desde el momento en que abría los ojos todas las mañanas. Ahora al levantarse, se preparaban para hacer la rutina de yoga que practicaba la rubia, desayunaban y luego dedicaban largo tiempo en organizar el papeleo de los casos que llevaba la abogada. La morena tenía mucho talento para la administración y dedicarse a ello le ayudaba a centrarse en una sola actividad. Además aprovechaban el tiempo para conversar, planificar cosas o simplemente dejarse llevar por los recuerdos. De vez en cuando ponían pestillo a la habitación que utilizaba como oficina y se ahogaban en gemidos que fingidamente eran ignorados por Bruno, quien se ponía los audífonos y se iba a encerrar a su habitación. En la hora de almuerzo compartían sobremesa, la tarde la aprovechaban para meditar o leer, hacer alguna actividad que permitiera que la morena se relajara. Hasta la hora de la cena, donde aprovechaban de cocinar en conjunto y posteriormente limpiar el desastre que quedaba en la cocina. Por lo general, todos en la casa mantenían el orden y dedicaban días a hacer las labores que demandaban más tiempo.

Después casi dos semanas el ánimo de Paulina fue mucho más estable y se sentía con energía, aunque la rubia no le permitía sobrepasarse. El conflicto era que los problemas buscaban a los De la Mora, porque tenían que hacerse cargo de la mudanza de algunos muebles de la casa grande, debido a Victoria se le había ocurrido vendarla sin consultar a nadie. Y dado que Julián tenía menos madurez que Bruno y Micaela, y Elena estaba en las nubes con su novio el repartidor, era imposible que se hicieran cargo de la situación. Por eso, siempre caía en manos de la morena dar soluciones para mantener la estabilidad en la vida de las tontas de sus hermanas, pero dado su estado de salud, María José la iba a ayudar.

El jueves se levantaron temprano, aprovecharon el viaje y los protocolos de cuidado para ir a dejar a Bruno donde Ernesto y Carmela. El menor había pedido pasar tiempo con Micaela, ya estaba aburrido en casa y cansado de tener que presenciar los cachondeos de sus madres. Las mujeres aceptaron, no vieron problema y tampoco se enteraron de que su hijo estaba fastidiado de siempre presenciar escenas subidas de tono entre ellas, al menos en la casa de su abuelo podría compartir con Micaela como lo habían estado haciendo antes de la muerte de Victoria. Al llegar Paulina habló con su padre por teléfono y Bruno entró al departamento directo a darse una ducha. Estacionadas bajo el edificio, la morena le explicó a su padre que junto a María José se encargarían de verificar que se cumpliera el protocolo de la mudanza y se juntarían con el representante legal de Victoria para comprender mejor la sucia jugada que hizo la anciana. Se despidieron y emprendieron el camino a la casa grande, Paulina mantuvo el silencioso todo el camino, su mente se perdía en recuerdos y pensamientos de saber que habían perdido para siempre la casa, aquel lugar que representaba el recuerdo vivo de Virginia. Dio varios suspiros mientras conducía y la rubia la observaba de reojo, preocupada por ella, pero no queriendo alterar su humor. Llegaron a la casa, se estacionaron observando como cinco trabajadores montaban algunos muebles a un camión de mudanza.

 **—¿Pau, cariño, estás bien?** -preguntó con preocupación la española.

 **—Sí…** -respondió apagando el motor de la camioneta y organizando sus pensamientos para verbalizar lo que sentía, pues implícitamente comprendía que la pregunta de su mujer iba a más-. **Nunca pensé que iba a vivir para presenciar esto, ver que perdíamos la casa de mi mamá. Pero nunca imaginé que iban a pasar tatas cosas, María José… Supongo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a los cambios, ahora al menos sé que tengo a mi familia, tú y Brunito** -dibujo una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

María José le devolvió la sonrisa, jamás se imagino escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Paulina y era evidente que se sorprendía gratamente. Extendió su mano y acarició la mejilla de su mujer. Después de todo lo vivido, de aquello que parecía no tener remedio, se veía ahora compartiendo con su mujer y teniendo más seguridad en su presente que en cualquier otro momento. Al fin se trataba de ellas, al fin Paulina ponía como prioridad la familia que tenían entre los tres y sin la necesidad de que la rubia tuviera que aplicar un ultimátum.

 **—Así es cariño, nos tenemos nosotras y a nuestro hijo** -afirmó con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción-. **Joder Pau, es que no sabes el significado de escuchar esas palabras. Saber que ahora sí nos ves como familia.**

Paulina sonrió frente a la reacción de la contraria. **—Lo sé, me tomó mucho tiempo y hasta una estadía en la cárcel** -se burló de sí, girando sus ojos ante ese gran detalle-. **Pero bueno, lo hecho está hecho, no hay vuelta atrás. Solo puedo agradecer que estuviste conmigo y fuiste generosa al perdonarme y volverlo a intentar.**

**—Sí, es que no había de otra. Te quiero mujer, eres la piedra con la que tropezaría mil veces, aunque claro, no te pases, eh. Que tampoco te voy a dejar pasar todo, mira que no soy una pendeja, soy una mujer.**

**—¡Ya!** -exclamó-. **No volveré a caer en absurdas venganzas ni en líos de terceros. Y tú también pone de tu parte. Te me aplacas y controlas, porque cuando te da, te da.**

**—Vale, será una promesa de las dos. Controladas y comunicándonos para resolver juntas las cosas, ¿sí?**

**—Sí, me parece mi princesa.**

Rieron juguetonamente y sellaron la banal promesa con un beso por sobre las mascarillas que llevaban. A los minutos se bajaron del carro, saludaron a las personas que estaban trabajando y se adentraron en la casa. La gran mayoría de los muebles grandes e importantes ya se los habían llevado, solo quedaban algunas cosas que eran parte de la venta, ahora ellas tendrían que recorrer las habitaciones para empacar las pertenencias más pequeñas. Iniciaron por la cocina y Paulina comenzó a contar anécdotas de Delia, como está siempre solapaba sus acciones frente a su mamá. María José la escuchaba con atención, era impresionante la cantidad de historias que podían guardar los lugares que se habitaban, más esta casa que vio crecer a los tres hermanos De la Mora y también fue la coraza para ocultar las apariencias. Siguieron por el sótano, ahí solo había muebles muy viejos, nada importante, lo cierto era que a Virginia jamás le gustó usar ese lugar, ni siquiera para almacenar o guardar cosas. Subieron y se fueron por un pasillo lateral que tenía grandes ventanales y daba al patio.

 **—Nunca te dije que por aquí me escapaba para irte a ver a la universidad ¿Verdad?** -inició Paulina al apuntar el ventanal al cual hacía referencia.

 **—No** -respondió divertida al enterarse de aquello-. **Apuesto a que Delia también te cubría para hacer eso.**

**—Un poco, es siempre le caíste bien a Delia. No puedo decir lo mismo de mi mamá que te odiaba, por ser española y no de la colonia.**

**—Hostias, había olvidado que me tomó tiempo ganar la confianza de Virginia. Ahora entiendo porque le costó asumir mi transición** -hizo una pausa, estaba trayendo a la memoria recuerdos de hace más de dos décadas. Le resultaba impresionante la forma en la cual avanzaba el tiempo y, al mismo tiempo, cuánto llevaban juntas. Era toda una vida de conocerse-. **Pau, tú te escapabas cuando supuestamente estabas de novia de ese tal Arturo Villareal de no sé que hostias** -preguntó-. **Joder, es que hasta nombre de telenovela tiene.**

 **—A ver, no te burles. Por eso no le caías bien a mi mamá** -aclaró con su tono habitual-. **Y sí, me escapaba cuando me querían casar con ese tipo, iuch, era un asco. Menos mal estabas en mi vida y me mostraste otras cosas** -compartió una mirada de complicidad.

 **—Ay Pau, eras una pilla con las cosas que decías** -negó divertida-. **Me mentiste al principio, te hacías la interesante, la mujer de mundo, la de los mil novios y hasta me dijiste que tenías más edad de la que en realidad tenías.**

**—Ay por favor, solo fueron mentiritas piadosas. No le hacía daño a nadie, y tú te hacías muy interesante, teniendo a media universidad derretida por ti. Así que no hables.**

**—Sí, puede ser, pero jamás te mentí diciendo que había tenido muchos novios para hacerme interesante.**

**—¿Yo?** -fingió de forma exagerada-. **No, no, María José, no te mentí con nada de los novios, tú asumiste cosas de mí y yo solo omití información. Eso es algo muy diferente, porque en esa época te hacías el muy machote conmigo**

 **—¿Qué dices mujer? Yo no hacía nada de eso. Tú eras una pija super displicente que siempre decía “Soy Paulina De la mora, me oyes”** -imitó su acento al pronunciar su apellido.

Paulina se mordió el labio soportando la risa que le provocó esa imitación, pues si recordaba ser bastante chocante de joven. **—Bueno, eso no te lo voy a negar. Pero culpas tienes, porque fuiste la persona más grosera con la que había coincidido en mi vida.**

**—¿Qué va? No fui grosera, solo te dije las cosas cómo eran y te traté como a todes.**

**—No seas mentirosa María José, me ignoraste todo el tiempo. Apuesto que fue tu táctica de tenerme ahí derretida por ti.**

**—En mi defensa, solo diré que me comporte acorde a mi edad, la cual siempre fue de real conocimiento** -levantó su dedo índice para hacer hincapié en sus palabras.

 **—¡Qué bárbara tú!** -respondió mientras subían las escaleras.

**—Y, por otro lado, tu madre me odiaba porque tú fuiste descuidada.**

**—¿Por qué dices eso?**

**—Porque te encontró esas fotos que nos tomamos en la pequeña habitación que arrendaba. Se le cayó el pelo a Virginia De la Mora de ver a su primogénita posando desnuda.**

**—¡Oh por dios! Había olvidado eso** -llevó una mano para cubrir su rostro, aún sentía vergüenza por aquella situación-. **Se quiso morir cuando las descubrió. Con lo loca que se puso yo pensé que me iba a enviar a un convento. Lo bueno que se le quitó la idea de planificar mi matrimonio con ese tal Arturo y se dedicó a planear nuestra boda con más de 800 invitados.**

**—Y te obligó a casarte de blanco. Joder, qué mujer era tu madre.**

**—Ya ves de donde una saca toda esa locura.**

**—Sí, venga, después de 20 años caigo en cuenta.**

**—Ya, princesa, deja de quejarte** -se detuvo impidiendo que la contraria siguiera el paso-. **En lo que nunca te mentí fue en decirte a lo que te atenías si querías estar conmigo.**

 **—Sí, es verdad** -se perdió unos minutos en mirar a los ojos a su mujer-. **Y no me arrepiento** -susurró.

Paulina se bajó la mascarilla, ayudo a la contraria a también hacerlo y compartieron un apasionado beso en la escalera de la casa.

 **—Sabes, debiste haber salido corriendo al ver el mal gusto que tenía mi mamá y que gracias a dios no heredé. O sea nunca aprendió a combinar nada, solo los arreglos florales, porque qué es eso del estilo ecléctico que pasa a lo kitsch. Horroroso, definitivamente lo heredó de mi abuela** -comentó mirando a su alrededor-. **Es raro…**

 **—¿Qué? ¿El mal gusto?** -inquirió María José.

**—No, que nos besamos en el lugar en que murió mi abuela.**

**—¡Ay Pau! No me lo recuerdes que me da yuyu.**

**—No te preocupes, yo protejo a la princesa** -la tomó de la mano para seguir el paso.

Llegaron al segundo piso para recorrer las habitaciones, se hicieron cargo de reunir lo cuadros con fotos de la familia, los álbumes de fotografías que guardaba Virginia y uno que otro adorno que tenía importancia sentimental para la morena. Del resto dejaron que se hiciera cargo la empresa de mudanza, pues había ropa y cosas que tendrían que ser donadas, mientras que otras simplemente mantenerse en bodega hasta resolver qué hacer. Les tomó todo el día estar en la casa, ya que luego hizo su aparición la representante legal de Victoria, quien les aclaró dudas sobre el bien material que le pertenecía a la mujer y cómo iban a ser distribuido los dineros, pues solo el 30 por ciento de las ganancias de la vente le correspondía a la familia, el otro era de la mujer y haría pago de las deudas que tenía. La conversación la sostuvo con María José, la morena prefirió confiarle a ella el asunto mientras se dedicó a recorrer los rincones de la casa que prácticamente estaba quedando vacía. Un momento surrealista tuvo cuando pisó nuevamente el dormitorio matrimonial, la imagen viva de Virginia mencionando lo orgullosa que estaba de ella provocó que derramara un par de lágrimas. Se quedo largo tiempo en el lugar, hasta que la rubio subió en su búsqueda luego de que la abogada se marchó. Al ver que su mujer estaba muy sentimental por la casa, María José prefirió no seguir hablando del tema legal y centrarse en contenerla. Se sentó junto a ella y la escuchó, Paulina tenía muchas cosas que decir sobre su madre, muchas que se había guardado y que le hacían daño. Nunca antes las había podido sacar de su interior, pero confiaba ciegamente en su mujer, solo ella había visto su total vulnerabilidad. Majo fue una escucha activa, recalcando que comprendía esos sentimientos, pues ella también perdió a su madre y pasó por algo similar, aunque claro, su madre jamás la educó para vivir de apariencias. De la pena pasaron a las risas, el buen estado de ánimo que había estado cultivando durante las semanas sirvió para que no decayera nuevamente.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde volvieron a montar el coche con dirección a la casa, estaban cansadas por todo el ajetreo físico y emocional, sumado a las acciones preventivas para evitar contagios. Paulina conducía y la rubia tenía su mano izquierda apoyada en el hombro de esta, de vez en cuando lo apretaba y frotaba para masajear la zona, podía sentir lo tensa que se encontraba. Aparcaron en la casa, se bajaron y entraron quitándose las pendras que tenían que ir directo al lavado.

 **—¡Bruni, mi cielo, ya llegamos!** -gritó Paulina-. **Ay este niño debe estar con audífonos, por eso nunca escucha cuando uno lo llama. Va a quedar sordo** -reclamó a su mujer.

 **—Ve a dejar la ropa al lavado y yo voy a ver si esta en el dormitorio** -declaró por inercia. Pero antes de ir a subir la escalera el recuerdo le llegó como un destello. Esa mañana habían ido a dejar a Bruno donde Ernesto y Carmelita-. **Pau, Bruno está con tu papá.**

 **—¡Ay lo olvidé! Es que tengo la cabeza en todas partes** -negó y luego se rió de la situación-. **Voy a enviarle un mensaje para saber cómo están todos.**

 **—Me iré a duchar, me avisas cualquier cosa** -le lanzó un beso y se perdió en el pasillo hacia el dormitorio.

Entró al baño, se quitó el resto de prendas para abrir la regadera y al estar lista dejó que la lluvia de agua tibia cayera sobre su cuerpo. Tomó el _shampoo_ , escurrió el líquido en su mano y aplicó sobre su cabello con los ojos cerrados, comenzando a masajear la melena rubia. Unas frías y delgadas manos la rodearon abrazándose hasta posarse sobre sus tetas, sorprendida se volteó para encontrarse con la presencia de Paulina. Le sonrió con dulzura y rodeo la cintura desnuda de la contraria para acto seguido compartir besos flojos entre abrazos y caricias. María José aprovechó de amar a su mujer dedicándole mucha atención, por lo que repitió la acción de verter la loción para el cabello en su mano y aplicársela. Sus manos masajearon hasta crear espuma, la cual enjuagó con sumo cuidado y cuando aclaró por completo el producto, aplicó el siguiente dejando que actuara mientras que las dos enjabonaron sus cuerpos. Salieron de la regadera con toallas en la cabeza y los albornoz blanco que habitualmente usaban. Paulina tomó la dirección hacia el walking closet para vestirse, pero la rubia la detuvo, cogiendo su brazo y atrayéndola para un beso.

 **—Espérame en la cama** -le susurró al separarse del beso.

La morena hizo caso a la orden de su mujer y esta apareció con algunos productos entre sus brazos. Se sentó detrás de ella y bajó las solapas del albornoz de Paulina, dejando su espalda al descubierto para dejar caer el aceite corporal con olor a lavanda. Masajeó los delgados y pálidos hombros esparciendo el aceite, sus manos pasaron una y otra vez por esos nudos que se cargaba su mujer entre los omóplatos, y poco a poco esta quedo desnuda sobre la cama permitiendo ser agasajada por las atenciones de la española. Su cuerpo lo agradecía, necesitaba aliviar la tensión y las manos de la contraria eran divinas en ello. Bajó para colocar sus manos sobre el borde de los omóplatos, los masajeó y fue arrastrando suavemente sus dedos, de arriba hacia abajo, con firmeza y luego suavidad. La presión adecuada para no dañar o incomodar. Paulina soltó gemidos placenteros teniendo su cabeza oculta entre las almohadas, inhalando inconscientemente el olor de los cabellos de su mujer. Después de prestar mucha atención a esa zona, María José situó sus manos en cada lado de la columna vertebral para amasar desde el cuello hasta el sacro, lo hizo con lentitud y suavidad, aflojando la tensión muscular que acumulaba la espalda de su mujer. La sintió rendida entre sus manos, le habló pero no tuvo respuesta, por lo que se incorporó para mirarla y la vio profundamente dormida, Majo sonrió con satisfacción. Aplicó un poco de crema humectante en sus manos y terminó de aplicar en las extremidades de su mujer. Besó su rabadilla y admiró las curvas de Paulina, sintió deseos de apretar o darle una nalgada, pero se contuvo. Se puso de pie para arropar a su mujer y salió de la habitación. Su cabeza necesitaba tiempo a solas y una buena copa de vino antes de ir a dormir. 


	14. VIOLETA (Símb. Romance)

El sol traspasaba el visillo de la habitación matrimonial de una mañana cálida y silenciosa, mientras que los cuerpos yacían enredados bajo las blancas sábanas. Un largo quejido se escapó de su boca, los músculos entumecidos le hicieron cambiar de posición y la luz de la mañana hizo que sus largas pestañas parpadearan hasta abrir sus ojos. Removió su cuerpo por debajo de las sábanas para estirarse, exhaló duro y cuando salió de la somnolencia se volteó a admirar a la rubia que dormía a su lado. Se detuvo a contemplar su rostro, absolutamente relajado en el sueño, impoluto de cualquier cosmético que hacía resaltar sus labios que se encontraban entreabiertos o sus hermosos ojos verdes ahora escondidos bajo sus párpados cerrados. 

Hubiesen tenido una hermosa niña, el sincretismo de ambas conjugaría la belleza perfecta; una mujer alta y de carácter por crecer en un matriarcado. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, siempre era divertido dejar volar la imaginación, pensar en que no solo tenía a Brunito por hijo sino que dos. No. Negó al momento de imaginarse a su edad volviendo a cambiar pañales, sufrir desvelos o soportar berrinches de un adolescente y de un bebé, definitivamente estaba fuera de la lista de fantasías a concretar.Ya estaban acabando con la humanidad, no valía la pena traer más humanos, aunque volver a ser madre no implicaba necesariamente pasar por un embarazo. Se perdió en esa idea, pero al mismo tiempo una parte muy racional de su mente le hizo aterrizar: Paulina estaba harta de vivir para el resto y no quería volver a perderse. Estaba feliz con su mujer, solo quería disfrutar de su amor y de sí misma. Placer egoísta y hedonista, pero la vida también se trataba de disfrutar placeres. Pensar en hijos en plena pandemia mundial era surrealista, aunque le hizo recordar que no habían niños en casa, ni adolescentes ni nadie, solo ellas para ellas. Su mirada acarició lentamente el cuerpo de su mujer, vio subir y bajar su pecho pausadamente, en el relajo del sueño. 

Después de quedarse unos minutos en debate mental, decidió ir por la acción y se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su amante. Descalza se fue en dirección al walking closet, con júbilo camino hasta el fondo del lugar, donde relucían vestimentas de ambas y un par de cajas, en el rincón de ese espacio donde parecía no haber nada particular, Paulina tomó una de las tantas caja para posarla en el mueble del centro. Al abrirla reveló los apreciados juguetes de su esposa y ella, junto con otras cajas de menor tamaño. Su interés se posicionó en su nueva adquisición, cogió el objeto entre sus manos. No le importó dejar la caja grande a la vista, después de todo solo ellas estaban en casa, así que caminó despreocupada hacía el baño donde se quito su pijama y lavo sus dientes. 

Satisfecha con sus acciones y con altas expectativas, Paulina admiró su reflejo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, y sonrió con malicia al observar la extensión que salía por su entrepierna. No le había comentado nada a la rubia de su llegada, pues sucedió lo de su abuela, después su estado de salud decayó y ya tenía muy claro que no sacaba nada con planificar, por lo que se dejó llevar por la sorpresa. Caminó desnuda y con total naturalidad hasta la cama, dejó en la mesa de luz un tubo rojizo mientras se metía nuevamente bajo las sábanas. Extendió su mano acariciando la cabeza y cabellos de su mujer, quien en estado de somnolencia sonrió, provocando que Paulina se acercara para besar su mejilla. 

**—Buenos días princesa** -susurró con ternura y volviendo a depositar besos por el rostro de la contraria. 

**—Buenos...cariño...** -adormilada respondió María José mientras estiraba su cuerpo-.  **Amanecimos animadas, eh** -murmuró recibiendo las atenciones de su mujer.

**—Te daré tu desayuno** -anunció con picardía y con besos más insistentes. 

La rubia terminó por despertar, ávida y seducida por el tono utilizado por la morena que seguía con su labor de depositar besos por su cuerpo. Se incorporó para rodear con sus extremidades su cuerpo, sorprendiéndose al tocar la suave y tersa piel de su amante sin nada que la cubriera. Aquello le ayudó a interpretar las intenciones de la contraria, saboreó sus labios por el antojo que despertó en su interior al ver su sensualidad dominante. Paulina con una estela de besos llegó a la comisura de sus labios, tomó distancia para compartir miradas predadoras que acortan cuando acercaron sus rostros para acariciar sus narices. María José la tomó de sus mejillas solo para tocar con fugacidad sus labios, la agitación se sintió en el pecho de la contraria y cuando esta le iba a devolver el beso la rubia se lo esquivó, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás y deteniendo las acciones de ella al jalar sus cabellos. Sin embargo, la morena puso resistencia ganando la batalla, las bocas volvieron a unirse sin timidez alguna y por venganza, mordió fuertemente el labio de la rubia hasta sacarle un quejido de dolor. Repitieron una y otra vez la acción que parecía tan monótona, pero resultaba ser gratificante en la medida que hacía crecer el deseo que sentían ambas. 

Las manos se unieron a la danza, María José acarició con lentitud los cabellos castaños mientras sentía como las manos de ella acariciaban y apretaban sus carnes expuestas. El juego del beso era el juego de encontrarse en el abismo y disfrutar del vértigo de poder caer. Las mordidas causaban dolor placentero que llegaba a ser dulce, ahorgarse por falta de aire era el límite de sentirse vivo mientras que se robaban el aliento por estar cercanas a la muerte. Dos cuerpos capaces de hacer la analogía de la vida, de encontrar la belleza mientras rozaban los límites de la dualidad. 

La camisola y la prenda interior de la española cayó por el lado de la cama, mientras Paulina tomaba el control del ritmo y de las acciones, tomando una nueva posición en la cama y sobre su mujer. Una sobre la otra apretaron los cuerpos, ella sintió el completo toque de la extensión de silicona que salía de la entrepierna de su mujer. Esta sonrió con malicia y la sorpresa en el rostro de María José se desdibujó para corresponder a la sonrisa. 

**—Se te brotó el hueso cariño** -insinuó con picardía mientras sus manos bajaban por la espalda de la morena hasta amasar su culo.

**—¿Estás de acuerdo, princesa?** -buscó el consentimiento de su mujer.

**—Joser sí, contigo siempre sí.**

Después de aquella afirmación no hicieron falta más palabras. Se revolcaron en la cama redescubriendo lugares del cuerpo contrario, besando, mordiendo, arañando o simplemente amasando la cálida y tersa carne. Paulina besó su boca para iniciar el recorrido hasta la entrepierna de su mujer, jugó con las sensaciones, su lengua y su aliento pusieron la piel de gallina cuando recorrieron sus muslos. La sorprendió estimulando su coño, las manos de la rubia apretaban las sabanas por el incontrolable cosquilleo en su centro, frente a esa necesidad la lengua recorrió vigorosamente sus puntos sensibles al tiempo que sus dedos entraban para mejor estimulación. 

Las acciones y movimientos también generaban fricción en el centro de la morena, por lo que cesó su accionar cuando la contraria estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis. Le ordenó a la española que se incorporara para ponerse en cuatro, quien llevó a cabo la orden dejando relucir su hermoso culo. Por un tiempo Paulina acarició esa carne pálida y tonificada, hasta que llevó su boca a besar la carne sonrosada por los apretones y luego la degustó por una última vez. Satisfecha con lo que provocó en el cuerpo contrario, cogió el tubo rojizo que estaba sobre el mueble, se preocupó de lubricar y posicionar el juguete en la entrada de la contraria. Una mano sostuvo la extensión que salía de su entrepierna y la otra cogió las caderas de su mujer, rozando pasajeramente para estimular el área. Se deslizó tortuosamente lento, atenta a las reacciones de su pareja, pero también disfrutando del hormigueo provocado gracias a la fricción. 

La morena guió sus ángulos y acciones por su propia experiencia y placer, comprobando por los gemidos sofocados de la española que disfrutaba de la posición. El ritmo aumentó la intensidad embistiendo profundo y saliendo, al tiempo que Paulina con una de sus manos tanteó los senos de su mujer para intensificar la estimulación de sensaciones. Esa misma mano descendió por el sur para burlarse de su clítoris, la rubia respondió palabras inninteligibles, pues los gemidos no le permitían expresarse con claridad. Arrugó las sábanas blancas al apretarlas con fuerza tras su liberación que se acompañó de un fuerte gimoteo. Su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse mientras convulcionaba placenteramente cayó sobre sí, pero Paulina siguió con las embestida hasta encontrar su liberación y gruñó cuando el hormigueo en su centro se explotó por todo su cuerpo, dejándose caer sobre su amante.

La habitación poco a poco quedó en silencio cuando ellas fueron capaces de recuperar el aliento. La morena fue la primera en moverse, la sensibilidad en su entrepierna no resistía más tiempo con el juguete, por lo que tuvo que quitárselo para tirarlo a un rincón de la cama. Volvió a recostarse siendo recibida por los brazos de María José. Se sonrieron tiernamente y se besaron hasta que el esfuerzo las llevó a un estado de somnolencia. Un pestañeó pareció ser una siesta y esta vez la primera en despertar fue la rubia. Depositó un beso en el hombre de su mujer y acarició su rostro hasta que esta se despertó, se quedaron en un largo silencio cómodo que solo fue interrumpido por el hambre que tenía la morena. 

Se levantaron con pereza de la cama, la rubia se puso a recoger las cosas que habían dejado tiradas, pero Paulina se lo impidió argumentando que estaban solas y que hoy era un día de no hacer nada más que amarse, un día para disfrutar del romance. Rió ante esas palabras y aceptó la idea, después de todo estaban solas y tenían toda la casa para ellas, para pasearse desnudas. Por la hora decidieron preparar un brunch, necesitaban recuperar fuerzas tras el ejercicio matutino, aunque el cachondeo siguió en la cocina y la española cumplió su fantasía de embestir a su mujer contra la encimera. Se retrasaron con la preparación de la comida, alrededor de las tres de la tarde se sirvieron en la terraza el almuerzo aprovechando el sol de primavera, aunque ocultas bajo el quitasol y de potenciales miradas.

La sinergía entre ellas era increíble, la conersación las llevó a fantasear, bromear y planear entre arrumacos. Era como si hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo, el día se sentía como aquellos que compartieron el primer año de casadas, siendo dos personas jóvenes sin preocupaciones más que sentir que podían morir de amor y felicidad.

**—Me encanta verte tan relajada Pau, deberíamos tener más días así** -habló teniendo a su mujer sentada a horcajadas sobre sí y sosteniendola de la cintura. 

**—La pandemia no será eterna, aprovecha mientras puedas princesa** -repuso peinando sus cabellos-. **Pero...podríamos enviar más seguido a Brunito a pijamadas.**

**—Suena guay, apoyo la moción para poder disfrutarnos.**

**—Tú y tus hormonas que nos tienen todo el santo día calientes** -se burló-.  **Si mis hermanos supieran dejarían de insinuar que soy una frígida o que me falta...ya sabes** -confesó con cierta timidez, impropia de sí.

Nunca se lo había dicho a la contraria, pero era algo que le molestaba escuchar, aunque entendía que sus hermanos lo dijeran. Después de todo Paulina había levantado impenetrables muros que la llevaban a reprimir sus emociones y deseos, por necesidad de creer que tenía que resolver problemas de otres. La rubia interpretó más allá de las palabras, enfocándose en el reflejo de su semblante y acarició su mejilla. Por situaciones como esa comprendía el peso que tenían los De la Mora en las decisiones, acciones y apreciación de su amante. De hecho, le hacía sentido comprender porque lo de ellas acabó antes de que pensara siquiera en su transición. Sin embargo, se sentía orgullosa de todo el camino que había recorrido Paulina para liberarse de tantas cargas y líos que no eran suyos. María José era consciente de que este lado de su mujer era el camino que habían tenido que recorrer para ser la pareja que eran en la actualidad, pero también podía ver las carencias y el desgaste de sobrellevar el control. 

**—Cariño, eres perfecta y ya sabéis que tus hermanos son como unos niños inmaduros que no ven más allá de su nariz. Joder, es cosa de ver sus relaciones…** -inició con cautela, porque si bien era cierto lo que pretendía decir, no quería que la contraria se molestara por sus palabras-. **Julián sino es scort está con Diego para que lo mantenga, es que esos dos tienen una co-dependencia emocional y económica que es horrorosa. Y tu hermana va por las mismas, o sea necesita complacer a todo el mundo porque no tiene coño idea de quién es ni amarse a sí, para un mínimo de respeto. Frente a ese panorama Pau, has logrado mucho. Mira que muy santa puede ser Virginia, pero de que la cago contigo, sí, lo hizo. Igual que Ernesto, que te enseño a ocultar y mentir para sostener sus dos familias. Dentro de todo lo que hemos construido, más lo que has hecho tú, es increíble. Nuestro hijo es buena persona, generoso y bastante maduro, bueno, para algunas cosillas.**

Paulina adoraba escuchar cuando su mujer le daba esas elocuentes charlas, haciendo juicios tan certeros y también respetando el no pasar a llevar a su familia. Siempre había sido capaz de hacerle ver todas sus fortalezas, de admirar todo lo que hacía, ver e ir más allá de lo que aparentemente era ella. Definitivamente no se imaginaba pasar la vida con nadie más que no fuera María José. 

**—Y yo sé que no cuenta que te lo diga, pero cariño, no le des vuelta a esa mala percepción de tus hermanos, porque no eres nada frígida** -besó su mejilla y le sonrió con picardía-.  **Lo que hagamos en nuestra intimidad es asunto nuestro** . **Mientras sea consensuado y placentero para nosotras está bien. No le des más rollo a lo que digan tus hermanos, sigue dejándote llevar o experimentando, mira que yo feliz disfruto de tu creativa y tu deseo. ¿Vale?**

Paulina asintió, la proximidad de sus cuerpos desnudos les permitió abrazarse y besarse. Así se quedaron por más tiempo, disfrutando. No importó que los platos quedaran sucios en la mesa de la terraza, tampoco los utensilios de la cocina, porque fue más importante volver a la cama a disfrutar del romance, como dos jóvenes amantes gozando de su idilio primaveral gracias a la pandemia, y a que Bruno estaba donde su abuelo.


	15. GARDENIA (Símb. Amor secreto)

Paulina observó la hora en su celular y se puso de pie dejando a un lado de la cama el libro que leía, era momento de preparar la cena para su familia. La tarde había sido tranquila, cada quien estuvo ensimismado en alguna habitación de la casa, acciones necesarias cuando llevaban tanto tiempo de confinamiento.Antes de llevar a cabo su acción, ella subió al segundo piso para verificar qué hacía su hijo, al tiempo que aprovechaba para preguntar si quería algo especial para la cena, este respondió que le daba igual. Besó la cabeza del adolescente y lo abandonó para que siguiera con su juego online. Volvió al primer piso, la casa estaba tranquila y el ventanal de la sala le mostraba el maravilloso atardecer de la ciudad, todos los días se agradecía haber escogido la casa por las preciosas vistas. Se disponía a cumplir con su propósito, pero le llamó la atención que la puerta de la oficina donde estaba su mujer estaba entre abierta. Pensó que sería una buena idea irrumpir en la tranquilidad del trabajo de la contraria y robarle unos cuantos besos. En tanto se acercaba a la habitación más legible era la voz de la rubia y tenía mayor claridad en lo que decía, pues se notaba lo animada que estaba. Paulina pensó que debía tratarse de sus primos o de Purificación, ese relajo al hablar y las risas solo podían ser provocadas por personas muy cercanas a María José. Su juguetón temple se vio opacado al escuchar las palabras “cariño no te preocupes” junto con un tono íntimo. Esa no era una forma común con la que se expresaba la contraria, menos acompañada de tantas risitas bobas. Decidió no seguir escuchando y tampoco hacer frente a la situación, ella solo dio una vuelta y siguió su camino. Gran error. Todo el proceso de preparar la cena estuvo plagado de pensamientos, los monstruos de los celos comenzaron a crecer y los vacíos de información fueron completados por las inseguridades. 

A la hora de la cena la morena se mantuvo en silencio, solo madre e hijo llevaron la conversación mientras compartían la comida. Al finalizar, Paulina se marchó a su habitación mientras que María José optó por ayudar a su hijo a lavar y secar los trastes, pues no había pasado por alto el actuar de su mujer. De manera que, la rubia prefirió darle su espacio antes de tener que enfrentar esa batalla y lidiar con Paulina De la Mora. Mientras tanto, la mente de la morena seguía hundiéndose en bucles imaginarios que nada ayudaban a enfrentar la situación. Se reprendió a sí misma, tomó aire y fue a darse una rápida ducha, porque esa noche dormiría temprano para no permitir que su cabeza siguiera dominando. Al salir del baño fresca y con aires renovados, se fue hasta el walking closet para ponerse su pijama, encontrándose de frente con la rubia, quien estaba a medio vestir. 

**—Pensaba seguir trabajando, pero pensé que podríamos seguir viendo esa serie en la cama ¿Te animas?**

**—Mira, de cuando aquí tan afanosa por el trabajo** -soltó en un tono agresivo-pasivo. 

**—Ya te lo comente Pau** -inició con tranquilidad, ignorando el tono de la contraria-, **el caso de la pareja lésbica, ese donde no reconocen a las dos chicas como madres de su hijo. ¿Puedes creer? Vamos años luz atrasados con los derechos, que yo no entiendo qué esperan para actualizar las leyes, o sea sí, el derecho romano es la base, pero hija que eso ya lleva la vida, cómo es que lo seguimos al pie de la letra** -divagó.

**—Te escuche hablar con alguien esta tarde** -habló ignorando todo lo dicho por la contraria y se esforzó por actuar con naturalidad-.  **Te reías mucho ¿Era Purificación?**

**—¿Puri? No, es que no me ha llamado. Seguro que es porque se ha líao’ con el nuevo vecino. Igual y está bien, se mantiene ocupada y motivada a seguir con el tratamiento.**

La frustración se reflejaba en su expresión, esa no era la respuesta que quería por parte de la contraria, quien siguió hablando de Purificación y recordando lo ciega que fue cuando estuvieron en Madrid. En parte, fue agradable para Paulina oír que su mujer se comenzaba a disculpar por no haber visto las sucias jugadas de su hermana. A pesar de que había sido un tema tratado con anterioridad, la culpa seguía existiendo en María José, pues de haber sido diferente, ambas podrían borrar episodios que jamás debieron existir. Finalmente, esa noche los sentimientos fueron más poderosos que los pensamientos monstruosos, por lo que la morena accedió continuar ver la serie abrazada a su mujer. 

Días después madres e hijo estaban en la cama matrimonial observando una película. Mientras las imágenes se proyectaban, Paulina peinaba los rubios cabellos de su hijo, a quien tenía recostado en su regazo. A su lado estaba la española, atenta hasta que su móvil comenzó a vibrar alertando la llegada de varios mensajes. Aquello distrajo a la morena, quien de reojo observaba que María José prefirió darle atención a la pantalla de su móvil que a la película, al punto de pasarse la próxima media mensajeándose. Cuando terminó, Bruno hizo su reflexión pues fue el único que se involucró por completo con la película, al punto de disfrutarla y sentir que el mensaje que buscaba transmitir le había llegado. Paulina asintió fingiendo darle atención, hasta que por la hora y el cansancio se despidió de sus madres para irse a dormir. A solas, María José seguía con el teléfono.

**—Ya parale, no son horas para que estes como adolescente mensajeando con quién sabe quién.**

**—Ya, es que tú comprendes las diferencias de horario…**

Aquella fue la oración que utilizó la rubia para justificarse, sin dar mayor importancia, solo atenta a la conversación que sostenía por chat. Paulina se levantó molesta a arreglarse para ir a dormir, siguió su rutina de noche y cuando salió con su pijama, la escena de su mujer le dio coraje ¡La rubia seguía pegada al maldito aparato! Ofuscada se acostó a su lado, ordenando en un muy mal tono que apagara la luz y respetara. Frente a ello, la rubia se levantó y salió del dormitorio, volviendo para dormir una hora más tarde. La morena la sintió, pero no añadió comentario ni pregunta.

A la mañana siguiente, la española despertó con deseo de ponerse juguetona con su mujer, solo que al voltearse se vio con la cama vacía y las sábanas frías. Se levantó rápidamente, pasó a asearse al baño y luego fue a buscarla por la casa hasta encontrarla en la terraza ejercitándose sola. Le preguntó si quería algo especial para el desayuno, pero Paulina respondió igual que Bruno: “Me da igual”. Durante toda la mañana fue ignorada cínicamente por su mujer, hasta los comentarios mientras hablaba por teléfono eran punzantes. Era como si quisiera decirle algo, pero la soberbia no se lo permitía. La rubia se encerró a trabajar, evadiendo discusiones y potenciales peleas con la morena, pero el trabajo de aquel día no era suficiente para mantenerla ocupada. Así que a medio día salió de la oficina hasta la cocina, se ofreció a ayudar a preparar el almuerzo y su oferta fue aceptada. Estaban cocinando juntas, tranquilas dentro de lo que parecía. Sin embargo, el móvil de María José comenzó a sonar, pero al tener las manos sucias y ocupadas, solicitó a su mujer que lo revisara. Paulina lo cogió, su expresión estoico se transformó en segundos que fueron captados por la rubia, quien abrió los ojos reflejando una culpabilidad adelantada y desconocida.

**—¿Quién es Camila?** -preguntó con tono amenazante, pero no pudo esperar la respuesta-.  **¿Por qué una pinche vieja cabrona te manda fotos de sus enormes chichis? ¿Qué, me vas a decir que te estás chingando a una vieja por teléfono? Acabo de descubrir tu amor secreto. Eres una felona de lo peor María José Riquelme… ¡Jodete tú y tu pinche putita corriente!**

No espero explicación y no hubo tiempo a que la cabeza de la rubia procesara lo ocurrido, porque después de todas las palabras de la contraria vio volar su móvil hacia su cabeza. Tuvo que esquivar el objeto, se agachó y solo sintió el golpe del aparato al dar contra el suelo, lo tomó y por el impacto comprobó que se trizó el protector de la pantalla. Se levantó para hablar con Paulina, pero esta desapareció, solo que a la ecuación se le unía Bruno, quien bajó corriendo y preguntando qué pasaba. María José le explicó que era un mal entendido, pero que ya sabía cómo era su madre, terca como cualquier De la Mora y no la quiso escuchar. Bruno se burló de su mamá y solo le deseó suerte, él iba a estar en su habitación con los audífonos puestos. La española se fue hasta el dormitorio de ellas, abrió la manilla pero se le impidió el paso al estar con seguro. Golpeó fuertemente para llamar la atención de su colérica mujer, pero solo sentía pasos de un lado a otro. 

**—Paulina por favor abre, te puedo aclarar todo** -inició con calma, insistiendo con golpes en la puerta-.  **De verdad que es solo un malentendido, yo no tengo un romance con nadie ni ningún cachondeo por chat, mujer** -prosiguió al no tener respuesta-.  **Joder Paulina que el contexto de esas fotos no es sexual, por favor, abreme** -hizo una pausa-.  **Sé que estás cabreada, pero si no conversamos difícilmente se pueda aclarar Paulina, por favor escuchame.**

Sí, definitivamente le hablaba a una puerta. Suspiró profundo, la experiencia de casi diez años de casada y otros tantos de relación con Paulina De la Mora le daban certeza de que esto venía para largo. Dejó caer su frente en la madera, contó hasta veinte y pensó en una salida, teniendo en consideración los posibles escenarios. Al menos estaban encerradas en la casa y no podían salir no verse. 

**—Paulina** -inició con calma-, **no es lo que tu crees, ninguna de las barbaridades que me habeis dicho son ciertas. Joder, que son solo tetas, no vas a enfadarte por eso.**

Fue una provocación, porque en menos de un minuto la irascible Paulina quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta. **—¿Solo tetas?** -inquirió con sarcasmo-.  **Llevas días pegada al maldito teléfono. Hablas a escondidas, te ríes como si fueras una adolescente hormonal y todo el tiempo estás respondiendo mensajes, no me veas la cara de imbécil.**

Estaba molesta, muy molesta. El problema era que se estaba conteniendo y de eso no podía salir nada bueno, porque la mente de su mujer parecía haber construido toda una historia que tenía mucha justificación y que frente a los monstruosos celos, la verdad era cándida. María José entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta, aquello no lo tomó muy bien Paulina, quien la asesinaba con la mirada. 

**—Vale, es verdad, he estado pegada como una gilipollas al teléfono, pero todo tiene explicación. Camila es una amiga mía, somos de gustos muy diferentes en muchos sentidos y le van los tíos…**

La rubia partió aclarando y continuó con su discurso, contando de principio a fin cuál era la relación con Camila y el porqué le mandaba esas fotos. Todo partió porque ambas son amigas, la rubia trabajó mucho tiempo con ella cuando volvió a España e hizo su transición. La tía siempre había elogiado los escotes de Majo, esta al principio pensó que tenía otras intenciones, pero aclararon en el momento que solo eran estéticas, porque ella deseaba operarse las tetas pero no se animaba. Hasta que en el confinamiento volvieron a hablar solo con el interés de que la rubia le propiciará el dato del cirujano que la había operado. No solo le dio el contacto a Camila, sino que ayudó a gestionar la operación, pero frente al temor de su amiga por la anestesia y una mala experiencia, tres días antes llamó a María José para que la ayudara a calmarse antes de entrar a quirófano. La conversación le sirvió mucho, pues ante esa situación el único apoyo que recibía era por estos medios y confiaba en Majo, pues había pasado por varias operaciones. Extrañamente le daba seguridad la experiencia de la contraria, al punto de prometer que le iba a mostrar los resultados para que juzgara. En el relato, la rubia detalló puntualmente los momentos en los que habían hablado, aclarando que el día de los texteos fue cuando Camila había sido dada de alta y estaban compartiendo consejos de cómo no sentirse más incómoda de lo que ya era tener operada las tetas.

**—Por lo que las fotos que viste son los resultados, ella debió quedar satisfecha** -con todo el asunto, la española ni tiempo tuvo de ver las fotos-.  **El doctor Palma es un excelente cirujano, casi que ni deja cicatriz visible, tu has visto mis tetas** -argumentó-.  **Paulina en serio, qué interés voy a tener yo si estoy contigo, te quiero a ti. ¿En serio, por quién me tomas mujer? En serio crees que un par de tetas falsas me harían pensar en renunciar a lo que hemos construido, esto que es solo nuestro. Todo ha sido un malentendido, por favor, sé racional. Si quieres revisas todos los mensajes, no tengo nada que ocultar** -hizo una larga pausa-.  **¿Cariño, me crees?**

La morena era un poco escéptica, pero desde la lógica racional no iba a dudar de la palabra de su mujer. Además, si eran unas chichis estéticamente bonitas, pero no era una foto que buscara provocar. Una parte de sí sintió culpa por sobre reaccionar, pero otro le cargaba la responsabilidad a María José, pues esta la conocía, sabía cuánto detestaba el engaño y su conducta errática propició a pensar mal.  **—Pues supongo que sí… después de todo esa tal Camila está a casi diez mil kilómetros lejos de ti** -soltó con apatía. 

Al ver que su mujer bajaba las paredes, María José se acercó a ella y la tomó de sus brazos.  **—Me extraña que desconfíes de mí, pero también entiendo que te di indicios para hacerlo. Lo siento Pau ¿Me perdonas?**

Se miraron a los ojos, la actitud de Paulina se suavizó y recibió el abrazo de su mujer.  **—Sí, te perdono... yo también lo siento.**

Después de la situación, volvieron a retomar la elaboración del almuerzo, solo que la rubia sintió que para dejar tranquila su propia consciencia tenía que mostrarle las conversaciones. La mexicana corroboró lo dicho por su mujer, así que poco a poco se fue liberando su enojo, al punto de reírse cuando en el almuerzo Bruno les dijo que había cambiado los ceniceros por celulares. 

En la noche, la rubia estaba en la cama leyendo un libro, superando la euforia de medio día, cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar mientras recibía mensajes. Dejó la lectura a un lado y cogió el aparato para desbloquearlo y revisar el contenido. Vio el nombre de Pau, por lo que fue directo a la aplicación de mensajería y al abrir se encontró con una serie de imágenes de su mujer frente a un espejo exhibiendo una lencería super sensual. Eso estaba sucediendo ahora, en el baño, a metros de ella. Observó con detalle las siete imágenes, todo partía natural, ella modelando la lencería, mostrando los detalles del conjunto, hasta que los detalles también eran de sus curvas. Su debilidad estaba divinamente fotografiada, el culo de su mujer relucía con una tanga que en la siguiente foto desaparecía. “Joder Paulina De la Mora, me vas a volver loca” murmuró admirando las imágenes. En ninguna de ellas estaba visiblemente el rostro de Paulina, solo sus tetas y trasero descubierto, pero ella reonocería en cualquier lugar ese cuerpo. La leyenda de las fotos le hacía una pregunta y después de admirarlas por unos minutos respondió. 

**Pau_23:56**

FOTO FOTO

FOTO FOTO

FOTO FOTO

FOTO 

_ ¿Te gusta? _

**Majo_00:04**

_ Cariño, nada que envidiar a un par de tetas recien operadas. ¿Por qué no te vienes a la cama para ver con más detalle? _

**Pau_00:04**

_ ¿Quieres más? _

**Majo_00:05**

_ Sí _

_ Te quiero completa, Pau _

_ Joder, no sabes lo que me pone verte así _

_ Te deseo mi amor _

_ Ven ya a la cama para besarte. _

**Pau_00:08**

_ Que bueno, me gusta leer eso, mi cielo _

_ Pero… _

_ Tendrás que hacer mérito,  _

_ olvídate del sexo _

_ POR _

_ MUCHO _

_ TIEMPO!!!! _

Atónita quedó frente a esa respuesta ¿Realmente su mujer la estaba castigando por un mal entendido? Se levantó a tocar la puerta del baño, no podía tomarse en serio esas palabras, creía que era una broma de su mujer. Sin embargo, esta le abrió la puerta y le mostró el conjunto de las fotografías, el deseo aumentó en la rubia, solo que Paulina volvió a recalcar que tendría que hacer mérito y que hoy solo podría mirar, no tocar. 

**—Te tocó consolarte con fotos, es más de tu estilo, princesa.**


	16. TULIPÁN (Símb. Declaración)

Después de mucho tiempo de aprovechar el privilegio que ambas tenían de quedarse en casa, volvieron a la rutina fuera del confinamiento. Comenzaron a hacer sus vidas dentro de lo que aparentaba ser la nueva normalidad; María José retomando sus casos y trabajando para la fundación, mientras que Paulina se dedicada al cabaret en busca de estrategias para un trabajo seguro. La rutina fuera de casa les impedía verse seguido, en el sentido de que se habían acostumbrado a estar todo el día juntas, pero al menos hacían un intento por compartir horas de calidad. Sin embargo, las primeras semanas se les hizo casi imposible hacerlo, sobre todo porque la morena llegaba pasada la media noche a casa y la rubia madrugaba para ir a trabajar.

Con el pasar del tiempo los minutos que compartían en las mañanas eran efímeros, los almuerzos juntas escaseaban y por las tardes ya no coincidían. Los fines de semana intentaban pasar tiempo en familia, hablaban de Bruno y de temas banales, el problema era que la intimidad que habían construido se desgastaba. Frente a la situación Paulina se alertó, por lo que se empeñó en compartir con su mujer para volver a lo que habían alcanzado. Resultó ser tan especial y significativo los frutos que cosecharon en el confinamiento, habían aclarado tantas dudas, preocupaciones, molestias y se habían hecho promesas de amor. Por lo que la morena no comprendía a qué se debía el distanciamiento que estaban teniendo como pareja. Al mismo tiempo, no quería volver a preocuparse y generar malos entendidos, más bien quería responder de forma ecuánime, de la manera en la cual María José siempre hacía frente a los conflictos. Solo que cada día se molestaba y se sentía más frustrada, pues mientras ella luchaba por encontrar la causa de la distancia, su mujer era más distante, alegre y feliz.

De un día para otro la alarma comenzó a sonar media hora antes por las mañana, entre la somnolencia y el cansancio por llegar tarde de su jornada de trabajo en el cabaret, Paulina veía a la rubia caminar de lado a lado en la habitación. A la fecha, la española se tardaba una hora en vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse, saliendo perfecta de la punta del cabello a la punta del tacón. Al principio pensó que trataba de impresionar en su trabajo, pero luego los fantasmas de la sospecha se asentaron obsesivamente en su cabeza. Ignoró los recurrentes pensamientos y anuló esas ideas proveniente de sus inseguridades, sobre todo por el último malentendido que habían tenido por las fotos. La ansiedad comenzaba a consumir a la morena, mientras ella trataba de salvarlas de la monotonía que las alejaba más y más, su mujer la ignoraba. ¿Qué se suponía que era esto? ¿En qué momento todo se puso frío y gris? ¿Cómo se iban a encontrar?

Una tarde, después de mucho insistir, se juntaron en un café del centro de la ciudad. Paulina llegó a la hora mientras que su mujer bastante retrasada con un semblante muy animada excusándose de su tardanza por un caso increíble, el cual llevaba junto a su nueva compañera Kim. Frente a todos los halagos y palabras que salían en referencia a esa mujer, Paulina sintió que la conocía y al mismo tiempo la detestaba. De ahí en adelante, Kim se hacía más y más presente en su relación: “Nos llevamos excelente”, “Madre mía es que es una mujer super inteligente”, “Kim me llevó a un restaurante de comida indú, delicioso”, “Kim ganó la licitación del caso”, “Hoy a la hora de almuerzo me fui a hacer las uñas con Kim”, “Mira, Kim me lo regaló”, “Kim es muy mona, se llevó el premio a mejor compañera”, “Kim lucía guapísima hoy, se hizo un corte de cabello muy a la moda”, “Kim comenzó a representar a la comunidad trans, esa mujer me inspira”, “Kim hoy me llevó salmón, estaba delicioso y no me dio alergia”, “El sábado iré a trabajar con Kim a su departamento, tenemos un caso super importante”, “Tendremos que viajar con Kim a la costa, me voy mañana…”. 

Kim

Kim

Kim 

Kim

Kim

Kim

Kim

Ese maldito nombre era lo único que últimamente salía de la boca de su mujer. 

Después de meses la vio en fotografías, el miedo y la inseguridad se posaron fuertemente en la morena. Intentó revivir la intimidad física entre las dos, pero la madre de su hijo siempre estaba ausente, viviendo a destiempo de la morena. Optó por ignorar las advertencias, creía que el tiempo que la rubia compartía con su estimada compañera de trabajo sería temporal. Justificó acciones y no enfrentó la situación, pensó siempre que todo era temporal, períodos que pasaban las parejas. 

Cuando el cabaret tuvo más estabilidad, Paulina fue soltando su presencia de jefa y se dio más tiempo de compartir con la familia. Sin embargo, la situación entre ellas seguía igual, ahora era la española quien llegaba tarde a casa. La morena probó con cambios en la rutina, ya no la esperaba, sino que insistía y la sorprendía. Un viernes de una tarde otoñal, conducía su camioneta en dirección al trabajo de su mujer, no solo la iba a sorprender con su inesperada presencia en el bufete, sino que tenía una invitación fuera de la ciudad para el fin de semana. Paulina iba muy emocionada, pues el lugar era precioso, una cabaña en medio del bosque y solo para ellas. Entró al edificio, se fue hasta la planta diecisiete, salió del ascensor, saludó a la secretaria y fue capaz de persuadir para que le permitiera entrar a la oficina de su mujer de imprevisto. Caminó por pequeños pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que tenía una placa con el nombre de María José, cogió el pomo de la puerta, presionó suavemente y abrió. Avanzó un par de pasas hasta entrar y tener una visual completa de la oficina, enfrentando la imagen de la rubia besando apasionadamente a esa tal Kim.

**—María José…** -dijo Paulina con un tono de voz indescifrable y un semblante incrédulo.

**—Joder Paulina, puedo explicarlo** -sobresaltada respondió a la morena. 

Separó su cuerpo del cuerpo de Kim e intentó formular oraciones, pero la morena no quiso escuchar, ella simplemente dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar. No se creía lo que acababa de ver. Corrió hasta el estacionamiento y se montó en su carro, con la llave conectada posó sus manos sobre el manubrio, y gritó de frustración. Lo vio, aquella imagen pasó mil veces por su cabeza, la potencia con que sucedería era abismal, mas creyó que solo eran sus ideas, su loca mente dejándose llevar por las propias inseguridades de sí. Y no. No lo era. Hizo partir el motor cuando vio que la rubia se acercaba a ella.

Conducir fue una odisea, sus emociones desbordantes la tenían enajenada y el tráfico de la ciudad era un desafío, pero llegó a casa. Se encerró en su dormitorio a llorar, a vaciar el sentimiento de desarraigo que le provocó revivir la imagen una y otra vez de su mujer besando a otra. Su cuerpo estaba en tensión y alerta, necesitaba calmarse pero no podía hacerlo. Al mismo tiempo, ella quería detener sus pensamientos, estaban siendo autodestructivos y no era claros, no sabía cómo poner orden a todo lo que le acontecía. Recurrió al tafil, doblando la dosis recomendada y a ello le sumo unas cuantas pastillas para dormir, solo bastaron unos pestañeos para caer en un sueño profundo. 

Despertó en el hospital y la primera cara conocida que vio fue la de su mujer, sonrió pues estaba desorientada sin saber qué le sucedía. La rubia al ver que había reaccionado se acercó a ella, cogiendo su mano comenzó a preguntarle cómo estaba, Paulina le explicó que no se sentía nada bien, pero no comprendía lo que sucedía. María José le recordó lo vivido, recalcando que Bruno estaba muy preocupado por su salud. La morena apartó su mano de la española, recordando y reviviendo la imagen de la traición. La contraria comprendió y no insistió más, comenzó a despedirse haciéndole ver que cuando estuviera mejor tendrían que hablar de algo muy importante, de una decisión que había tomado. La arrogancia de Paulina llevó a insistir por saber qué era lo que le quería decir, ella se negó, pero las hirientes palabras de la morena la orillaron a enfrentar la dolorosa verdad.

**—Yo...es que lo he pensado mucho** -hizo una pausa-. **Lo que viste no fue un cachondeo Paulina, yo me enamoré de Kim y no puedo seguir a tu lado intentando algo que partió mal. Nosotras ya tuvimos nuestro momento, ya no hay necesidad de insistir tercamente en que resultó, Bruno ya es grande y va a comprender. Kim me aceptado tal cual soy y cada vez que la miro siento que quiero pasar el resto de mis años a su lado. Esto no es pasajero, es eterno.**

El rostro de la morena se desfiguró al oír esas palabras, la arrogancia, la apatía y el estoicismo que intentaba plasmar dejaron de existir para reflejar la tristeza absoluta. Después de todo lo que habían tenido que superar, las fuerzas que pusieron para volver a encaminar el amor que se tenían y todo lo vivido, la rubia sin tacto alguno la empujaba al abismo para caer en las gélidas aguas del desamor. Su corazón se partió en mini partículas por aquella declaración y su cuerpo sintió ese dolor. No era suficiente para la española, quien ponía punto final a todo lo que habían construido, cerrando cualquier posibilidad de que ellas volvieran a intentar algo. La conmoción de aquello hizo que Paulina se pusiera eufórica, por lo que las enfermeras entraron a la habitación y le inyectaron un calmante. 

Los días avanzaban demasiado rápido y en una nebulosa, aunque Paulina no podía ser realmente consciente de la temporalidad. Solo supo que el día que estaba siendo dada de alta, su mujer iba a contraer matrimonio con Kim, y a pesar de que ella siempre iba a querer que María José fuera feliz, necesitaba al menos decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar en el cual se efectuaba el evento y corrió hacia el altar donde se efectuaba la ceremonia, se encontró con la imagen de ellas compartiendo un beso. Era similar a aquella que desveló la verdad, pero no estaban en una oficina, sino que en el jardín de una bonita casa y vistiendo preciosos vestidos blancos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los grandes ojos de la morena, se sentía vacía y sentía que ya no había posibilidad de nada más que aceptar ver feliz a su mujer. Vuelve a su casa agotada emocionalmente y se acuesta a dormir, no es capaz de hacer frente a todo lo sucedido. 

A la mañana siguiente se despertó asustada, con la sensación de vacío en su ser y también un cansancio físico. Revivió todo lo sucedido, imágenes surrealista se agolpaban en su mente y la abrumaron, eso no era un sueño. Se puso llorar con desconsuelo, cubrió su rostro entre sus manos y enunció el nombre de María José. Esta entró con una bandeja en las manos y una tostada en su boca, venía con una sonrisa que hacia resaltar sus mejillas, pero ve a su mujer terriblemente afectada. 

**—Pau, cariño ¿qué pasó?**

Deja la bandeja a un lado para acercarse a consolar a la morena, esta al principio no responde, se ve demasiado enajenada. Por lo que, la rubia la rodea entre sus brazos a modo de consuelo e insiste en preguntar qué sucede.

**—¿Dónde estabas?** -pregunta Paulina entre lágrimas y espasmos.

**—¿Qué?** -la rubia no comprende-.  **¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?**

**—¿Dónde estabas?** -insistí en un débil tono y un ligero sollozo.

**—Me levanté a preparar el desayuno de ambas, hice café de grano, tu avena con granola, fruta picada y tostadas** -explicó con un tono sereno. 

Paulina se tomó unos minutos para calmarse. **—¡Tuve una pesadilla horrible!** -confesó- **, pensé que te perdía para siempre, mi cielo.**

La rubia la abraza con más fuerza para consolar a su mujer, quien le cuenta lo que sintió al creer que la perdía sin entrar en detalles de ese vívido sueño. Habló de la pérdida dejando abierta a las interpretaciones, la rubia insistió en que le comentara más detalles, pero la contraria se negó y, a la vez, se excuso con que ya había olvidado el sueño que seguía muy vívido en su piel y el sentimiento de pesadez en su corazón. Paulina le exige que la abrace y le de cariños, necesita sentirla. Después de unos minutos, ellas se separaron, la rubia besa la frente de su mujer y le pregunta si quiere café a lo que esta asiente. Paulina la queda mirando mientras la contraria vierte en las tazas el café que está en la prensa francesa. La morena la mira para atesorar la belleza de su mujer y confirmar las ganas que tiene de pasar hasta el final de sus días junto a ella. En ese mismo instante siente que puede hacer una oda con esos sentimientos que se guarda, porque no tiene forma alguna de expresar la inmensidad de su amor hacia ella. La fragilidad y grandeza que siente de que sea su compañera de vida, la madre de su hijo, su mujer. Interrumpe las acciones de la rubia para asaltarla con un apasionado beso. Es correspondida, las manos se unen a esa acción y cuando falta el aliento descansan uniendo sus frentes, mientras sus corazones laten de forma sincronizada.

**—María José** -inició con suavidad, mientras su mano subía a acariciar la mejilla de su mujer-, **no me puedo imaginar vivir mi vida con alguien más que no seas tú** -hizo una pausa en su declaración, se incorporó para mirarla a sus ojos y volvió a hablar-.  **¿Te quieres casar conmigo?**

La rubia quedó pasmada frente a la declaración de Paulina y le tomó tiempo reaccionar.  **—Sí... sí ¡Qué sí!** -afirmó con más certeza y con sus manos cogió el rostro de su mujer para besarla-. **Sí, Paulina. Paulina De la Mora, acepto casarme contigo** -volvió a confirmar.

Ambas compartieron un profundo y extenso beso, donde sus bocas se saborearon con deleite y regocijo. A pesar de la improvisación de sus palabras, Paulina estaba muy segura de que quería pasar el resto de su vida con su mujer y quería volver a vivir el ritual del matrimonio, más ahora, que eran ellas.

**—Ahora seremos más nosotras** -sonrió ampliamente y compartió una mirada de complicidad-. **Me casaré con la güera más cuera del mundo, te amo María José.**

Las lágrimas de emoción brotaron por las mejillas de la rubia, Paulina la besó con felicidad sin necesidad de añadir más. Sus cuerpos se entendieron dando paso al lenguaje sincero y sin adornos; simplemente amor. Con delicadeza, como si de un ritual sagrado se tratase, quitaron sus prendas y acariciaron sus pieles. Dejaron estelas de húmedos besos por las zonas luminosas y oscuras, compartieron miradas cómplices, risas juguetonas y dejaron escapar gemidos placenteros cuando las manos contrarias tocaron sus cálidos centros. Con un ritmo perezoso iniciaron los toques, se sumó el vaivén de caderas con la cadencia pausada y tranquila como las olas del mar que revientan en la orilla de la playa. Era un inmenso mar apacible, embriagado en el amor de dos seres que volvían a coincidir ajenas a la propia terquedad y fantasmas del pasado. La acción se repitió en un infinito que las llevó a caer en la atemporalidad, eran solo ellas entrando a una nebulosa de éxtasis donde la una a la otra se sostenía para no fallecer por falta de fuerzas. 

Paulina besó la frente de la contraria y se dejaron caer exhaustas sobre la cama, mientras que María José apoyó su cabeza en el vientre de su mujer.

**—Tengo ansias de ser la señora Riquelme De la Mora** -susurró María José.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic y me inspiro esta hermosa ship. Espero que lo disfruten y, de ante mano, gracias por la lectura❤


End file.
